Down the Wrong Path
by FoxMarie
Summary: COMPLETE! ObiWan, weakened by a mysterious poison, succumbs to temptations from young women with strange abilities. Can Anakin bring him back, without losing himself? Or will both men lose themselves to the Darkside? ObiAni slashiness. Set during the
1. Introduction

_Thanks for alerting me, Kyer. My apologies to everyone about making this a Choose Your Own Adventure. As it could not be, I have decided to make it a combination of several of the ideas, and then pump it full of darkness, sex and violence! Slash, Darkside, and rock-n-roll!_

INTRODUCTION...

Obi-Wan Kenobi coughed, even sneezed a couple times, as he blinked his eyes open, cautiously as he knew through the Force there was still a fair amount of dust and dirt raining down on him after it followed him into the hole. Everything around him was dark, which was to say he couldn't see a damn thing. Either he'd fallen so far that the hole was just a speck far above. Or, and he wasn't sure which would be worse, the hold had been covered, by something or someone.

Stretching out with the Force, he could get a vague feel for the dimensions of the cylinder he'd fallen into.

"Cylinder?" he asked the dust motes still cascading around him.

Obi-Wan pushed himself into a crouch and spread out his arms. He took a small step to his right, then another, and another, until his fingertips grazed a cool, smooth surface. Not only a cylinder, but a metal cylinder.

He ran a hand over his face, ostensibly to remove dirt, but also out of habit, a key to exasperation Jedi aren't supposed to express. The great General Kenobi, literally fell into a grafnar trap. Someone really didn't want him scouting the planet for the rumored hidden Separatist base, and he didn't even sense it. Perhaps the rumors were more than correct. Perhaps they had found where Count Dooku had currently planted himself. He patted dirt off his robe. Still, even with Dooku somehow twisting the Force to hide his presence, that was no excuse for a Jedi Master missing a simple trap originally designed to capture a creature with a brain the size of a child's fist. Anakin was never going to let him forget this.

"Well, no point sitting in the dark." Again, the dust motes simply listened.

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber and animated the blue blade with a sharp snaphiss.

And immediately was surrounded by thousands of small insects that appeared to materialize out of thin air. Their buzzing quickly drowned out the noise of his lightsaber as they swarmed it and him. He moved gracefully, then hastily, swinging the blade to incinerate the winged creatures as their numbers seemed to solidify the horde around him. The buzzing only took on an ominous tone. He was only making them very, very mad.

They roared around him, biting and pinching any exposed flesh, crawling into his hair and clothes. Obi-Wan couldn't see, let alone concentrate well enough to summon the Force. Without a choice, he hastily extinguished the blade, freeing his hands to swat the little buggers from his face until he got enough clearance to clear his mind and summon the Force to less gently blast the creatures out of his hair, clothes, and general vicinity.

Now in complete darkness, his heavy breathing soon overtook the buzzing. And then, all was silence once more.

"What the blazes was that?"

No one answered him, of course. Worse, he couldn't even sense any living creatures in the hole besides himself. Just the dirt and the metal, which wasn't making a big impression on his senses. Actually, now that he focused on it, he couldn't sense much of anything besides himself. He wasn't getting any sense of the world back on the surface, although he knew the tropical area he'd been scouting was teeming with life.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered, and moved to reignite his saber, only to pause. Why hadn't the insects swarmed earlier, when he first disturbed their nest by falling into it? Were they only disturbed by his lightsaber?

Steadying himself, feeling the Force flow through him and around him like a cool breeze on a hot summer day, Obi-Wan tossed the saber into the air, caught it to hover several meters over his head, and ignited it.

As if waiting, the insects roared out of the cylinder's walls and swarmed the blade, amassing so quickly and thickly the hole was plunged back to near darkness. But he could still see. And with the swarm diverted, he turned his attention to the walls.

The metal was just a dull gray, but not as smooth as he'd first thought. He ran his fingers across it, pressing harder, and found the surface to be pot marked with holes, just smaller than his pinky. He tried slipping his littlest finger into one of the holes, to see how far back it extended.

"Ouch!" he yelped, quickly withdrawing it. An annoyed insect buzzed at him and joined its swarm.

Obi-Wan brought the finger closer to his eyes, to see better despite the darkness that seemed to be spreading thanks to the horde. He could just make out redness where he'd been bitten. He turned his hand over, and noticed more red splotches. And on the other hand. And some of them were welting up, turning gray in the center. A quick sweep of hand over face confirmed they were there as well.

"Wonderful, the Negotiator done in by a swarm of insects," Obi-wan mused, lips pursed. "Anakin will love this."

Ever the prodigy of composure, Obi-Wan called on the Force further to stem the flow of the poison in his blood, to keep the darkness - he now recognized as not being caused by the swarm around his lightsaber - from overtaking his eyes. And more importantly, he shifted his attention back to his besieged saber, flipped it vertically, and pushed it forcefully upwards.

The insects trailed the rapidly ascending saber like a comet's tale. The blade sunk deep into whatever obstruction was covering the hole. Closing his eyes, which were rapidly becoming very useless anyway despite his Force-administration, he _saw_ the blade sticking into the obstruction and deftly began turning it around in a corkscrew, spinning the blade from the middle outwards. He concentrated hard, split between keeping the poison from his heart and keeping the blade moving.

More and more dirt clomped around him, and he allowed himself a fleeting moment of gratitude that the covering did not appear to be anything more than a dirt plug. Soon large clods of dirt were bouncing around him, which he made no move to protect himself from. They were the least of his worries.

He suddenly felt no more resistance on the blade and ventured to open his eyes.

Still surrounded by darkness, he now saw a speck of light above him. It didn't appear very big, but he brushed that observation aside as an effect of the poison. Obi-Wan recalled his faithful blade to his hand. He only had one shot at this. His fingers and toes were going numb, and he could feel his heart beginning to slow. If he hadn't had the Force as his ally, he was certain he'd have been dead before he even had this shot. So summoning all the Force from the life he again felt stirring above him, he launched himself at it.

He couldn't see where he could land, and trusted that the Force would help him make sure he didn't just end up going straight down. As it was, he landed on his side and skidded through mud and some very thorny underbrush. He didn't feel much of the thorns. Wouldn't know they were there if it wasn't for the Force. He just lay there, glad to be able to sense the Force again, and concentrating, like he'd never done before.

He had to go into a trance, that was the only way he could turn his whole attention on the poison. He only hoped Anakin or one of the squad would pick up his signal, as he weakly triggered the homing beacon on his comlink. So he lay there, silently withdrawing into himself.

But before completely blacking out, he had the vague impression that he was being watched. By something of great intellligence.

And then, all became black and silent once more...


	2. How the other half scouts

Down the Wrong Path - Chapter One

_How the other half scouts..._

Anakin Skywalker didn't like this. This mission. This planet. This jungle with its insects and smells and far too squishy ground. This being separated from Obi-Wan and the squad, off trying to find Count Dooku's hidden base.

Well, that part he liked, a lot. He flexed his metal hand, a reflex now whenever a stray thought of the old Sith Lord wandered into his consciousness. Yes, he really liked the idea of finding Dooku.

Another sigh as he encountered yet again thick undergrowth blocking his way. His blue blade quickly undid the blocking. He took the momentary pause to stretch out further with the Force, following his orders. Obi-wan had said the Force might be the only way they'd be able to sense anything on the planet. Something about a mineral that was in the water, and hence everything else, on the planet that was essentially just a vast ocean world with a scattering of tropic islands. Anakin had only been half listening as his master - no longer a padawan, but old habits died hard - rattled off the specs of the planet, Xaantiis. Whatever the mineral was, it was scrambling their sensors, making any orbital scans sketchy at best. The idea was for the Clonetroopers to scour the ocean, leaving the Jedi to scout the islands on foot.

And other things Anakin didn't remember. General Obi-wan had briefed the squad when they were all still in orbit. Anakin had been there, can remember being at the observation window as the planet slowly rotated below them. But he had been looking off into space, to no where in particular.

No, that's a lie. He knew where he had been looking.

Whenever they were in the Outer Rim Territories, there was only ever one place he looked.

Back home.

Not Coruscant, where his secret wife waited in love for his return. The Core was always too bright to look at from here, so trying to pick out the capital of the Republic was simply draining.

But finding the twin suns of Tatooine amongst the sparse systems of the Outer Rim was easy. Looking at them, never was.

Anakin caught himself clenching his metal fist, his jaw, his shoulders. There was no alarm in the Force. Just memories, that somehow remained so excruciatingly vivid, even after all these years. Perhaps that was a result of the Force, of being the Chosen One.

Chosen One. No one ever called him that, not to his face, but he heard it in their voices, saw it in their eyes whenever they interacted. The other Jedi had such high hopes for him, but there was also a lot of doubt that he could do it, that he was even the One. There was doubt, and Anakin was sure at times he even sensed fear. Fear of him.

But never from Obi-wan. Obi-wan didn't fear him. Obi-wan might worry about him, as Anakin's actions while being his padawan gave him reason to be concerned that his young friend would never make it past his first lightsaber practice. But Obi-wan never looked or talked to him like the others did. Obi-wan was more like a doting parent, a mother fenil bird clucking nervously after a venturesome youngling. Now they were more equal, more like brothers. After Padmé, Obi-wan was the only other thing he loved in the galaxy. Even if at times his ex-Master reverted to a fenil bird state.

Thinking about his friend loosened the tension in his body. Thinking about Obi-wan was always relaxing, just as thinking about Padmé was quite the opposite. Both were very good feelings. Anakin relished his good feelings. They were the one possession he wouldn't let any one take away from him.

Grounding himself back in the here-and-now, the living Force, just as Obi-wan chided him to do, Anakin opened up to the Force again, feeling the cool waves of life swirl around him, peaceful, calm, without an eddy or whirlpool. No disturbances whatsoever.

"Damn it," he muttered, peering at the thickets surrounding him from behind his damp blonde bangs. "Where are you hiding, Dooku?"

His comlink started beeping. At last, perhaps someone found something to get him out of this forest. He unclipped the link, and recognized it wasn't a communique beep. This one was rhythmic, constant, quick, urgent - a homing beacon! Anakin sighed when he saw whose it was.

"Not again. What have you fallen into this time, Master?" he emphasized the end of his muttering, out of habit as his way of chiding the old fenil bird.

But, then again, if something had happened to Obi-wan, why didn't he sense a disturbance in the Force?

Anakin set into the forest to follow the homing beacon's signal, a greater urgency in his lightsaber as he cut down any underbrush in his way.

There was something wrong with the Force, he was certain of it, although the Force felt just fine. Wait, that was it. The Force felt too fine - there was no changes, no subtle differences from moment to moment to indicate the ebb and flow of life that sustained it. It felt still, almost frozen.

Could Dooku being doing this? Could a Sith Lord's powers be so great that he could control the very flow of the Force to cloak himself?

No, not possible, Anakin assured himself, stepping back as a rather large tree-type plant crashed to the surface, spreading chaos as animals shrieked away for safety. Anakin checked the comlink and calmly leapt over the tree. Even if Dooku could cloak himself, there was no way he could cloak the army of droids he traveled with. Right?

Damn, this is where Obi-wan came in handy. He knew more about the ways of the Force than Anakin ever would, even if Anakin was more skilled in using it. Probably why they made such a good team, he mused, a small smile creasing his tense face. Especially whenever one or the other gets in trouble. Of course, it seemed to be more Obi-wan getting into the trouble. Perhaps it was Anakin's time to mother him.

The beacon became louder, more intense. Anakin was getting close. And still, nothing. Just the same annoying forest, as even keeled as a streamlined Naboo shuttle. They'd landed at the same spot, and Obi-wan had then decided to split to cover more space. Anakin hadn't wanted to, so he didn't go far, and did it very slowly. Anakin would've much rather gone with the troops, skimming the ocean surface in a waterskiff, rather than traipsing through the mud and vegetation. Disobeying orders was second nature for the young Jedi Knight. And this time, Obi-wan would have to be glad that he did.

After a short while there was only one last tree. It crashed down into a small clearing, sending up a swarm of insects that immediately headed for his lightsaber. Only slightly perturbed, he unleashed the Force on them, harshly blowing them back into the ground. Stupid insects. Never had then on Tatooine, or on Coruscant for that matter. He sheathed his lightsaber and walked further into the clearing. The homing beacon was a steady shrill now. He knew he was there.

But no Obi-wan.

There was only a fleeting alarm in the back of his mind. He quickly jumped back as the ground started to give away under his feet. His back to the forest, the alarm dissipated. He stepped forward more cautiously now, and stopped well before the hole that sank deep into the ground, into complete darkness. Brow furrowed, he levitated the fallen tree closer, setting it down to run alongside the hole. When the ground didn't collapse under its weight, he leapt onto the gray bark and came to stand directly over the hole.

He couldn't see how far down it went. He stretched out with the Force, probing the depths. Nothing. No, that wasn't right - it wasn't that there was nothing down there, it was that he couldn't sense anything down there. The hole didn't only exist in the ground, it existed in the Force as well.

For a moment he considered dropping down into the darkness, but without being able to sense anything...

"Obi-wan, can you hear me!"

Silence from below, and around him. Just the forest, an even pitch of noise and sensations. Force or no Force, if his fenil bird was down at the bottom of that hole, he was going down there.

It was the homing beacon that stopped him from jumping into the darkness. He finally noticed the slight change, that it wasn't so constant now. Anakin turned slowly, holding the comlink at arm's length. Gradually sweeping the little device across the forest backdrop, the signal again returned to a constant shrill. Anakin stepped off the log and walked to the forest edge.

He saw it, and chastised himself for not noticing it earlier.

Someone had fallen and slid through the mud into a patch of thorny bushes. He squatted down, and gingerly picked off from the bushes a piece of white fabric, with drops of blood.

Obi-wan...

He stuffed the fabric inside his tunic, and a glimmer caught his eye. Shoving his metal hand into the thorns, he withdrew Obi-wan's comlink, and lightsaber.

Anakin tried very hard to use the Force to calm his emotions, to keep his sight clear, but the clenching of his fist, jaw, shoulders now enshrouded his heart. For now he noticed the footsteps in the mud, retreating into the undisturbed forest. And still, the Force told him nothing. It was so damningly quiet Anakin wanted to yell and strangle it, make it tell him what had happened to his friend.

He tried very hard, but the Force couldn't lighten his heavy heart. He had a very bad feeling about this. And Anakin did not like having bad feelings. They always led to bad things.


	3. Between the real and the more real

_My apologies for short chapters, but they work so well in this format. _

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 2

_Between the real and the more real..._

* * *

In a Jedi healing trance, a Jedi is still aware of reality, of the physical presence of matter and energy crystallized and playing out around him, or her, or it. It's not like a light sleep, where the physical world can exert itself on the slumbering person to wake it. In a healing trance, the Jedi is completely consumed by the flow of the Force. Physical reality is merely a shadow, a buoy bobbing along the swells. It can't awaken the Jedi, only the Force can.

As long as the Force remained calm, so did the Jedi.

Obi-wan sensed only the flow, so he went with it.

_

* * *

Concentrate. Feel the Force flow. Good, calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future...the past. Old friends long gone._

He had always had a beard. Obi-wan couldn't remember a time when Qui-gon didn't have a beard. Or that swagger. Head held high, even when disobeying the Council. Obi-wan, feeling far too young to be holding a _real _lightsaber, tensed, holding it tightly between him and his Master, his brow furrowed and dripping with sweat.

"Obi-wan, if you tense any harder, you'll crack your lightsaber." Qui-gon never yelled, never let his voice waver higher than a steady tone. But Obi-wan felt it hit him. The force of his voice.

"Yes, my Master," Obi-wan answered, bowing his head slightly. He hated disappointing his mentor.

"You may be strong with the Force, Obi, but you should always look at your opponent, especially if he wields a lightsaber!"

Qui-gon flashed forward, sweeping his blade into arc at Obi-wan's head. Obi-wan quickly parried upwards, only to find it was a feint, that Qui-gon was instead going to his side. Obi-wan brought down his blade, but it was a hair too short. Seeing this, Qui-gon Force-pushed the boy aside. Obi-wan skidded to a stop, then aimed his blade at his master, who'd already shut his down.

"My eyes failed me! I didn't see your feint!"

Qui-gon shook his head. "No, my young padawan, you didn't see my feint because you were afraid of disappointing me. I could sense it, and I took the advantage."

Obi-wan shut down his blade, straightened up to his full height, which only brought him to his mentor's chest.

"A Jedi doesn't experience fear. That is the path to the Darkside."

"Wrong, Obi, a Jedi experiences fear. A Jedi experiences all the emotions." Qui-gon walked to his padawan. "A Jedi chooses to not let it cloud his mind, to remain calm, as is the way of the Force." He placed a hand lightly on Obi-wan's shoulder. "But the Jedi make the mistake of ignoring their emotions, pushing them aside, believing they cannot feel. If you bottle up your emotions, young padawan, they do not disappear. They come back, stronger, to consume you."

Qui-gon lead them out of the training arena, his arm around the young boy's shoulders.

"And once they have consumed you, forever will the Darkside be with you as you go down the wrong path. Embrace your emotions, but do not let them control you."

_

* * *

Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control._

He heard the whimpering, muffled through the walls of the apartment. He didn't need the Force to know who it was.

Obi-wan got out of bed, wrapped his brown robe around his shoulders, and followed the sound. Past the adjacent bedroom where his young padawan slept. He found the noise in the common area. Wedged between the study console and the wall, wrapped in only his nightshirt, Anakin sat, knees drawn tight to his chest, head buried in the folds of his nightshirt.

Obi-wan drew the robe around himself, squatted down to lay a hand on the young boy's head, freshly shaven and given the padawan braid. Has it only been a week? Since Naboo, Qui-gon, Darth Maul...

Anakin jerked up and stared at Obi-wan. Tears filled the young one's eyes. Obi-wan took a deep breath. There was so much fear...

"Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin dropped his head again, mumbling into his shirt. "I had a bad dream."

"Dreams are the Force's way of telling us what we need to know."

Anakin's head jerked back up, his little eyes holding so much intensity. "But there was so much fire! And the whole world was melting! It was dark, hot, and, and..."

His voice trailed off to a whimper and he collapsed again into the folds of his nightshirt.

"Master, I'm sorry."

Obi-wan scratched his chin, feeling whiskers he hadn't cut in days starting to come in. "Sorry for what, my young padawan?'

"I'm so scared."

Obi-wan smiled, remembering. "Being scared is nothing to be sorry for. We all get scared."

Anakin looked up, eyes narrowed. "You're lying. You don't get scared."

_Darth Maul and Qui-gon, and all he could do, was watch..._

"You're wrong, Anakin, even I get scared."

"But a Jedi isn't supposed to know fear."

"A Jedi knows fear, and anger, and love, and jealousy," he replied, wiping a tear from the boy's face. "A Jedi chooses not to be controlled by these emotions."

"How?"

"I'll show you."

He moved quickly. Anakin launched himself at Obi-wan, and wrapped his small arms tightly around the older man as if his life depended on it. Startled, Obi-wan quickly adjusted to hug his young padawan back.

"In time, you will know how to control your fear. And when you do, you will be a powerful Jedi, just like Qui-gon predicted," Obi-wan said quietly, his breath softly blowing on the young one's braid. Was it only a week ago that he himself lost that braid?

"I'll be the best Jedi in the whole galaxy!" Anakin exclaimed, quickly recovering his boyish enthusiasm.

Obi-wan chuckled softly and let go. Anakin now stood before him, rejuvenated, all fear gone from his eyes. The Jedi Knight rose, patted him on the back.

"I know you will. You'll probably even beat me some day."

Anakin firmly shook his head. "Never, Master, I could never beat you. You're much bigger than I am!"

Anakin smiled and ran off to bed. Obi-wan watched after him, scratching his chin.

"Only time will tell, my very young padawan."

Perhaps he'll just let the whiskers grow this time...

_

* * *

It is the future you see. Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future..._

There was fire, as lava met clothe. The clothe ignited immediately. There were no sounds. Only the fire, and smoke, and heat, and the world as it melted around him. And wave after wave after wave of pain, stampeding across his heart, mind and soul.

_Always in motion is the future..._

* * *

All he could sense was the Force. For how long? _Time does not matter to the Force. _Where was he? Was he still lying in the thorn bushes? _Does the physical world matter to the Force?_ Had the poisoned consumed him? _Would it matter if it did?_

All was darkness, but he was not looking for anything. All was quiet, but he was not listening for anything. He was just knowing, trusting that the Force would awaken him if he was needed. Or keep him in the still, if that was to be.

He felt no fear, no panic. It was all so calm.

But somewhere, reality's shadow was becoming more real.

* * *

"Gretno shou tolac?"

"Xi tino lan, setno shou telan."

"Aa, shou telan. Hiyu krispan gitnolac."

Reality solidified, although the Force did not wake him. The Force only weakened, to allow reality to come rushing back in. He could feel the hardness beneath him, the humid air pressing on his skin and clothes. Somewhere insects buzzed, muffled. The sensations became more intense, instantly, as if he was thrust from the Force's embrace back into the embrace of the physical world.

And then there was nothing. No sense of the Force. Just the physical world.

He heard a metal door slam shut.

He tried to turn his head to the sound. Nothing moved. He tried to lift his arm, but it refused to respond.

_Control, control, you must learn control!_

Obi-wan took a deep breath, glad at least to be able to do that simple thing. Then he opened his eyes.

Another metal cylinder, from ceiling to walls.

"Oh, not again."


	4. What is being human, after all?

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 3

_What is being human, after all?_

"So, once more, I find myself in a metal cylinder," Obi-Wan mused, unable to scratch his beard in annoyance, or even fold his arms as he so prefers to do in these situations. But his brow, that he could still furrow. "At least there are none of those blasted bugs this time."

And at least this time it wasn't dark. Light streamed in through slits along the ceiling, that much he could see. Now he knew the shape and size of his new cylinder. From where he lay frozen on the ground, he couldn't tell whether or not these walls had those holes from whence the insects came. The Force wouldn't be able to tell him that either. Even if he could sense it, let alone use it.

It was a very peculiar feeling, again, not being able to sense anything through the Force past his immediate body. Worse than not being able to move, he'd experienced that numerous times before. This was a feeling of emptiness, and of being smothered in some slick gelatinous ooze that prevented him from touching and feeling anything past the slimy covering. Of course, that had happened to him before as well, much to his young apprentice's amusement. This time was worse. He couldn't just step into the vibroshower to wash it off.

If he wasn't such a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan might actually feel a tinge of fear. As it was, he was only mildly annoyed.And not being able to scratch his beard or fold his arms only made _that_ worse.

So the venerable negotiator lay flat on his back, arms at his side, watching the light inch across the ceiling. He hummed musical scores that had always been so important to him growing up. He replayed memories of battles and friends from long ago and watched them as if they were holo-vids, smiling and cringing at the events as they unfolded in his mind. He watched Darth Maul battle Qui-Gon. He watched Anakin battle Dooku, and then came Yoda - he still marveled at watching the little fellow burst out into his acrobatics to face down the centuries younger Dooku. Various battles during this war against the Separatists. Funny how they all seemed to be the same battle, over time and through the distance of memory. Even a Jedi's memory.

The problem with memories, though, is that they go so damned fast. He'd manage to go through his whole lifespan of interesting events, and the cylinder was only beginning to turn dark. He knew the planet's cycle. He had been out of contact with Anakin and the squad for ten hours now. Surely his young friend had regrouped with the squad and was patiently and thoroughly combing the islands looking for him.

He had nothing to worry about...not that he'd worry.

* * *

"Keep away from me!"

A rush of air whipped out from around him, pushing the damn buzzing horde away from him and his lit blade. Every single time Anakin ignited the saber to cut through the blasted jungle so that he could actually look for Obi-Wan, the damn insects would swarm around him. It was getting beyond annoying.

The Force-push was a temporary respite, and Anakin unleashed his saber into the forest to cut a swath in from of him. Let the insects follow the blade. Another buzzing caught his attention. Anakin picked his comlink from his belt.

"Commander Skywalker, we have picked up a faint homing beacon, from General Kenobi's comlink. Is everything all right, sir?"

_Shit, I forgot to tell them._ _Way to think straight, Skywalker._

Anakin took a deep breath. Should he alert the squad now that he had lost Obi-Wan? They'd want to join him in the forest, but that would mean distracting them from finding Dooku. And that could mean letting Dooku escape.

Fist flexing, he wondered what Obi-Wan would do.

_A Jedi's mission is for the greater good. Personal concerns are a distant second to this._

Luckily for Anakin, finding Dooku was both for a greater good and a deep personal concern, and one that the squad could quite handle themselves. In the same sense, finding his mentor was also both, and one he was certain _he_ could handle all alone.

"Captain, continue with your survey," Anakin responded, voice even. "General Kenobi's safety is my concern."

"As you wish, sir, Captain Jaetao out," was the crisp and even more even response.

Anakin summoned his lightsaber back, shutting it off far before if got to him to keep that damn swarm away. He'd managed to cut a path deep into the forest, which was rapidly becoming darker and darker the further in he looked. He'd been walking for hours. Obi-Wan's lightsaber hung heavy on his belt, slapping his thigh mockingly.

There was nothing. No sense of his friend. Normally the bond he and Obi-Wan shared made the older man glow in the Force, a beacon of all that the Force was supposed to be. But that light had gone out.

Trudging deeper into the forest, he felt it welling up, the old memories, the old pain, so crystallized in his soul. Not again. He told himself over and over after the Tusken camp, not again, to anyone. Let alone the man he cared the most about in the entire galaxy. So he kept calm by telling himself it was just this planet, the weird Force cloaking at the edge of his senses, keeping him duller than normal. And Obi-Wan was probably unconscious, which turned his beacon into a dim glow. So finding him with these dull senses only exacerbated this state they found themselves in.

But dull senses, an unconscious Jedi Master, and a dark forest were not about to stop him. This planet wasn't big enough to keep Obi-Wan from him.

And Obi-Wan was not dead. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Obi-Wan was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. This wasn't normal operating procedures for abduction. Someone should have been in by now to interrogate him, torture him, kill him. Or at least feed him. His stomach wasn't numb, and it sure was grumbling. The last time he ate was while they were in orbit. He had rations in his belt pouch, but they might as well be a parsec away in his current state. If it was Dooku's men who took him, they were being very negligent in their conduct towards prisoners of war.

_Oh well, could be worse._ At least he wasn't in energy bindings this time, rotating like the latest landspeeder model for sale.

A scraping noise, from behind him. Obi-Wan craned his eyes, but all he could see was the ceiling. He stretched out with the Force, and felt a rush - a warm glow of life, as if someone had just thrown up dark curtains to let in the sun.

"Are you awake?"

The voice was light, halting, and not quite human. It was only basic Basic, as if spoken by a child for the first time.

"Yes, I am awake," he replied, just as slowly, and realizing now how dry his mouth was. "Can I have some water?"

The scraping noise returned, and as quick as it came, the warm glow of the Force disappeared. _Aha, so it is something about this cylinder..._

A face appeared into his line of sight. It took a moment to recover from the surprise.

The face was a human, a young woman. And she reminded him of Padme. Same thick, long, soft brown hair, tied into braids to frame a round face with large, brown eyes that held so much innocence he thought he was seeing, well, something beyond human.

She knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap, holding it as she tipped a waterflask into his mouth. Obi-Wan drank eagerly, his eyes never leaving hers. She took the water away, and began spoon feeding him something soft, green and surprisingly sweet. He'd ask about it later. Right now, he just ate. After the first spoon full, he probed her for information. Unless the droids had come up with a very good form of disguising themselves, this girl wasn't one of Dooku's.

"Are you a human being?"

She kept feeding him, like a girl would feed her pet gremial, her head cocked to the side.

"What is being human?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the way she talked. "Well, I am human."

Her brow furrowed, head cocked further. "If you are Human, how can I be?"

It took a moment, but he understood her confusion. "No, my name is Obi-Wan, and I am a human being. It's my, my people."

"Oh, then it is my people, too!" she responded happily.

"But how? Xaantins are not humans."

"What are Xaantins?"

"It's the name of the people who live here."

"Oh, yes, they are my people, too."

Obi-Wan thought he was getting an idea of what was happening. "Do they look like you?"

"No, they are different."

"I see." Obi-Wan didn't want to press further, afraid that the conversation would become too hard for the girl to follow. But he'd bet a thousand credits in a sabacc hand that she must have been from some downed craft and adopted by the Xaantins. And if they could treat her nice - actually, looking closer at her, her face was dirty and her hands shook. He could even see fading bruises around her wrist, half hidden under the rough clothing she wore. Perhaps keeping her with them was as nice as the Xaantins thought they needed to be.

"What is your name?"

"Eyuria, they call me."

"And a lovely name you have. How long have you been with them, Eyuria?"

"How long?"

"Yes, um," Obi-Wan paused to quickly remember the cycles of the planet, to find a way to translate what he meant to her. "How many full moons have you seen?"

"I have seen them all."

_Okay, getting nowhere, negotiator._ "Do you remember a time when you were not here?"

"There is none."

Well, that tells him something. "Eyuria, can you help me?"

"I give you water, food. Do they not help?"

"And I thank you, very much. Can you tell them I will not harm them?"

Eyuria dropped the spoon into a bowl, and set his head down, somewhat abruptly, as she got up.

"They do not trust you. You are dangerous."

"Dangerous? Wait, Eyuria, I do not understand."

"You are powerful. Like the other."

The scraping noise returned, and the warm glow again reechoed across his being, momentarily jarring him out of the present moment.

"And like me."

And then she was gone, the opening again closed, and his connection again severed.

Only then did Obi-Wan fully realize what she had just said. He was dangerous because he was powerful. They knew he could use the Force, and so they put him in the cylinder. And like the other - did they mean Dooku? Did they think he was in league with that Sith? Well, if they didn't have much contact with Jedi or the universe at large, being a primitive civilization, then why would they think differently?

And like me? Did that mean, Eyuria was Force-sensitive? Or was it just because he was human, too? Were they hurting her? Were they planning on doing the same, or worse, to him?

A flicker of impatience washed over the Jedi Master. He'd had just about enough lying around on his back all day. Too many questions, and now a young woman in possible need of his help.

If only he had his lightsaber. He flexed his right hand, aching to grip the metal handle.

Wait. He flexed his hand, and his fingers actually moved. Even without using the Force, there was a definite tingling in his right hand. Now that he focused, it was in his left hand too. And his feet! He could wiggle his toes!

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, his lips turning up into smile.

Okay, back to being patient.

* * *

Eyuria leaned against the hut, head bowed, gripping the waterflask and bowl tightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. It took only a moment to come out of the trance. When she opened her eyes, the disguise was gone. And she saw Elder Chief Tamolok glaring at her, thick arms folded across a massively formidable chestplate.

He hissed when he spoke, which was only natural for a Xaantin speaking his natural language.

"Who is it?"

"It said it is human, named Obi-Wan, and it is a male," she hissed back, slightly bowing herself in the Elder Chief's presence.

"He is powerful?'

"Yes, lord, I could sense it. He may be more powerful than the other."

"Then he will be useful to us," Tamolok sneered, happily. "Did he see you?"

"No, lord, I believe he is contained."

"Good, then you will be the first."

Eyuria stiffened. It was meant as an honor, to be called upon for such duty. Especially as a princess to the tribe. But she dared not let her father see the fear in her eyes.

"I will honor you by taking him as my first."

"Go, prepare yourself. The effects will soon wear off, and you will need to be strong."

Eyuria bowed deeply, and remained stooped over until she heard the rattling of Tamolok's bone ornaments. With her father gone, Eyuria sank down against the hut, her eyes reflexively drawn to the stars sparkling through the canopy overhead, to where he must have come from.

That human had looked so deeply into her eyes, how could he not have seen? Or did he? Did he know what was going to happen to him? She could feel his power radiate off of him, warming her like a bonfire. How could he not have seen?

And what would he do when she came back, to take him as hers?

She shivered, but bit her lip and rose to return to her hut to prepare. She was a princess, one of the daughters of the Elder Chief, and the most powerful of her sisters. She was given a great honor to serve her people. She would not let them down.


	5. Tempting, even to a Jedi

**Warning**: Things are about to get racy. If you do not like sexual situations erotically described, then this may be the last chapter for you. My apologies, but the name of the story says it all. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 4

_Tempting, even to a Jedi_

He could feel the strength returning. He was lying very still, breathing slowly, calmly, focusing his energy into his muscles, nerves, and bones. The tingling had become a warm pulsating wave, rolling from his extremities and up to his torso. He had put himself into this trance as soon as Eyuria hat left. However long ago that was, he didn't know. How far along his healing had progressed thanks to his trance, he also wasn't certain. But he knew he would be much more ready the next time a visitor came by, whether it was little Eyuria or one of her Xaantin cohort.

Not much was known about the Xaantins. The Republic rarely made contact with races who, by even the most liberal measurement, were primitive, and the conditions on the planet that hindered even their most sophisticated sensors did not advance the study of the people. Also, the planet was not known to have any large deposits of highly sought after natural resources, thus sparing it from the interest of the many commerce guilds and trade federations.

But there was something. When he was preparing for this mission, he'd made a quick sojourn into the massive Jedi library. The Jedi had scouted out the planet about a century ago. Two Jedi Masters and their padawans were sent out. When they returned months later, they reported no contact with sentient life. But they did report odd disturbances in the Force, momentary lapses in their ability to connect with it. The Council at the time decided to investigate it further in the future, but he found no more records under the planet's listing.

_And I'm just remembering this now?_ Of all the things Obi-Wan marveled about in this vast universe, the human memory didn't often make the list. He made a note to pay more attention to that particular subject if - when - once he made it back. No reason thinking negatively now. After all, he could wiggle his toes!

The scraping noise returned.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, immediately withdrawing from the healing trance.

"Are you awake?"

"Eyuria," he replied, craning his head to look behind him. A little fresher looking than last time, she held another waterflask and bowl and was staring wide-eyed as Obi-Wan rolled on his side and struggled to push himself up. "Can you help me?"

"You are moving!"

"Yes, I think the poison from those insects has finally worn off." He managed to push himself up, but he had to use his arms to keep himself propped into a bowed sitting position. He felt like a youngling, meeting Yoda for the first time. "Although, I am not entirely myself yet."

"The insects, they kill with their poison," Eyuria said softly, putting down her wares and gliding to crouch beside him. Hands fluttering hesitantly, she bit her lip and gently grabbed his shoulders, directing him to lean back against the wall. She moved to get up, but Obi-Wan gently laid a trembling hand on her leg.

"Then I owe you my life."

He didn't need the Force to feel the uncertainty in her when she refused to look into his eyes.

"It is the chopak, it heals the bites," she whispered back, wiggling out from underneath his hand. She hurried across the room. Obi-Wan, grunting, pushed himself up and off the wall after her.

"Wait, Eyuria, I'm sorry, please, let me help you."

He got two full steps before his third failed him. Eyuria was quick. She caught him just before his face met the metal of the floor. Not even his arms were fast enough to save his nose from that injury.

"I appear to be thanking you for many things these days," he answered, coughing, into her lap, which he was amazed to find his face buried in. More tingling let him know that part of him was no longer numb. And it was firmly pressed against the hard metal floor. _And why am I not moving my face?_

After that puzzling moment passed, Obi-Wan again found strength in his arms and pushed himself up. But the strength did not last long. He managed to turn himself over, then collapsed again onto the floor. Except now his head was on Eyuria's lap. A placement he found himself, surprisingly, trying very hard not to think about.

"You should not be moving, you are still weak."

He felt slight pressure on his temples, which soon became a circling sensation. He closed his eyes, not even aware of the tension there until she started massaging.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore."

"How could I possibly hurt myself in here?"

"If you try to escape, they will hurt you."

He looked up at her, managed to brush a hand against hers.

"Is that why they hurt you?"

She spread out her fingers, and the massage moved to his scalp.

"No questions now, only answers."

"Answers? What do you - "

He saw her eyes close, then -

_Master Yoda, and he was just as big as the grand Jedi Master, standing at the center of the auditorium, addressing all the younglings. He felt so small amongst the grandeur of the centuries old Jedi Temple. But even he could sense it. The calm power down below them all. He had never sensed anything like it before. The Jedi Master seemed so fragile, so in need of protection. Obi-Wan just wanted to rush down there and make sure nothing hurt him. That nothing would ever take away that calm power that made his heart feel full for the first time he arrived at the temple._

They came without stop, without borders. Washing over him, pulled up without his control. He was swept into them, without awareness that he was being swept. He was only aware of that moment he crashed into. The feelings, the people, the sensations from the people. Each so vivid. Real, or not.

_They were both shirtless. He could feel the sweat pooling in the back of his trousers. How much longer? Qui-Gon didn't move. The muscles across his chest and arms were taunt, but not tight, not pulled into the readiness that would belie when he would strike. There was hardness there, but Obi-Wan knew from experience. That hardness only hid the fluidity that would ultimately be his downfall._

All the people, who've come and gone. He was with them again.

Eyuria felt his expressions, saw the impressions he left as she sent him crashing.

_So tall for someone so young. And so impulsive. Obi-Wan sighed for the umpteenth time and kicked the lightsaber back to Anakin. The young man pushed the dank blonde bangs from his face before pushing himself up, his young muscles rippling across his back. He watched his padawan pull himself back to his full height and summon his lightsaber to his hand. It was hot, the sun high over the Massassi temple. They'd discarded their heavy tunics. Watching his young padawan, he was wondering if that was such a good idea._

Wrong thoughts? Or were they right? Were they actually his? Did it matter? They made him happy. And happiness is not a path to the Darkside.

_They were all alone. Somewhere waves lapped the shore, and birds sang to the sun as it set. The stars were sprinkling the evening sky, prompting the evening blooms to unfurl and perfume the air. But the beauty of the nature around him was not equal to the beauty he saw before him. The slightest breeze stirred the layers of silk around her, moving her into a shimmering cloud, an ethereal vision he did not think possible on any world. The setting sun set her ringlets on fire, as she stood against the rail, her eyes half closed and turned towards the water and sun and the world that appeared crafted at just this moment for her. Obi-Wan could watch her there, in that moment, without a care for the war around them, or the oath he took, or those he might hurt if he so much as took that step towards her that he knew could send them both over the edge. But what an edge it would be. And for all his training, all his discipline, everything he had been taught and recited and reiterated to his padawan, deep down none of it mattered in that moment. Teetering on the edge, he took the step. And she turned to him, her half closed eyes beckoning as her innocently seductive smile slid onto her full mouth._

"Padme," Obi-Wan breathed.

Eyuria's eyes snapped open, but he remained still, his eyes closed, his mouth still parted from the name that passed his lips.

Her heart beating, her face flushed, she knew what to do.

She bent down, with hesitation only a brief flicker across her face, and brushed her mouth across his, trailing her lips down to his ear.

"I'm here, Obi-Wan," she whispered, moving her hands behind his head. "I'm right here."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. There was no sudden confusion. Only warmth, as the same scared smile flitted across his lips.

"But you can't be."

Eyuria smiled down at him. "Yes I can. I am here, with you, for you, Obi-Wan."

"Padme," was all he said before he found his strength to pull her to him.

Eyuria no longer hesitated.

* * *

Tamolok opened his eyes, a sneer pulling on his lips. It had begun. He nodded to the shaman that sat across the hearth. They had seen the same thing. The shaman continued chanting, and tossed more insects unto the hearth. They screeched until they popped, sending a greenish tint into the smoke that circled around the hut's ceiling before escaping through the small chimney hole. The shaman's apprentice scooped the crisp insect bodies from the fire with his bare hands and dropped them into the chopak he carefully stirred on his own hearth.

Tamolok was satisfied. His daughter would serve him well.

A flicker of annoyance crossed his face as he heard them coming. He made no move to acknowledge them when they threw back the flap to the hut and entered with only the slightest of bows. Of course it was Lesser Elder Uchalok and his two followers. Any disturbances among the people could be traced back to his only son. It was the way of things that he should have such a shuga for his heir.

"Lord, we wish a presence with you," Uchalok said, barely keeping his head respectively bowed.

"You have already made your presence known, my son," Tamolok answered, his eyes focused on the smoke, but fully aware of every movement his son made. "Speak your mind, while you can still claim it as yours."

"Lord, there are those among your people who do not feel this is the best use for the telan," Uchalok responded. Tamolok saw his head raise a fraction, and restrained himself from snapping it back down. "There are those who believe we should trade him to the other."

Now his son had his full attention. What kind of shuga nonsense...

"Trade him?"

"The telan could bring us the powers of the other - "

"The telan will bring us power!" Tamolok roared. Uchalok's followers cowered, but he merely bowed his head. "Your sister Eyuria is with him now to see to this! Once he is broken, all your sisters will have his power, and our people will be stronger than any other on the islands."

"Good Lord, my humble self only worries that this power may be elusive, while the power of the other can be seen, and is just as strong."

Now Tamolok rose to his full height, the smoke circling him like a planet in orbit. The followers stepped backwards, dropping to the floor. Uchalok bowed deeper, but kept his eyes on his father.

"Elusive! It is this power that has secured our people's lives. It was the way of our ancestors," he rattled his staff of bones for added effect. "Powerful we became when the telan arrived many Chiefs ago, and powerful again our people shall be for many more Chiefs to come with the arrival of this telan. Even under your guidance, Uchalok."

"Yes, Lord, but perhaps, once he is broken, the other could be contacted?"

Tamolok paused, his heart swelling with, could it be actually pride?

"If he is not too broken, and if the other would receive our offerings, perhaps - "

The flap was barely up when the scout rushed in and prostrated himself before his Chiefs.

Tamolok, his favorite sneer returning to his face, returned to sit before the fire.

"Report."

Speaking into the ground, the scout did as told. "Lord, we have seen another."

Uchalok stood over the scout. "Another telan?"

"Yes, sir, he was seen in the lane to the hunting pits."

Uchalok looked to his father. "He could be with the other."

Tamolok closed his eyes, and looked, and looked. He could sense a darkness. Like the one shrouding the other that hid. But this darkness was not the same. It crackled with light, at war with each other. The other was a still pool of black.

"He may be with the other, or he may be with the telan."

"If he is with the other, then we should turn the telan over to him."

Tamolok opened his eyes. "But if he is with the telan, then we could trade him to the other, and keep ours until he is broken beyond repair."

Uchalok nodded. "How can we know?"

"Eyuria will know, once he is broken. The chopak will ensure this." Tamolok focused on his son. "Send warriors to him. Do what must be done to control him."

Uchalok thumped his hands to his armored chest, then swept out with his followers.

Tamolok looked down to the prostrate scout. "You will await for Eyuria, and tell her to focus on this telan. Describe to her, and await her response."

The shaman stopped chanting and took the bowl of chopak from his apprentice's swollen hands. The shaman bowed and offered it to Tamolok. He merely waved it to the scout, who showed no sign of pain as the hot bowl burned his hands.

"This chopak will eat into the telan's soul. Bring it to Eyuria. I sense the telan will need -- the persuasion it can provide."

The scout bowed out of the hut. Tamolok nodded back to the shaman, who began a new chant. Tamolok closed his eyes and returned to his meditation. He could sense his daughter, the heat she was experiencing. His sneer lit his features. The power of the telan will give his people command beyond that of their rivals. The ways of their ancestors will secure their future among the islands.


	6. Control, but always there's desire

Thanks for everyone's support! This is my first time writing something like the following - so Obi's not the only virgin here! ;P WARNING: Now things get steamy.

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 5

_Control, but always there's desire_

The ration bar was dry and bitter in his mouth. Anakin chewed it ruefully. All the credits spent on this war, and you'd think they could afford decent rations. _Maybe I'll talk to the Chancellor when we get back to Coruscant. Can't have the heroes of the war eating bad rations_.

He looked up through the darkened canopy to the spray of stars, purposefully looking at the bright spot in the galaxy, to the heart of the core. _Back to Coruscant, whenever that was._

The entire forest was black now. His small hand lamp barely lit up his features, into the depth of his cleft, the ragged lines of his scar, or the cliff of his furrowed brow. The pale glow was given a ghostly backup as his and Obi's lit lightsabers circled him. Anakin barely noticed them any more - the Force guided them, set into motion with a gentle push from him. With their brilliant blades, the sabers drew most of the blasted insects' attention, leaving him and his rations in peace.

He felt the sting and bit back a curse as he Force-slapped the little bugger and flicked it into the darkness. Relative peace. Every now and then one got past his perimeter. Blasted things hurt when they bite.

Anakin shivered, cursing himself for not knowing how cold this planet got at night. But it wasn't entirely his fault. It wasn't supposed to matter. They hadn't planned on being planetside at nightfall. So Anakin didn't carry his cloak with him. It just slowed him down.

Obi-Wan would laugh. Just like Anakin. Never thinking about where he was going. Just react, go with the Force, all boyish reckless abandon. But Anakin knew that was why Obi liked him, why they were such a good team. One acting on impulse. The other a calm picture of logic and strategy. Together they were balanced, as one within the Force. Like the twin suns of his home planet. They were destined to blaze across the galaxy, bringing peace and justice to the Republic.

His lids were heavy. He rubbed at them idly while he put away the rest of the ration bar. He got up, stretching his muscles that were growing taunt, and hoping to squeeze the fatigue from them. He'd rested long enough. Time to --

_Eyuria..._

The wave of sensations hit him. He whirled, instantly calling his lamp to his hand. There it was again. So brief yet so intensely strong in the Force. It was Obi-Wan. Had to be. This was the third time he felt the presence of his master, but still he couldn't--

Anakin kicked into the woods the log he'd been sitting on. This wasn't fair. He knew it was Obi-Wan, but where? It was like he was all around him, and yet no where, all at once. And it was never long enough. He couldn't tell where Obi was. Was he head down the wrong path? Or worse, going in circles?

Anakin suddenly felt very heavy, as if the entire forest was pressing down on him. He swayed, caught himself against a tree. How long had he been in the forest? How long had he been awake? Leaning against the tree, he let his heavy lids close and cleared his mind. He opened up to the Force, to let its warmth flow through his weary body, knead his muscles and remove the fatigue - by force if necessary. This was no time to fall asleep. Obi would not give up so easily to save him.

The energy crackled through him, ripping into his muscles. It was more than being dropped into ice water. More than touching a live wire. This must be what it felt like to step into a star, and take a really long, deep breath. And in that one instant of a fraction of a second, he could sense everything around him so intimately, there was no difference between him and them.

But no Obi-Wan.

There was, however...

The instance passed. In it's place, a distant hum. That was growing louder.

Anakin's eyes snapped open. He fell into a crouch, simultaneously shutting down the sabers and drawing them to his hands. He squinted into the darkness. The hum got louder. This was no insect. This wasn't even anything alive.

This was a sound he was very used to.

The STAP broke into the clearing. The repulsors hummed loudly as the battle droid cast a scanlight across the area. A patrol.

His metal hand flexed around his saber's hilt. Dooku. He was here. This proved it.

His left hand tightened around Obi's saber. This was not good.

_A Jedi accepts the risks by accepting the mission. You must do your duty. Complete the mission. Find Dooku_.

Anakin swallowed, clamped down on his beating heart, and leapt towards the patrol. His sabers snap-hissed like angry asps, looking to sink their poison into anything in their way.

The STAP swirled to him. Its twin laser cannons opened fire. He flung away their bolts as easy as those blasted insects. The STAP backed up, continuing to fire, as Anakin pressed forward, the blue blades flashing in arcs around him. Jumping onto a fallen log, he launched himself at the patrol.

The STAP managed to slide to the side. Obi's blade caught the laser cannons, nothing more. Anakin landed on his feet in a crouch and spun, ready for another assault.

But the repulsors roared as the STAP slipped back into the forest. Anakin roared as well and launched himself back into the dark forest, stretching out with the Force to follow the retreating droid. The droid would lead him to Dooku. He'd defeat the Sith Lord and put an end to this blazingly stupid war. Then he'd find Obi, and they'd all go back in peace to Coruscant, where everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

That would've made his mom really proud.

He left the clearing. Trailed by his friends the insects.

And without so much as a noise from the brush they disturbed, five Xaantin warriors followed close behind, lead by Uchalok, whose lips moved in a silent chant.

* * *

The kiss grew deep, hard, as Obi-Wan pulled Eyuria closer. Deep down, she knew none of this was real. This was the chopak. This was the trance. This was not the real Obi-Wan holding her so tightly, kissing her with such passion. But she could feel him pressing against her, growing stronger and harder the longer their tongues played in each other's mouths. And deep down, past the voice of her father telling her her duty, beyond the teachings on the chopak and the trance and the disguise, she felt herself, her true self, stirring in strong earnest to respond to him beyond doing just her duty to her people.

_She was so soft. Beyond anything he could remember. But so firm as she responded just as passionately, playing with his tongue, clawing at his back. How long had it been? Ah, yes. Since they first met, almost a decade ago, when she was a young queen fighting to save her people. She had been so strong and determined. But he knew the woman under the steel. Fragile and just longing to be loved, to be alone with who she loved, without care and worry about those around her. To just be alone, with only herself to please. Obi-Wan knew her. He saw himself in her. Since that first day he saw her playing her own bodyguard he knew. Their spirits were the same. And now, all he wanted to do, was bring her the pleasure she so sorely deserved._

She pulled back to breathe in, his scent, his aura. She was lying under him, directly under his gaze. And those blue eyes. So full of warmth as they smiled down at her. Suns blazed there, chasing away the storm, shining a pure blue down at her. _not for you_ No, that was wrong. That warmth was for her. She was as he wanted to see her now. He was hers. Her first.

A cloud flitted into his eyes. Eyuria tensed. Or was he?

"Padme, are you certain?"

Eyuria relaxed and smiled softly. He was still hers.

"Since I first saw you, so strong, so gentle, but so sad."

The warmth began to creep back in. He lowered himself towards her neck, brushing his lips, his beard, across her exposed skin.

"As were you, my Queen." His breath was hot and moist across her. She arched into him, digging her fingers deeper into his tunic as his tongue found her ear. "But what about Anakin?"

Anakin? She saw the young man in his mind, shirtless, glistening in the sun. _another telan... so tempting..._

"My feelings for Anakin are different," her breath hitched in her throat as he trailed his beard over it to reach her other ear. "Like yours."

_Anakin. He was helplessly in love with this angel beneath him. Obi-Wan knew it. The feelings sparked off the young Jedi whenever he mentioned the Senator's name. It always made him...uncomfortable. _

Eyuria felt the telan tense over her, could see the thoughts swimming through his mind. The conflict in him was intense. If it kept up, she could lose him. So she acted.

"Very, very different," she whispered, trailing one of her hands down his back and under his firm stomach, until she found the bulge that was pressing into her thighs. "Feelings that would never lead to this."

She cupped him over his trousers, squeezing hard enough to bring him back to her.

And did he ever.

His head snapped back to her neck as he chewed hungrily on it. He buckled into her grasp, groaning into her neck. Eyuria didn't need to see into his mind now. His dam was breaking.

_So strong. He knew she would be. She'd be the one to make the first move. He never could have, never would have. His control had to be absolute. But always there was desire. To experience those sparks Anakin wrapped himself in. To allow himself just to feel the stirrings that the mere thought of her brought over him. Now here she was. As the stars sparkled, the waves lapped the shore, and the birds sang. She was here with him, in this moment. _

_And she wanted **him**. She had just made that very clear. It wasn't the Jedi Master she wanted. Or the general. Or the negotiator. Or any other silly title he was given that never was truly him. She wanted Obi-Wan the man. The man who for so long had kept the stirrings locked into an abyss in his heart. If he was falling over the edge into this abyss, it was because **she** was pulling him into it._

_And nothing at this moment could convince him that this fall would lead to the Darkside. After all, the Jedi were encouraged to love everyone. Right now, this meant only Padme_.

"I have loved you for so long," he groaned into her ear.

Tears came to her eyes. She didn't understand most of what he was actually saying now, but the connection they had due to the chopak and the trance made understanding his words unnecessary. She was seeing into his soul. _it is your duty _

The tears drew Obi-Wan away from her neck as he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. Padme, please don't cry. We don't have to - "

Eyuria kissed his nose. "Please, we must. I've waited so long. I - love you."

_The bottom of the abyss. So soft. So warm. So full of pure energy that crackled around him. This, this is love. It must be. And I was afraid of it?_

_She smiled up at him, ringlets cascading around her, her gown glowing in the night. _

_Her gown. And underneath..._

_With a quick flick of his wrist the Force tore her gown into pieces and scattered the useless garment to the wind. She instantly moved to cover her chest, but he was faster. He was a Jedi Master after all._

"Please, be gentle. This is my first time," she gasped as his hands, those strong fingers, ran circles around her taunt nipples.

"Mine too," he replied softly, so intent on exploring the flesh he'd just forcefully released.

"You could fool me."

Obi-Wan found her eyes again and smiled at the warmth in them.

"I plan to do much more than that, my Queen."

Then he found a new, much better use for his tongue.

Eyuria shifted her grip lower as she arched fully into him. He pulled her up onto his lap, his mouth never releasing the firm grip it had on her breast, while a free hand continued to draw circles over the other. No one had prepared her for the waves that crashed over her. This was the power of the chopak and the trance? This was not a duty. Work never felt this good.

His mouth shifted to the companion, but his hand strayed. Down, and down, gliding softly over her stomach, flittering over her thighs. Deep down, the waves of pleasure were swelling, breaking, crashing, over and over. She could see herself there, in the strange world Obi-Wan was lost in. Hearing the same waves, the same birds. He kept thinking of an abyss. To her, it was a new plateau, so high above the world no one could touch them.

And she longed to touch him.

_He was so focused on her that her soft lips on his neck came as something of a surprise. Her hands were tugging at the collar of his tunic. _

_"I don't know how - "_

_"Let me."_

_He deftly shrugged out of the tunic. Padme's hands found his chest as their eyes met. She smiled, her eyes sparkled. And in a swift move, she pushed him down._

_Actually shocked, he laughed deeply, bouncing her as she straddled his abdomen. She moved her hips lower, brushing across his tenting trousers, as she returned the favor with his nipples. He continued to chuckle, so completely out of touch with the Force right now and so not caring. He didn't need it to be with her. It was fun enough right now as was._

Eyuria was just marveling. She had seen other males bare-chested. There were warriors far more chiseled than the telan beneath her. But there was hair she could play with! And scars to run her tongue along! If this was how she was going to be spending the next couple years to make her people stronger, than bring it on.

_Padme pressed herself against him, breasts fondling breasts, and caught his lips. He welcomed her without hesitation, and his hands found the small of her back to knead. She moaned into her mouth, wiggling her hips against him. The electricity ripped through him as he arched up to meet her. The sensation was more intense than the deepest, strongest connection he'd ever had with the Force. His entire soul was wrapping around them, shutting out the rest of the world. She was all he needed, wanted, had to focus on. There was no war. No Jedi. No Sith. No universe. No one else but - _

_**Master...**_

Eyuria sensed the flicker and pressed into him harder.

Her hands slipped between them, down his hard stomach, and underneath his trousers.

Not yet. This could not end yet.

Obi-Wan shivered, groaned, as her fingers delicately freed him from the cloth.

**_Master, where are you?_**

_A voice. Not his. Not Padme's. From somewhere. Nearby but far..._

The flicker again, stronger this time. Eyuria acted forcefully by taking him into her mouth, finding a new thing for her tongue to play with.

_All he saw was her hair, bouncing. So warm. So very, very warm._

**_Obi, please, where are you?_**

Obi-Wan gasped, finding it hard to breath.

"Anakin!"

Within the next second, Eyuria found herself against the wall, held there naked by an unseen force. Obi-Wan struggled backwards, blinking rapidly, shivering.

"What, what happened? Where - "

_It vanished. Everything, into darkness. Had it been real? It must've been - he could still smell her on him, still feel her warm mouth._

He looked around frantically, regaining his senses, feeling naked and cold, so small and alone. No Force to comfort him.

Then he saw her. Knees drawn to her chest. But, she was naked?

"Eyuria?" he croaked, finding it hard to calm the beating in his heart. "What the blazes!" He pulled his trousers over himself, turning red. Cold metal against his back. Where was his tunic? Why was the ceiling tipping sideways? "Eyuria, what happened? What did I - "

Obi-Wan slumped over, crashing hard unto the floor. Then back into the darkness.

* * *

Eyuria wiped away the tear from her cheek, and just kept looking at him. His eyes were closed now. He would not wake for a while.

She had failed. This Padme of his, she was not good enough. His feelings for her were not strong enough for Eyuria to use.

She hastily wiped away another tear. She failed her father. Her sisters. Her people.

Pressing against the wall, she pulled herself up and shuffled outside.

Only to find one of her father's scouts waiting for her, with another bowl of chopak.

"My princess," he cried, immediately dropping to her feet.

She screeched involuntarily, quickly shielding her chest with her arms. It took a moment for her brain to revert to her status as princess.

"Give me your cloak."

"Yes, my princess."

Without looking at her, he removed it. She snatched it from his hand and quickly wrapped it around herself. It was barely a modest covering, but it would do for now.

"What brings you here, scout?" she hissed at him, hastily wiping any remnants of tears from her face.

"Our lord sent me with more chopak, and to relay information."

"And what is this information?"

"Another telan has been seen, my princess. Our lord wishes to know if this telan belongs with your telan."

_My telan_. Eyuria squared her shoulders, very glad scouts were not skilled enough to sense what she was thinking.

"And how would I know this?"

"You have seen his mind when you broke him, my princess?"

She snorted. "Of course I have."

"The new telan is one with light hair, dark clothes, a scar across his face, and a hand that no longer exists."

Obi-Wan knew so many telan. Eyuria closed her eyes, recalling all the faces she had seen. And then it was him. She hissed.

"Anakin."

"My princess?"

"His name is Anakin, and yes, he belongs to the telan."

She picked up the bowl of chopak. The scent was strong with this one. Perhaps...

"Go back to our lord, tell him what I have told you."

"But my princess - "

"Go now," she bit back, drawing herself up. "And tell my father our sisters will soon have a powerful telan to bring strength to our people."

"Yes, my princess, as you wish." The scout bowed, pressing himself into the dirt. He swiveled and jumped off, never again looking at Eyuria. Or the smile spreading across her face.

She knew how to do it. Obi-Wan would be broken. He would be her telan. And this Anakin was the key to insuring that.


	7. My Chosen One

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 6

_My Chosen One_

The shock bolted him upright. He looked around frantically, his heart beating heavily in his chest, loud enough to be the only noise in the room. He felt sweaty, and unusually warm. In a very localized area. He ran a hand through his longish, wheat-colored hair, trying in vain to remember what the dream was that would have left him in this state.

It took only a moment to realize it hadn't been his dream.

And in the next moment he could feel through their bond that his young padawan was very much confused.

Obi-Wan swung out of bed, pulling his robe on over his bare torso as he padded down the corridor of the transport ship to Anakin's quarters. He paused before keying open the door, realizing Anakin was not in his room. He closed his eyes, stretched out with the Force. He felt Anakin flicker uncertainly, then just as abruptly threw up a curtain between them, shutting Obi-Wan out of their bond. His brow furrowed, but it didn't matter. The connection was long enough for him to pinpoint the teenager's location.

The 'fresher was a couple doors down from Anakin's quarters. He tried to key the door, but it was locked from inside. He sighed, sensing only confusion and then a strong block from the other side. So he did the civil thing and knocked.

"Occupied," Anakin cried, stifled by the door. Whether or not he was actually crying, Obi-Wan couldn't tell. He hoped not, if just to save them from having _that_ conversation again. "Go away, Master. Please."

The pleading, however, was very apparent. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. He hated hearing that note in his padawan's voice. Even after all these years together, no matter how strong he got in the Force, there was that nagging thought that he'd never be able to quell the pain in Anakin's heart.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" he replied, softening the master pretense in his tone. "Are you injured? Ill?"

"No, Master, I just - "

The Force flickered. Anakin briefly let down his guard, enough so that Obi-Wan could feel the sweat pooling on the young one's brow, and feel a brush of heat off his body. Just like his had been.

Obi-Wan shivered. "Let me come in, just to make sure you're all right."

"It was just a - a dream."

Ah, that again. A road they've traveled often. Anakin could write a holo-drama based on all the dreams he had. Obi-Wan smiled, allowing himself to relax a little.

"Well, if it was just another of your dreams, how will hiding in the 'fresher solve anything? Unless you believe the 'bad men' can't find you in there."

Obi-Wan was trying to lighten the mood. It was, unfortunately, falling on a shut and locked door.

There was silence for a moment. Too long of a moment. His brow furrowed again.

"Anakin, please, unlock this door."

No response. Not even a flicker in the Force.

"Anakin, you know that if I really wanted to, I could open this door myself."

It wasn't a threat, and he wasn't completely sure it would be a good idea, or even how to pull it off. But it worked. He heard rustling as Anakin moved to the door and just as quickly retreated before it opened completely. When Obi-Wan entered, he had already withdrawn to the shower and was curled up on the ground, knees to bare chest. He didn't seem to be injured, although his body was flushed and still a little sweaty.

Obi-Wan knelt at his side, reached out to feel his forehead. Anakin jerked away, pressing further to the metal wall of the shower. Now this was getting annoying, and worrisome.

"Anakin, be still. You're flushed, and I want to feel for a fever."

"I'm not sick, Master," Anakin shot at him, finally making eye contact. They flickered from focusing on Obi-Wan's eyes, to his bare chest, and then very quickly back to the floor of the shower. "I just had a dream."

"But your dreams haven't affected you like this for quite some time," Obi-Wan mused out loud, while another part of him considered what he just saw in Anakin's eyes. "What was this one about? Was it the one about your mother? Or Jabba eating your house again?"

"No, this one was - different, new, unusual," Anakin trailed off as his head sank. What he said next he mumbled into his knees. It took Obi-Wan a moment after hearing this mumbled admission before what he meant actually sunk in. Then his eyes got big, his mouth froze open in an "oh" and he got up, suddenly feeling a little too warm and close for comfort.

He found the counter to lean on and silently contemplated Anakin before him. So young still, but he had grown so much these past five years. He was no longer a child. Taller, leaner, more muscle tone than baby fat now. And now...

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, made sure he was breathing. "Well, it is a normal thing, Anakin. Most human males go through the same thing at around your age, and I believe other races do as well, both the males and the females. It's just a natural phase of biological development."

Anakin's head lifted slightly, enough to peer at his master. Under that new gaze, Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. _Like he's looking right through me..._

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, about who it was about?" he found himself asking, although he wasn't sure why he just did that. Of course Anakin wouldn't want to talk about it. Who would? He wasn't even sure he wanted to know who it was about, although why that mattered didn't exactly make sense just then.

Anakin's head fell back down. "I don't remember."

_Get a grip on yourself, Obi, this is your padawan here. You're a man, a blasted Jedi Knight. Surely you can handle this. What did you do when it happened to you?_

Obi-Wan set his jaw and returned to kneel at Anakin's side.

"Trust me, my young apprentice, this is just a part of growing up, of becoming a man. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Anakin peered out at him again. Spurned on, Obi-Wan continued to extol wisdom he had heard from his master so long ago. "It is just another part of our nature that as a Jedi we must neither deny nor embrace."

Anakin's head came up higher as his brow furrowed. "But, then, what am I supposed to do?"

Obi-Wan's lips curled. "What do you do when you fly into an ion storm?"

"Disengage thrusters and ride out the wave, or else you'll fry your circuits," Anakin grinned.

"Exactly. This is the same thing," Obi-Wan agreed, relieved that Anakin's enthusiasm for piloting made these little metaphors easier. "A Jedi must always be one with the Force, must always go with its flow. Don't deny that you have these feelings so that they fry your circuits, but also don't embrace them so that they consume you. Do you understand?"

"Don't fight, don't embrace, just go with the flow and ride it out."

Obi-Wan relaxed, his smile bigger. "That's it. Trust in the Force to tell you when it's time to fight, when it's time to run, and when it's time to embrace." The older man patted the young man on the back. "Now, back to your quarters. A 'fresher's no place to spend the night."

Anakin got up. He was already eye-level with Obi-Wan. Remarkable, in only five years. What would the next five years bring?

* * *

He awoke, or came back from unconsciousness, whatever it was, and the first thing he felt was a sickness in his stomach. He curled reflexively at the sharp pain. He couldn't do anything about it. There was no Force to call upon here to help him. In a fetal position, he concentrated, focusing on all the meditation techniques he'd been taught that should be effective without the Force, even if only somewhat. He was beginning to feel nauseous as he concentrated on slowing and deepening his breathing. The floor swayed slightly underneath him. He kept his eyes clamped shut and rode it out.

It felt like hours passed before he finally stopped the racing of his heart, made his breathing reach down into the pit of his stomach to quell the uprising. The floor slowly stopped swaying, and actually felt nice, being cool against his flushed bare skin.

Bare skin? It all came back in, and he rode out the images, the flood of sensations by keeping his focus on his heart rate and breathing. It had been Padmé. Just as he'd always... But no, it couldn't be. He was a captive of the Xaantiins. He was in some sort of metal hut that was somehow blocking him from being connected with the Force. He was being fed by a young human girl named Eyuria. He couldn't have been with Padmé.

Right?

The floor no longer swaying, Obi-Wan ventured to open his eyes, although he remained curled. Yes, it was the same metal hut. Still dark, so at least he hadn't been unconscious long. He saw his tunic lying before him and tentatively uncurled to retrieve it. Struggling to sit, he slowly pulled it back on, squinting into the darkness of the hut. Were those scraps of clothing he saw?

"Come to think of it, wasn't Eyuria in here just before everything got, well, confusing?"

As if in response to her name, he heard the door being unlocked. He tied his tunic together as quickly as possible, although it improperly left a lot of his chest bare to the night air. He steadied himself as he sat. Eyuria was going to have some questions to answer.

But when the door opened, all his questions were immediately displaced.

Sweaty, disheveled, with a thin cut oozing blood along his forehead, Anakin threw open the door.

"Master, I found you."

Obi-Wan's heart leapt into his throat, strangling a response, as his arms threatened to stop supporting him. Anakin was immediately at his side, holding onto the Jedi Master in his strong hands.

"Master, you're hurt!"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the young Jedi Knight's arm. His other brushed away a trail of blood that threatened to invade Anakin's eyes.

"No more than you are."

"A minor scratch," the young warrior smiled ruefully. "You should see the other fellow." His smile soon fell. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Master."

Obi-Wan patted his arm. "Enough with the Master bit. I'm glad you've come. Let's get going."

"Can you walk?"

"Just get me out of this hut, and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fly."

Obi-Wan started to get up, with Anakin's hands still firmly in place around his chest and waist. Obi-Wan was beginning to feel warm, but dismissed it as being, one, in his tunic again and, two, being so close to a very flushed Jedi Knight. Now on his feet again, the room began swaying once more. All other thoughts vanished except for thank the Force Anakin is strong enough to catch his old man before he falls on his face once more.

"Wait, we have a moment, drink this."

Anakin offered him his canteen. The liquid inside smelled weird, yet familiar somehow.

"What is it?"

Anakin shrugged, smiling mischievously. "Don't know. Found it in a spring in the woods. Tastes really good, very refreshing."

Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, but if this makes me drunk, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Anakin smiled more as Obi-Wan gulped down the strange, yet admittedly very refreshingly liquid. He could feel his legs getting stronger even before removing the canteen from his lips. He nodded appreciatively to Anakin, offering it back.

"No, keep it with you. You need it more than I do. Ready?"

Obi-Wan flexed his fingers, anxious to wrap them around something.

"Anakin, where's my lightsaber?"

Anakin cocked his head. "Your lightsaber?"

"Yes, I dropped it in the forest. You didn't find it?"

Anakin shook his head. Then Obi-Wan noticed the strange absence in the young man's hand.

"And where is your lightsaber, young one?"

Anakin looked away. "I sort of, lost it?"

Obi-Wan found himself chuckling instead of sighing. For some reason, that just made complete sense.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go before we're - "

"Heyupso gretnak telan uyurio!"

He felt Anakin pull him outside and through the darkened village. He was able to stumble alongside, but Anakin's strong hands never left their secure places on his body, as if afraid of losing his mentor again. Obi-Wan didn't complain. Without his saber, and still feeling too weak to fully immerse himself in the Force, there was little he could do other then warn Anakin when a Xaantiin was swinging a cudgel or metal blade at them. Anakin gracefully ducked, dodged, used the Force to parry or thrust away their attackers without actually killing anyone, and without dropping his hold on Obi-Wan.

The older man couldn't help smiling at the grace and cunning of his savior. Perhaps Anakin had been listening, all this time.

They were at the edge of the camp before Obi-Wan suddenly remembered his pledge.

"Anakin, wait, stop!"

Anakin whirled around, placing himself between the village and Obi-Wan. He looked down at his mentor's face, confused.

"We're almost free!"

"We have to go back," Obi-Wan ordered, pushing himself from Anakin's embrace. Anakin reluctantly let go, but refused to remove himself as a barrier. "There's a young human girl being held in the camp. They hurt her. We have to save her."

Obi-Wan made a move around the young man, but his knees buckled and he found himself once more in Anakin's arms. _Damn, what is wrong with me?_ He found the canteen pressed in his hands and took another long swig as Anakin deflected a spear aimed for their bodies.

"We don't have time, Mas- Obi, we have to go, now!" he replied, rather forcefully, as his eyes grew dark - with concern?

Obi-Wan puzzled over that expression as he finished his draught. It wasn't right. He couldn't just leave Eyuria behind, especially without knowing what happened earlier. She had the answers, which, he chided himself, was a really selfish reason for bringing her with them. But he knew Anakin was right. Obi-Wan was still weak, from whatever those insects had done to him, and from whatever had happened earlier. He could just barely sense the Force, which buzzed weakly in the back of his mind. Was the insects' poison more to blame for the loss of his connection than that metal hut he'd been in?

He shook his head, returning the canteen to his side, as Anakin Force-pushed a group of Xaantiins into a mud hut that collapsed on top of them. All this needless pondering and worrying was going to do them no good right now. The Force would return to him when the time was right. And then he'd come back to free Eyuria.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder, bringing his attention back from the village. He nodded to the younger man, who pursed his lips and picked up Obi-Wan in his arms - actually scooped him up like some helpless invalid. Before Obi-Wan could protest, Anakin was running into the woods. A loud crash behind them told him Anakin had managed to topple several trees to block their retreat. Anakin only stumbled briefly once, grunting in annoyance, and soon they were deep in the woods.

Minutes passed, but Anakin didn't let up his pace, or let Obi-Wan down. While he felt embarrassed, being carried like some child, he had to admit it was probably the smartest thing to do given the circumstances. He'd have done the same were their situations reversed. Besides, he was so tired, and it just felt nice to be with Anakin again.

_Where the blazes did that thought come from? Okay, Obi, that damn drink is getting to your head. But now would be a good time to have some more._

"Um, Anakin, don't you think we've gone far enough?"

"Just a little further," was the reply, which came out strained. Obi-Wan saw it in his face. No matter how strong the boy was in the Force, this much physical exertion would make keeping up this pace impossible for much longer.

"Anakin, you're about to pass out! Now stop and put me down!"

"You're no longer my Master, Obi, you said so yourself. I don't have to obey your orders."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Not that you ever did."

"Right, so why start now? Now be patient. We'll be there shortly."

"Easy for you to say. You're not being carried like some damsel-in-distress."

"No one would ever mistake you for that," he replied, grinning mischievously. "At least, not with that beard."

"I happen to like my beard. It makes me look very distinguished."

"Yes, sir, very distinguished. A little old, but still handsome."

Obi-Wan peered at the man's face again, but Anakin wasn't showing anything more than concentration on his progress.

_Did he just say I'm handsome?_

"Obi, you feel warm, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, must just be an aftereffect of the insects' poison," Obi-Wan responded, hoping to convince himself as well. "And please don't call me Obi unless you want me to call you Ani again."

"I never minded when _you_ called me that."

_Okay, please tell me we are almost to wherever the stars it is that he's taking us._ Things were starting to feel very warm again.

And then they broke through the forest into a clearing. He heard the burbling before Anakin turned in such a way that he could see a small spring and stream cutting through a clearing, into which moonlight poured. There were no insects, and only a light breeze wafting through the canopy joined in the melody of the babbling brook. It was very peaceful.

Anakin set him down on some very springy moss, propped him against a log. He smiled as Obi-Wan sighed in relief at being on solid ground. Obi-Wan patted his shoulder, smiling gratefully. His boy had done very well.

"We'll rest here for the night."

"How do you know about this place?" he asked, again marveling at how calming it was. He felt at peace even without the warmth of the Force around him.

Anakin took the canteen back and drained it, wiping sweat from his brow. He was so close Obi-Wan could still feel the heat radiating from him, the beat of his heart through his chest. Obi-Wan found his gaze lingering on the man's tunic covered chest, and couldn't make his eyes move away. Until Anakin looked back at him, and he found himself hastily looking anywhere else.

"This is where I found the drink," he answered, ignoring if he even noticed the weird look from Obi-Wan. How could he not have noticed? "That's the spring. And there are no insects here. I think the water might be toxic to them."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking at the water. Anakin got up stiffly and went to the spring. Even in the dark, Obi-Wan could see the gash in his tunic that ran across his back.

"Anakin, your back!"

Anakin's shoulder sagged, but he looked back to Obi-Wan, who was starting to push himself up. "One of those Xaantiins threw a blade. I didn't catch it until too late."

Obi-Wan was on his feet and moving towards him before Anakin could get up to stop him.

"Let me check it," Obi-Wan ordered, happy that his feet didn't give out until he could reach Anakin and drag him down to the ground with him. "They may be using that poison from the insects on their weapons."

"Really, I'm feel fine. Could I have gotten this far if I was poisoned?"

"Fine, at least let me clean the wound." Anakin pursed his lips, but Obi-Wan was resolute. "It's the least I can do for your saving me."

"Again."

Obi-Wan smiled as they both relaxed. "Yes, again."

Anakin undid his tunic. It was a sight he'd seen numerous times. Slight frame, with just enough muscle to indicate strength, but not revealing the true power at the young man's disposal. A power Obi-Wan had both witnessed and been the recipient of. The skin was smooth, flawless, like chiseled stone, all the way down to the right arm that ended in a metal hand that was at times hot or cold to the touch. And all of it was covered with sheen of sweat that made it glisten in the faint light of the clearing.

_Steady yourself, Jedi Master. Remember the Force. Go with the flow._

That admonition would be better, if he could actually sense the Force and follow its course. Right now there was just him, and Anakin, who undoubtedly could sense the confusion in his former master. So why wasn't Anakin doing something about it? His eyes were locked on Obi-Wan's, until the Jedi Master broke the contact to move around behind him.

The gash did run across Anakin's whole back, but was not very deep and barely bled any more.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I should still clean it." Obi-Wan shrugged off his tunic.

"Obi-Wan, leave your tunic on, you're not - "

"We're both banged up, Anakin," he chided, dipping part of the tunic in the water. "Besides, I'm getting rather used to having my tunic off."

"I'll remember that," was the smart response. "I can't even recall you sleeping without your tunic on."

"I'm not that much of a prude, am I?"

Obi-Wan wrung out the excess water and applied the wet cloth to Anakin's taunt back. Anakin shivered as the water dribbled down his back, beneath his trousers. For a moment, that watery trail caught Obi-Wan's full attention.

"Obi, are you listening?"

He shook his head. Anakin had said something? Not having the Force was really disconcerting.

"Sorry, I was just contemplating on why I can't feel the Force."

Obi-Wan started rubbing the blood away from the cut, carefully tracing circles across Anakin's back. Anakin shivered again, but his shoulders sagged. Obi-Wan could feel his body relaxing under his ministrations.

"Not at all?"

"I haven't been able to since I was poisoned by the insects." Obi-Wan dipped the cloth again, cleaning it, before revealing more of Anakin's unblemished skin from underneath the blood, sweat and grime. "I thought it was just the hut they put me in, but now, I'm beginning to wonder."

"So you can't sense -- anything?"

One last pass and everything was cleared away. The gash didn't look so bad at all now. He washed out his tunic again, then draped the cool clothe over Anakin's shoulder, running his hands lightly over it to press the fabric against Anakin's skin.

"I'm sure it will be all right. I don't think it's possible to be completely de-sensitized from the Force."

Anakin's hand found Obi-Wan's as it brushed over his shoulder. They stayed there, and suddenly Anakin's hold on his hand grounded him. Their bond was instantly rekindled. He could feel Anakin's life pulsing through that hand, and through that warmth he could feel Anakin's life just as strongly as he ever could in their Force bond.

Perhaps stronger. The effect was definitely stronger, as his body flushed, his knees quivered despite his sitting cross-legged. This was the flow, the warmth and pulse moving between them through the simple contact of hands. But it wasn't enough. The flow was pulling him, catching him in the gut. This was Anakin, the man he had brought up since Naboo. He had been his mentor, his teacher, his master, his father figure, his brother in arms. But, was that enough?

Even as these thoughts raced through his mind, they were quelled by the flow, the pull.

Obi-Wan wrapped his free arm around Anakin's waist and allowed himself to sink against the back of his young padawan, his savior, his chosen one.

For a moment, Anakin stiffened at the weight of Obi-Wan so freely pressing against his back. But the moment soon passed, and the wet tunic between them refreshed his chest as it sucked away the quickly regenerating heat from both of their bodies. Obi-Wan and Anakin shivered together.

"This, this wasn't what I had planned."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He hadn't either. Nothing had gone as planned since he fell in that hole.

"Jedi have to remember that even their best plans may not be the plans of the Force," Obi-Wan muttered, turning his head to fit his chin into the crook where Anakin's neck met his shoulder.

Anakin chuckled, bouncing Obi-Wan against him.

"Even now, you're still trying to teach me a lesson."

Anakin's free hand began to lazily trace circles up and down the arm that encircled his waist.

Obi-Wan nuzzled his face into Anakin's neck. His hair smelt impossibly sweet, given the dirt and sweat lodged there.

"I would think now would be the perfect time for a new lesson."

Anakin turned as much as he could to regard the Jedi Master, much to Obi-Wan's disapproval. It moved his ear out of Obi-Wan's range.

"How did you know, I mean, after all these years, that I, that this - "

Obi-Wan brought his arm up from the waist to firmly grip the young man's chest, to pull him even tighter against him. It wasn't enough. The bond needed to be stronger. He needed to be reassured, that even without the Force, that he wasn't alone. That he never would be. That Anakin would always be there for him. That they would always be together, through thick and thin, just as they had been for over a decade now. That their bond would always be there. More than friends, more than brothers.

"Why else would you save my sorry ass every time I got in trouble?" Obi-Wan breathed, trailing his beard across the young man's bare shoulder, delighting in the shivering that coursed through Anakin and then his body. "You just like keeping it around."

"See, you don't need the Force to read my mind."

Anakin swiveled, dropping the hand on his shoulder to grip the older man's neck.

"Or to know my feelings."

There was no moment of hesitation. Of uncertainty. It just felt right. It had to have been the will of the Force. Because when their lips met for the first time, the electricity of Anakin's touch, the warmth of his body, the pounding of his heart crashed into Obi-Wan, and made everything else in the universe less then inconsequential.

It was not a slow dance. It was years of knowing each other intimately through their bond finally being realized. They knew each other well enough, were in such perfect sync, that their hands did not awkwardly linger anywhere longer than was needed. They knew how to touch each other to maximize the sensation, to hold onto it and lengthen the pleasure they could derive with their fingers, their tongues, their noses. It was a perfect ballet of give-and-take, of two bodies of equal power crashing over each other, fighting to give more to the other and take less. Neither won this battle, but neither lost.

They didn't feel the ground beneath them. Didn't hear the brook, or the wind. The stars were in their heads, all around them, as they moved against each other, panting, moaning, laughing deep within their throats and in each others ears. It was the best workout either had gotten, and both had needed.

At some point they had become completely naked. At some point Anakin was on his hands and knees and Obi-Wan was over him. At some point Obi-Wan lost himself within Anakin. At some point, for a brief moment, they were connected far more deeply than anything they could have achieved through the Force. At that point, when the universe was around them and in him, Obi-Wan felt a peace of mind, of heart, of soul, he didn't know was possible to achieve. And all he could do was hold onto Anakin as his body convulsed with this new power.

And then, that point of time passed. They collapsed to the ground, panting. Obi-Wan withdrew from Anakin, but pulled the young man's back possessively to his chest. This was his chosen one. It had been the will of the Force that they would be together. There was no fighting the will of the Force. All that he could do was embrace it.

They didn't say anything. Didn't have too. Anakin was right. He didn't need the Force to know the young man. Not anymore.

His heart began to slow, and his breathing grew quieter. He could again hear the babble of the brook, the wind through the trees. But it was the beating of his Anakin's heart and the way he traced circles up and down his arms that finally lulled Obi-Wan to sleep. Content for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

She waited until he was snoring lightly into her hair. She smiled, tracing circles along his arms. He seemed to really like that. She heard the door open but ignored it. It was too soon. She wanted to stay like this, even if was just a little bit longer.

"Eyuria."

She tensed, which only made Obi-Wan hold her tighter, nuzzle into her neck. But thankfully he didn't wake. She didn't want him to look at her. Not like this. Not right now.

"You should not have such concerns, Eyuria."

She opened her eyes, knowing Tamolok was scowling at her. She shut away those thoughts.

"Obi-Wan, roll over," she whispered back at her telan.

Smiling sweetly, he fully complied, leaving Eyuria bare. Tamolok tossed her a robe from his place at the doorway. She wrapped it around herself before getting up and bowing to her father.

"It is done, lord," Eyuria announced, emotionless. "He is ready for my sisters."

"You have honored your people, my daughter," Tamolok said, placing a hand on her head. "Your child will lead our people in strength and power."

"Yes, lord, it is my duty to serve our people."

Tamolok grunted and withdrew.

Eyuria straightened, pausing a moment to glance back at Obi-Wan. He was sleeping so peacefully, a smile lighting up his features even in the dark of the hut. Her hand brushed over her stomach, where she had captured his power. Their child would be strong, like its father. And perhaps, just as handsome.

A grin flitting across her lips, she followed her father into the village as the light of dawn crept through the forest.


	8. I'll save you, again

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish!

Thanks for everyone's wonderful kind words about the last chapter. It was my first attempt, and you have all been so kind to this slash virgin. And I must say, AniObi is even more poignant after watching RoTS on DVD.

Things start to get violent now. Time to call in the calvary!

* * *

Down the Wrong Path, Chapter 7

_I'll save you, again..._

Years of practice had told her how to keep her innermost thoughts and feelings from her father, the most powerful reader in her family. Years of lashings, both verbal and physical, if she so much as slipped him a nasty comeback without actually saying it. Eyuria did not love her father. That was never asked of her. Just her obedience and servitude, to him and their people. As the first daughter, and a powerful controller, she had been trained to use her powers to help her people. It was never a question of what she wanted.

Her sisters were not as strong as she was, did not have as much telan blood in their veins as she did. Her mother had been strong with the power. Adding her father's powers to the mix meant Eyuria had a tremendous legacy to carry on. So it was her privilege to be the first to have this new telan. Their child would be a powerful leader.

Her privilege. She continued to chant along with the shaman's apprentice as the shaman poured chopak into her sister's bowl. Tamolok stood back, observing the scene. She knew others were watching from the darkness that was beginning to lift. The sun would soon rise, and the hut would glow. And inside the hut, her telan would meet her sisters, one by one.

Her privilege indeed, not to have seconds. Now she just had to watch as her sisters manipulated Obi-Wan. So that Obi-Wan would touch them the way he had touched her. Say the same things to them as he had done to her. Hold them as gently, yet possessively, as he had held her. She could still feel his beard, tickling her shoulder.

She saw Tamolok narrow his gaze in her direction. Years of practice to shield her innermost thoughts from his knowing, but never before had there been a challenge like this. Obi-Wan was her telan.

The shaman finished pouring in the chopak. Now was her job.

Eyuria moved around before her sister to stare deep into the younger one's eyes. There was fear in those eyes. For a brief moment, seeing this made Eyuria smile. Interpreting the smile wholly wrong, her sister relaxed and smiled back. Nodding, Eyuria closed her eyes, and her sister obediently followed. She suddenly gripped her sister's head, squeezing it. Her sister showed no sign of pain. She only stiffened when Eyuria sent into her head the images she had seen in Obi-Wan's mind. Everything about Anakin, everything about the time she had spent with Obi-Wan. Every image, sound, smell, sensation, no part of the experience was not relayed from the princess to her sister. No detail could be omitted if her sister was to be able to effectively control the telan. Even with Obi-Wan's mind broken from reality, one slip could mean her sister's death, possibly even her own. And not necessarily by the telan's hand.

The last sensation, of how it felt to have Obi-Wan enter her, made her sister gasp, severing the link as her sister's eyes popped open. That was enough for her. Eyuria felt no need to share that memory. She opened her eyes and released her sister's head. Tamolok glared but said nothing. There was no reason she had to share that experience. Her sister would find out soon enough on her own.

Again she peered deep into her sister's eyes. Now there was fear there, but her sister kept a calm face and nodded. She had her duty to perform, and now she had an idea of what to expect. Quelling the envy, Eyuria stepped back, allowing the shaman to give her sister a different potion. Eyuria bowed graciously before Tamolok as her sister gulped down the potion to increase her ability to control the telan. Inwardly, Eyuria glowed. She had needed no such aid. Obi-Wan had been hers by her own intrigues, one hundred percent hers. But now was not the time for such gloating. Especially in such close range to Tamolok.

"My lord, my sister is ready."

Tamolok did not acknowledge her presence as he watched the shaman chant over his next daughter.

"You have done well, daughter. Return to your home."

Eyuria stiffened, but fixed her gaze on his feet. This was not normal procedure.

"My lord, should I not remain to help my other sisters?"

"You are no longer needed, Eyuria. Return to your home."

_Years of practice_. "Yes, my lord, thank you."

She did not straighten up as she left. She didn't think it wise. Her father knew. And he was not very happy at all.

As she walked away, she wondered how much he knew. And what he would do if he did.

* * *

He never let it out of his sight. The STAP was fast, skillfully weaving through the forest. But Anakin matched it move for move. Juking left when it did. Dodging a tree to the right. Ducking under a low branch. Hurdling a fallen tree. He was its shadow, moving without thought, aping the droid's desperate route of escape. He knew where it wanted to go. All droids did the same thing when alone and in danger. Return home, to their company, for reinforcements. Droids weren't very smart that way.

As he just knew this, he didn't have to think about it. His mind was blank, thoroughly focused on the task at hand. At finding Dooku. If Dooku was on this planet, then this droid's home could be where Dooku was. Even if not directly, then perhaps close enough. Where there were droids, there were Separatists. And if the rumors were true, then maybe even the Sithspawn leader of the Separatists.

The pull of Dooku led him through the forest. He had no regard for where he was. He was only vaguely aware that night was receding to the break of dawn. He gave no awareness to the scratches the forest afflicted him as he pushed through it, or to the drone of his insect swarm that sought the glow of his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. Nothing could stop or stay his metal hand from grasping the neck of the man that took his flesh one.

_oh, Anakin, by stars, yes_

"What the - "

Anakin's concentration was shattered. His foot caught on the tree he was hurdling and he flew face forward. He reflexively shut off the sabers and brought his hands to his face mere breaths before he crashed into bushes. Bereft of their light, the insects did not follow. Or perhaps they were just smarter than the young Jedi Knight, who ruefully untangled himself from the underbrush.

"What in the name of the Jedi was that!" he cursed, swatting away twigs and leaves.

It had been so raw. So heated, and passionate. The feeling had shot into his body like a turbolaser bolt, and was still humming as it slowly dissipated. His heart was beating faster than it should be given the run that had just ended. And he ached. Ached in a way he'd only ever really experienced around Padme, especially on those rare times they could be alone, and he and she were able to fully explore each other and their feelings.

But this had not been Padme. Even those times when they were able to fully realize each other and revel in each other's bodies, he'd never _heard_ her in his head. They just didn't have that kind of connection through the Force. He could always sense her, knew her Force signature even better than he knew his own. But he never heard her. The only person he'd ever heard in his head was -

Anakin's hand froze mid-pluck, his fingers squeezing a twig, holding onto it for dear life as the realization struck him.

The only person he ever heard in his head, the only person he had that kind of bond with, was Obi-Wan.

He suddenly felt very dizzy and shuffled backwards to lean against the tree that had mere moments before been his downfall.

It couldn't have been Obi-Wan. Forget for the moment that Anakin and he were both, well, Jedi, and by that vow celibate. Well, at least he was quite certain Obi-Wan was. His student may have a weaker self-control whenever he was around Padme, but Obi-Wan had never as long as Anakin had known him showed any interest in anyone. Let alone Anakin. _Not that I would want that. _

No, that wasn't fair. Anakin believed in being honest above all else, and that included honesty with himself. There had been a time, it seemed so long ago, when he was with Obi-Wan for so long, that he did have dreams. They had started out innocent enough, but then they turned into something far more intimate. But then he was reunited with Padme, and they could be together to explore and quench the passion that threatened to burn him in those dreams. Had he not been reunited with Padme, had it continued to just be he and Obi-Wan -

But again, Obi-Wan had never shown that kind of interest in Anakin. Had it continued to just be the two of them, without having Padme in secret to go to, then the fire might've consumed him.

So why now? Why all of a sudden, in the middle of a nowhere planet, separated by who knows what and how far, did this come through as bright and hot as the sun rising?

He heard the STAP's whine. Damn thing was circling back. Probably looking for the chance to become predator instead of prey. He had no time for this. His head hurt, and his body was still aching from the fever of, yes, it had to be Obi-Wan. Somewhere something was happening to his master, to his brother-in-arms, to one of the few people in this war torn galaxy he could count on and love. Good or bad, he had to know, and he had to help. In whatever capacity he could provide.

He somersaulted backwards off the log as the STAP burst from around a tree, strafing the log he'd just been leaning against. The sabers snap-hissed to life, pulling him back into the Force and the battle. Their heat felt like an extension of his own, of the heat he'd just felt from Obi-Wan. All as one, his blades danced around him, deflecting the bolts easily - even frying some of the damn pesky insects in the process. Two banthas, one damn big rock.

The STAP spun around him, never ceasing in it's strafing, as it drew in ever closer circles.

Anakin grinned. Typical maneuver. He let it get closer, confident in his dancing blades to shield him from the bolts. The air hummed with energy as the sun's light flickered through the canopy.

When it was within meters of him, he leapt high into the air. The STAP couldn't counter quick enough, continued to circle in closer. So when Anakin came down, with his lightsabers pointed directly beneath him, he came down on top of the droid.

And he went right through it.

Because it had vanished.

"Sithspawn!" Again cursing, the sabers were snapped to his sides as he landed on his feet and was instantly up and looking around. There had been no explosion. His sabers hadn't made contact with anything. One second he was looking down at the droid as it looked up at the sabers poised to slice through it. Then the next second, the STAP and droid were gone and his sabers had instead sliced through thin air.

He whirled around, lightsabers humming in standby, thinking perhaps the Separatists had developed a new form of teleportation. Perhaps it had simply blinked itself to a new location and was regrouping to come around for another pass. But the forest was quiet. Even the insects had left, dispersed as the sunlight broke into the woods. He reached out with the Force, but sensed nothing. The STAP had simply vanished.

Growling low in his throat, he cut through the log that had tripped him. What was going on! First Obi-Wan disappears, then those damn insects, then Obi-Wan somewhere is thinking and feeling and maybe even acting on fucking lusty thoughts about him and he's stuck in the middle of nowhere chasing an STAP that was supposed to take him to Dooku but which apparently doesn't even exist! The fire, the ache, the cold of his ghost hand, everything was humming, burning. He was getting sick and tired of this stupid planet!

_ishtu telan_

Anakin spun around. It had been through the Force, faint but he heard it. Not Obi-Wan, but someone else. Someone alien to him. Someone hostile.

Someone to blame.

"Show yourselves!" he growled, trying to focus through the Force on a direction to face. Now that he sensed the one, he could sense others, all the same in hostility, but lesser in strength than the first. He was surrounded. That really did not sit well with him right now. One thing to be tricked by a vanishing droid. Another thing to be surrounded by living people he was supposed to be able to sense through the Force. "Who are you? What have you done to Obi-Wan?"

There was no response. But now he could sense them. They couldn't hide from him now.

He didn't need to hear the whirring blade streaking for his head. The Force moved his blade up to slice it in two. Two more, and they easily met the first's fate. Then they came out, all ten of them.

They were humanoid, slender and shorter than he was. Each carried a staff that ended in curved blades, and a few of them were gaily twirling them as they sidled forward. Their skin was dark tan, and glistened in the sun - scales or sweat, he couldn't really tell. They were hairless except for bushy sprigs over their dark, narrow eyes, under their flat, broad noses, and running on a ridge from between their eyes all the way to the back of their heads. Leather armor covered their bodies, put together with no apparent pattern, yet all seemed highly mobile and bristling with weapons. And just as random as their armor were the metal studs protruding from exposed skin.

Anakin smirked. "You look tough, but I've killed uglier."

The leader, or at least the one with the most metal studs, pointed his weapon at Anakin while thumping his chest.

"Netsku-est krejack, telan," he burbled, twirling his staff with his free hand. "Oi-che nust Uchalok."

"If you say so," Anakin replied, shrugging. He opened to the Force and relaxed into a slight crouch. "Am I right in guessing you guys are the ones behind everything, including taking Obi-Wan?"

The leader motioned the others forward. "Wechan i telan!"

"I'll take that as an affirmative."

All nine warriors rushed him en masse. Undulating, twirling their staffs until they blurred, the warriors converged. They never paused in their rush. But Anakin knew the fight wouldn't last long. Wood and metal were no match for a pair of expertly wielded lightsabers.

Curved blades soared into the woods, cleaved from their poles. Anakin continued swinging, gracefully carving patterns into the armor. He didn't want to kill them. They weren't droids, they couldn't be replaced. But they also did not stop. You'd've thought losing their main weapons and having their armor carved up would deter them. Whoever they were, they were not so easily frightened.

They pulled out more weapons. Those flying blades were also able melee weapons, and the warriors were far more agile with the blades in their hands, managing to evade his blades far better than before. He never stopped his blades, but his moves quickly became simply to shield himself from their attempts at slicing him open. Unless he was going to press at them and actually kill...

Flashes of mud huts, brown robes, masks, women, children - he shook his head. No. He couldn't, not again.

Then a blade got through his shield and sliced his back. There was a momentary flash of pain through his head before he grit his teeth and retaliated.

That warrior lost his hand, and the bloody blade with it. When he leapt in to attack with a kick, his life followed his hand.

Still his brethren were not deterred. Force be with him, there was now no option.

The battle was quickly resolved. Flesh and leather stood even a lesser chance than metal and wood.

Panting slightly, his dirty blonde hair slicked to his face, he slowly turned to the leader, the bodies of the warriors in pieces around him.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a negotiator when people won't stop killing me," he lowered his voice. Nothing he said to the guy would matter. He just felt liked growling. The leader was still twirling his staff. Smug bastard. So much life and time wasted, and he was actually grinning!

Anakin snatched the staff away from the bastard's hand, Force-slamming into the nearest tree. That got a reaction out of him. His eyes narrowed, and he reached for his flying blades. But Anakin had easily predicted that, even without being a Jedi Knight. He sent both sabers flying to the warrior's head. They stopped mere millimeters from his throat and held there in a crisscross. One thought from Anakin, and his head would say goodbye to his body forever.

Now the leader really understood. His hands fell to his sides, dropping the blades. His eyes narrowed to mere slits. As Anakin walked closer, he could hear the warrior growling. Anakin knew the feeling. His back throbbed to remind him.

"Now, friend, you are going to take me to Obi-Wan - "

"Telan yshtak-"

Anakin squinted, and the blades edged closer. The warrior clapped his mouth shut.

"No interrupting. You don't understand what I say, and I don't understand what you say, but you know what this means," he gestured to the blades for emphasis. "Take me to Obi-Wan, or join your friends back there." He nodded back to the piles of flesh that were already attracting the attention of local insects. "Do we understand one another?"

Either he closed his eyes, or this person was able to see through the narrowest of slits. He burbled something in the back of his throat, or it could've just been another growl. Either way, he slowly turned and walked away. Anakin kept the blades carefully in place and followed closely behind.

Finally. Now he was getting somewhere.

_Hold on, Master, I'll save you._

_Again._


	9. Until dawn and beyond

Down the Wrong Path - Chapter 8

_until dawn and beyond_

His nose tickled. He brushed at it and rolled to his side, clinging to the comfort of sleep. Now his beard tickled. He scratched it, struggling to hold onto sleep. If this was a dream, by stars he didn't want it to end. He didn't even mind anymore that he couldn't feel the Force. Perhaps that was a blessing. He had slept so peacefully, deep and undisturbed. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Definitely not since the war started. But it was even further back than that.

Since Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon, he felt haunted. His entire time since then, all the time spent training Anakin, had been under an uneasy cloud of the rage he'd felt watching Maul slaughter his master. Rage that had then served him to a point, but in the end was not enough. Rage he was not supposed to have, and had worked so hard to control. But it lingered in his memory, waiting for him to slip.

The tickling moved to his ear. Obi-Wan let himself enjoy the sensation, smiling. Persistent young one.

In a flash, he grabbed Anakin's playful hand and pulled, twisting himself so that Anakin was on top of him. The Jedi Master held the younger man tightly around the waist. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling broadly at Anakin's wiggling in a vain attempt to get free. Wiggling that spread more pleasure into him, and only made the Master hold his Padawan closer.

"What have I told you, my very young friend, about waking me unless it's important?"

"And my fulfilling your every fantasy isn't important?" Anakin purred, focusing his wiggling to Obi-Wan's lower half.

Obi-Wan groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The comfort of sleep held no pleasure like what Anakin was tempting him with. He was passed being simply aroused. From the moment Anakin had picked him up in his arms last night and fled into the forest with them both, he had been in arousal overdrive. Since then, it had just been one constant state of readiness, erupted by just the simplest touch. And Anakin was definitely doing more than the simplest touch with his own groin.

"Oh, Anakin, by stars, you will be the death of me."

Anakin started nuzzling his neck, grazing his nose up and down Obi-Wan's beard.

"Would it be a good death?"

Obi-Wan stretched his neck, allowing him more access.

"If it is the will of the Force, then I think I could live with it. But three times, Anakin. Isn't that enough? Shouldn't we be going?"

"Never enough," Anakin purred into his neck. "I could do this until dawn, and beyond."

_Beyond?_ A cloud flickered over the warm rising sun, cooling his body, and darkening his eyes. Beyond this dawn was another day. One in which they would surely have to find the squad, before the Council fretted long enough to send in a search party. Beyond this dawn was a return to their _real_ lives, where the war raged and demanded their time and bodies to the service of the Republic. Beyond this dawn there would be General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker, Jedi Knights with a professional if brotherly relationship. Nothing more. Beyond this dawn, no longer under the cover of night, they would not be together, not like they had been, had for so long wanted to be. With the sun rising, chasing away the mist of night, so to was their dream evaporating before it could even fully materialize.

The cloud left the sun, but not Obi-Wan's heart.

Anakin stopped his administrations as Obi-Wan's smile fell.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Obi-Wan refocused on him. On the scar that could not mar his chiseled features. On the light in his eyes. On the way his dirty blonde hair hung down to frame his face. Focus on the moment, on the living Force. The advice from so long ago rattled around in his head, and he tried desperately to hold onto it. But it was slippery, it wouldn't stay put. The future, what was going to happen next, made it impossible to live in this moment and cherish it for as long as it lasted. If he couldn't have Anakin forever, what good was being taunted with this momentary pleasure?

Obi-Wan traced his boy's cheek to chin. Anakin purred, leaning into the caress. His boy. But for how long?

"A credit for your thoughts?"

Obi-Wan sighed, removing his hand to Anakin's whimpering displeasure. He pushed himself up on his elbows. Anakin refused to relinquish his spot over Obi-Wan's pelvis as he sunk into a pout.

"You're displeased."

"Not displeased, Ani," he reassured the young man. "I could never be displeased when we are in this position."

Anakin's smile returned and he slid his hands up Obi-Wan's chest. In a snap, Obi-Wan sat up fully and caught Anakin's hands in his.

"But think, Ani, what's going to happen to us when we leave this place?"

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't stay here, Anakin. We have to go back, to the squad, to the war, to Coruscant."

Anakin shook his head, a playful smile lapping at his lips. "We don't have to go anywhere, Obi."

He pressed Obi-Wan's own hands against Obi's chest, sliding forward to force the Jedi Master back to the ground. When he met little resistance from the Master, the Padawan stretched his hands above his head before lowering himself down completely on Obi-Wan, meeting him eye to eye, lips to lips.

"But the squad will be looking for us,' Obi-Wan weakly protested, barely even believing himself. "We have our responsibilities to think about. The war, the Council, the Republic."

Anakin looked around, grinning broadly. "I don't see any of them here right now."

"But we should really—"

Anakin pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. _Well_, Obi-Wan thought, closing his eyes and pulling Anakin tight to his flushed chest, _that's one way to end an argument_. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, and Anakin seized the opportunity, plunging his tongue to do a delicious battle with Obi-Wan's. His moan was swallowed by Anakin's mouth as the young man expertly maneuvered his groin over Obi's. And there it was – he was being held captive by his lovely boy in a secluded glade on a primitive planet, and he suddenly understood how to hold on to the moment. This was the living Force. This heat that had welded him to Anakin. This heat would keep them together no matter where they were. All he had to do was touch Anakin and the world would evaporate, the future would be nothing to worry about. Being present with Anakin would capture the awareness of the present he rarely felt.

Anakin drew back, eliciting a whimper from Obi. He laid his head on Obi's bare chest, lazily running his hand up and down Obi's left arm.

"So tight, what muscles you have, what strength," he drawled, lulling Obi-Wan with the softness in his voice. His fingers lingered over the wound he'd received a few years ago from Dooku. "And scars, from being so strong. Where did you get this one?"

"You must remember."

Anakin cocked his head to the side.

"From battling Count Dooku on Geonosis, nearly three years ago."

Anakin blinked. For a moment, Obi-Wan was certain he saw no hint of recognition in the young man's eyes. Then Anakin smiled.

"Of course I remember. I just like hearing you say 'Dooku'," he replied, nuzzling Obi's ear. "The way it just rolls off your tongue."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Count…Dooku." He rolled the name around his mouth like a draught of well-aged Corellian wine. Anakin shivered. "Dooku."

Anakin rolled back to straddle him, capturing his arms once more over Obi's head.

"I'll never join you, Dooku," Obi moaned, bucking into Anakin.

"We'll see about that, my Master."

There was a loud splash as a tree crashed into the brook, spraying them both with water.

"Get off him!"

Anakin reacted first, pulling Obi-Wan to him, which left Obi looking in the exact opposite direction from where the intruder had appeared. He twisted in Anakin's grasp, trying to see, but Ani held him firmly.

"What are you doing here?"Anakin asked, more surprised then worried. That made Obi-Wan really want to see what was going on.

"Anakin, who is it?"

"It is no one."

"I said, let him go!"

That voice…

Obi-Wan wiggled his arms between them and pushed, quickly and hard. He slipped out of Anakin's grip with a plop and fell on his back. A little bit harder than he'd anticipated. Stars dancing along the edges of his vision, he craned his head backwards to see the intruder.

And now nothing made sense.

Standing on the fallen tree was Anakin, facing off against Anakin, who remained seated next to him.

And before Obi-Wan could say anything, the Anakin on the tree launched himself at the other Anakin, lightsaber blazing brightly. In the next moment, that lightsaber sliced through his Anakin's body. Before his mind had any chance of properly processing what the hell was going on, he was holding Anakin's head in his lap while the other Anakin loomed over him, lightsaber still buzzing.

But it wasn't Anakin's head. This head had no hair, was covered in dark smooth scales, and had metal studs in the ears, nose and eyebrows.

Agape, mind refusing to work, Obi-Wan dropped the head and scrambled away from a decapitated body that was no longer Anakin's. Instead, it was most definitely a female, dressed similarly to how Eyuria had been. Her body stopped twitching by the time Obi-Wan had scrambled into the water.

A wave of nausea overtook him, sending his world into a whirlpool as vomited into the river. Everything hurt all at once. His mind was racing, his throat was burning, his heart was pounding. He threw up until the dry heaves racked his body into convulsing coughs. Absolutely nothing made sense. Nothing – nothing.

He squeezed his eyes tight and gripped his side, willing the convulsing to stop. He was barely aware when the other Anakin's – the real Anakin's? – hands gripped his sides and pulled him out of the water. He was shivering, and the world refused to stop spinning. He felt the person that appeared to be Anakin encircle him, hugging Obi-Wan back to his chest. He found himself suddenly too weak to fight off the embrace. He had to get a handle on this new reality. How he prayed his ability to use the Force would return to him at that exact moment. This was no longer a pleasurable experience, not by a freaking longshot.

"Who are you?"

"Master, it's me," the Anakin person said, using Anakin's voice rather convincingly. But so had the other Anakin, the one that he had –

Obi-Wan felt like throwing up again, but that was nothing left. The convulsing coughs returned, which made the Anakin person hold on tighter.

"How – how do I know it's you? And not another one of those things?"

"That was a Xaantin. They appear to be shapeshifters." The Anakin wiped Obi-Wan's sweaty forehead with his sleeve. "Like the bounty hunter we chased in Coruscant. You remember, the one hired by Jango to kill Padme?"

Of course he remembered. Did this person's remembering mean this was the real Anakin Skywalker? Or did the Xaantins have the ability to read minds? Hell, was he even on Xaantiis anymore? Did those damn insects actually kill him off?

"How can I trust you?"

The Anakin sighed, loosening his hold. "Open you eyes, Obi-Wan."

The spinning world had slowed down enough that the nausea did not strike when he opened his eyes.

"Sithspawn!" he growled.

He was back in that damn metal hut!

"How is this possible?"

"The Xaantins are controllers. They were able to manipulate your mind to achieve the results they desired." Anakin got up, slowly hauling Obi-Wan to his feet. Obi-Wan clung to this Anakin as the room quivered with their movement.

"And what did they want?" he groaned, unfortunately getting very used to this unsteady feeling he had.

Anakin sucked in a growl as he led Obi-Wan to the door.

"They wanted to mate you with their females."

"Oh," he whispered, grabbing his head.

Anakin got them to the door and rested Obi against the wall. He clutched it as the room continued to quiver. The images came back of the night before he and Anakin had escaped to the glen – which had been a complete and utter lie? Before that night – had it been yesterday, really? – Eyuria had visited him. Then he dreamt about Padme, in such a vivid dream, and had awoken to – to find himself with a naked Eyuria and himself nearly so.

"It wasn't just a dream, not completely," he wondered aloud.

"Are you all right, Master?"

He couldn't look Anakin in the eyes. Maybe it hadn't actually happened, but he remembered so vividly the way Anakin felt, smelt, tasted in his embrace. Worse, he remembered how much he liked it. And how he'd never be able to get those feelings back.

Obi-Wan's eye twitched, a heat burning in his stomach, not borne of nausea, as he straightened up and grabbed the door.

The Xaantins had done this to him, and he wanted to understand why.

He wanted to make sure it would never happen again. In whatever way was necessary.

"Come, Anakin, we should find the leader to talk to," Obi-Wan said, as calmly as he could muster.

Anakin gripped his lightsaber, and grinned slightly. "For some aggressive talking?"

For once, Obi-Wan let himself agree with the mischievousness in Anakin's tone.

"If it is the will of the Force."

He opened the door, and almost immediately was hit with the Force, with his connection, as if he had just grabbed onto a power coupling with wet hands. The reawakening shot through him, making every cell in his body tingle as he could suddenly sense the world around him. The trees, the animals, the Xaantins. Everything. It was still weak, but he was no longer blind and deaf to the will of the Force. The cover to the world had been torn back, and he could once again see the truth in it.

And he could sense Anakin. Only his former Padawan's presence wasn't coming from beside him. It was coming towards him very quickly. He could feel Anakin's worry suddenly changing to relief when they connected through their bond.

And then he was there, haggard, sweaty, dirty, brandishing both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. He had leapt from the ground and now crouched before him, lightsabers pointed backwards, looking up at him from beneath his tousled hair. He was poised to serve. But Obi-Wan couldn't move, couldn't speak. His eyes were fixed on the real Anakin, the one he felt the bond with, the one he completely knew was the man he had trained and fought besides. And he didn't want to look to see what was at his side. He already knew it wasn't human.

Anakin slowly rose, never retreating from his fighting stance, his eyes fixed on the being at Obi-Wan's side.

"Obi-Wan, what has this Xaantin bitch done to you?"

Obi-Wan pivoted slowly and just gave up trying to make his head work for the time being.

What he saw next to him was Eyuria, with dark skin, less hair, and metal studs scattered around her face. But he saw in the eyes, it was Eyuria, in her real body. Her most certainly non-human body.

"Oh, bloody hell."


	10. If start down that path

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for being so patient everyone - what good Jedi you are! I promise the next couple chapters will start to wrap up this, and answer your questions - so let me know them to include them. But now, back to the adventures of two lovable Jedi...

Down the Wrong Path - Chapter 9

_if start down that path..._

Tamolok felt it. The sudden cry of his daughter, followed by complete silence.

He launched towards the shaman, who shrunk down in the pain he too had just felt.

"You know! Who is it?"

The shaman gurgled as Tamolok grabbed his head.

"Who killed my daughter?"

The shaman, his eyes in mere slits, spit out a name Tamolok knew, even suspected, but would never have believed possible.

"Eyuria."

He roared, all of his fury boiled out through his metal studded lips as he grabbed his staff.

He took a step for the door, and then doubled over in tremendous pain.

His son. Uchalok. So many warriors, falling down silent. He felt each of their deaths as if pieces of his skin were carved off his body.

Shivering, sweating, he glanced over at the shaman, who only nodded.

"A new telan has arrived."

* * *

He looked horrible. Disheveled, dirty, trembling, pale, clothes barely hanging unto his body. There were no physical signs of injury, but Anakin could feel them. His Obi-Wan was hurt inside. The wound was something he'd never felt in his master before. It was seeping darkness into a soul that shouldn't have it. His master was supposed to be the epitome of all that was good with the Jedi. He burned with the lightness of the Force, a blazing sun of Jedi grace and wisdom in a sea of darkness. But now that lightness was faded, shimmering instead of blazing. 

Anakin shivered. His Obi-Wan felt more like he himself did at that moment.

Deep down, his soul growled... in pleasure...

"Obi-Wan, what has this Xaantin bitch done to you?" he growled, not preventing the possessiveness that came naturally to his voice. If this _creature_ had hurt the man he cared for, then this creature would soon find out what two expertly-wielded lightsabers can do. Just like Uchalok had, after leading him into an ambush at the edge of the village. How he'd managed to communicate with the others Anakin couldn't figure out. But they soon learned, as had those in the clearing, that they were no match for him.

Obi-Wan looked over at the creature, who tensed under the scrutiny of both men. Obi-Wan's mouth moved, but he didn't hear what the Jedi Master said.

And in the next instant, Obi-Wan had the creature pressed against the hut and had called his lightsaber back to his hand. The creature's eyes went galaxy wide as she found herself staring at glorious retribution in that blue-white blade. Anakin grinned. And he had been worried about Obi.

He shivered again, and his grinned disappeared. Actually, this wasn't good.

The darkness he'd felt in Obi-Wan got deeper, colder. Anakin could actually feel the anger roll off his master in waves, crashing over him and through him. That only made him madder. And more worried.

Shifting his stance to accommodate possessing only his saber, he drew up behind Obi-Wan, softly placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. But Obi-Wan actually tensed under his touch and shrugged him off.

"Obi-Wan?"

Hearing the softness in Anakin's voice just made Obi-Wan tense more. He went completely rigid. For a moment Anakin glimpsed a barrage of emotions and images through their bond. But just as quickly the bond was severed, shoved down into the darkness festering in his wound.

"This is Eyuria, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, readjusting his tightening grip on his saber. "She has many questions to answer."

Well, he heartily concurred. He had no idea what was going on, and understanding what these creatures had been doing to Obi was at the top of his list of current priorities. However, at the tip-top was getting them both out of there, alive.

"I'm sure I'd like to hear those, too," he replied.

He heard the buzzing in the Force. A group of Xaantin warriors had finally gathered enough force to head for them. While he wasn't concerned about dealing with them as he'd dealt with the others, protecting Obi-Wan was his focus now. And the possibility of those two activities not being completely compatible quelled the bloodlust that had started to rise in his throat.

"But right now, we've got to get you out of here, you're in no shape to fight."

Obi-Wan shot his sharp glare at Anakin, who recoiled from the intensity in those blue eyes. His heart stopped for a moment, seeing such a kindred soul in this man. It was ... unnervingly exciting.

"I will fight when I want to, young one, you are not my master," Obi-Wan shot back.

The group was getting closer. He really didn't feel like arguing with new dark Obi-Wan, interesting though the possibility of such an argument may be.

"Okay, I'm sorry, of course, but weren't you the one to tell me that there're always alternatives to fighting?"

Obi-Wan's glare held for a split second more before faltering and falling.

"Yes, perhaps that is for the best, for now," Obi-Wan responded, lowering his lightsaber. Eyuria, who perhaps only at that moment started to breathe again, did not relax as Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. "She comes with us."

Anakin nodded slightly. "As you wish."

_Thud-poing!_

Anakin sprang back as an arrow slammed into the post by his side. His lightsaber swung up the next instant as others followed. They disintegrated against the blaze. He felt Obi-Wan settle in besides him, joining his saber to Anakin's as they deflected the hail of arrows the group leveled at them. Anakin smiled. Now this felt just like old times.

"Get her down, I'll cover you!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin nodded, didn't even question. Obi-Wan could deflect the arrows easily enough, but in his current state carrying their prisoner may have been too taxing. He shut down his lightsaber, pulled Eyuria to him, and launched himself back towards the forest as far as the Force could carry him before settling to the ground.

The Eyuria creature felt limp in his arms. He knew she wasn't injured. Actually, she wasn't terribly nervous or scared. All he could sense off her was -- relief?

Anakin plowed into the forest, relieved to sense a moment later that Obi-Wan was right behind him. The few arrows still pursuing them thudded into trees or vanished against Obi-Wan's blade. Anakin led the way into the forest, trusting the Force to find a path for them in the unfamiliar territory.

Despite his haggard appearance, Obi-Wan fell easily into place behind Anakin, and soon the arrows disappeared as the forest swallowed them. Anakin had his saber extinguished to better hold the limp Xaantin. Obi-Wan kept his lit. Maybe he's just comforted by having it back in his hands, Anakin thought, as they hurdled trees in silence. He reached out tentatively through their bond, but Obi-Wan slammed the door in his face.

"Not now, Anakin," he grumbled, loud enough to hear only because of the silence that surrounded them.

Sure, not now, not when I want it! Anakin glowered, biting his cheek. He had just risked his life to save this man, and all he got out of him was "Not now, Anakin," like he's a petulant little child asking for a sweet biscuit before dinner. Not even a thank you! Sure, maybe Obi had just gone into the black pits of Kessel, but he's been through bad times before and it never bothered him like this did. Anakin simply did not like seeing his master in so much anguish - he smiled briefly, at least, not if he wasn't the cause of it.

He'd throw his hands up in frustration if it didn't mean throwing this Eyuria creature high into the canopy. Well, he'd still do that if he knew it wouldn't upset Obi-Wan. Just what was this creature's connection with Obi? Was she being mistreated by the other Xaantins? Doubtful, as his mind replayed the instant retribution Obi-Wan sought when his lightsaber was returned to him. By that token, she wasn't an ally - Jedi don't kill allies, and Obi was even reluctant to kill enemies. It just didn't make any sense. It's not like she could be his--

"Wait, stop," Obi-Wan commanded, grabbing Anakin's arm, snapping the younger man from his thoughts. "I know this place."

Anakin looked around, but didn't see anything familiar about the landscape they found themselves in.

"What do you mean?"

With the barest of movements, Eyuria turned to face their surroundings, and let out a strangled cry. She went from being limp to being a hellcat in less than a second, pushing and kicking to get out of Anakin's arms. Little good it did her against his natural strength combined with the Force he drew on to restrain her.

Obi-Wan descended on her and gently squeezed the tender spot where neck meets shoulder. She again went limp, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Thanks, didn't know she was that feisty," he said, shifting her weight once more.

Obi-Wan continued past them, muttering, "I did."

Anakin squinted at the man's back as he lead the way, but shook his head, tossing that line to the growing pile of confusion that surrounded his master. Eyuria once again secure, he followed Obi through the forest.

It wasn't long before they broke through the forest into a clearing. He heard the burbling before he saw the small stream that poured over rocks, shimmering brightly under the sunlight. There were no insects, no noise save for the river and a distant, melodic whistling of wind through thick canopy. Anakin drew in a deep breath. Amazing. It even _smelled_ peaceful. And the water was beyond inviting. It looked like Padme after a long stint in space, when all he wanted to do was bury his face in her hair. Setting Eyuria down on the soft grass, he greedily dove for the water.

"You always were better at finding peace than I was, Master," Anakin observed happily, water streaming down his hair and face. "This place is beautiful. How did you--"

Obi-Wan had dropped to his knees, still blazing lightsaber held too lightly in his hand, too closely to his lap. His face was a mixture, of blankness, of amazement, of utter confusion.

Anakin quickly flicked the dangerous blade off with a nudge through the Force as he rushed to his master's side. He fell to his knees beside Obi-Wan, but was at a loss of what to do. Touch him? Shake him out of it? Hug him? Were Jedi even allowed to hug each other?

_compassion, unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life...we're encouraged to love..._

And so he did.

He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, embracing the man the way he himself had been embraced so long ago, when the spaceships were still cold, and his heart ached for the warmth of his home and his mother. He held Obi-Wan to his heart, his hand cradling Obi's head to his shoulder, his other hand rubbing soft, slow circles on the other man's back. He just wanted to soothe his master, make that haunted expression leave, make him return to be with him in this clearing, dispel the darkness that was not supposed to reside in his beacon. He just wanted his Obi-Wan back.

It seemed forever before Obi-Wan stirred in his arms, breathed softly against the exposed skin of Anakin's neck. Anakin bit his cheek and averted his gaze as he let go, allowing Obi-Wan to pull back from his warmth.

But he didn't move far. They knelt side by side, legs, knees touching. Anakin kept a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, to steady the older man, and himself. By the Force, why was he finding it so hard to breathe?

"Master, please, you're frightening me. What happened?" he whispered.

Obi-Wan looked at him. He had never seen those blue eyes more intense than at just that moment. Maybe it was the haggard appearance, the pallid skin, the sweat. But Anakin doubted it. They were the eyes of a man trying to believe what he saw, and forget it in the same moment.

Obi-Wan broke the gaze to return it to the clearing. "I've been to this place."

There it was again. A flood of images and sounds leaked through the seals Obi-Wan had placed around his mind. It was a momentary slip, but he sensed something. Some memory, so recent, so raw, and yet so unreal. And why did he get the impression that he was part of it. A memory that he himself had no recollection of?

"What happened, Obi-Wan?" he repeated, even softer this time, as if he was afraid of the answer.

They heard the soft moan. Eyuria was stirring. Obi-Wan's gaze settled on her, but his expression did not change.

He got up, hauling Anakin to his feet. For a moment they stood there, hand in hand, Obi-Wan watching Eyuria, Anakin watching Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dropped Anakin's hand and went to the Eyuria creature.

"All in due time, Anakin," was the only response Anakin got to his question, to quell his mind and heart. "And thank you, Anakin, for coming to find me."

"You mean save you," Anakin shot back.

Obi-Wan threw a grin over his shoulder at the young man. "Someday I shall have to repay the favor."

Anakin folded his arms, grinning back. "Not likely. I'm never in danger."

Obi-Wan only nodded at that and turned his attention to the Xaantin.

_It may be the way of the Jedi to love unconditionally, but that man _really_ makes it difficult sometimes._ Anakin sat back down to watch them. This was a test of his patience, waiting for an answer to what had transpired back in the Xaantin village. So, he'd wait.

At least until that Eyuria was able to talk. Then he wanted answers. And there was more than one way to get someone to talk.

* * *

Tamolok stood in the center, surrounded by what remained of his warriors. Too few, the young and old ones, some of the women, his archers. All his best, his strongest, slaughtered by that telan who commanded a staff of fire. 

The legends spoke of the warring ways of the telan. The others had those fire staffs as well, but they had been undone by his ancestors. Just as the captive telan had been, until his traitorous daughter set him free to kill her brothers and sisters. And now she would lead him to them. For that, he will kill her quickly and save her the pain he wanted to deal her.

He tightened his grip on Uchalok's staff, still stained by his own blood. His son had lured the telan into a trap, but he sprang it too soon, too far outside the boundary of their village. Had he been wiser and lured the telan further into the village, the full force of the village would have turned against the telan. And no fire staff would have defeated them all. _Stupid creature_, he growled, wringing the bloody handle in his hands. _I shall avenge your death, but not your life_.

The shaman sat beside him, head bowed, his lips moving soundlessly. His apprentice sat alongside, translating to the lord.

"She awakens."

"Where is she?" Tamolok growled.

The apprentice fell silent, listening intently. "The silent stream, cutting through the woods in a sunlight opening. Between here and -" he paused, eyes widening, to look up at Tamolok. "Between here and the other's village."

"They mean to take Eyuria to the other," he snarled. He roared out to his warriors. "They mean to disclose the location of our village to the other, to those lifeless creations!"

The assemblage roared back, pounding on body armor, weapons.

"We will find the telan! We will find my traitorous daughter! We will kill them _all!_"

The roars intensified, shaking the surrounding forest with their anger.

He pointed to four warriors, the last of his best.

"Secure the path, and we will drive them to you."

The four bowed their heads and disappeared into the forest.

Tamolok pointed the staff to the archers next.

"Drive them from that clearing!"

His archers bowed and likewise vanished.

Tamolok bellowed to the remainder of his tribe. "Those of you able, I shall lead the way to vengeance!"

All the men raised their weapons. Many women drew bows and long blades and followed the men into the woods. Older children and orphans slipped the grips of their elderly and joined. Soon there was nothing left of the village but the elderly and the youngest.

And the shaman, who gripped Tamolok's leg as the lord set out.

"My lord, Eyuria must not die for this tribe to live."

"Eyuria's death is guaranteed," he hissed back.

"If she is with your heir, my lord, she must not be killed."

Tamolok did not flinch. He merely removed the man's grip from his leg.

"Eyuria will be killed. Whether it is today or months from now, she will not live to raise any children beyond birth."

The shaman bowed his head to the dirt.

Tamolok held his son's staff over his head and with a roar snapped it in two, discarding the pieces like mere kindling into the forest. Snatching his own staff from his youngest daughter's hands, he stormed into the forest, death his sole pursuit.


	11. Smallest of details

My deepest apologies for the time lag - and my great thanks to those who have kept me going. I've heard people asking for contradictory things in this chapter, but I hope I delivered enough to satisfy everyone's tastes. ;-P

* * *

Chapter 10 

_smallest of details..._

It was elementary geometry. He had learned it a long time ago, in a system far, far away from the gleaming Core world of Coruscant. Well, he'd never actually been taught it. Slaves aren't formally educated; they just have to pick things up as they go along. His mother had thought of helping him learn to read, write and do arithmetic, but there was never a need for it. What he didn't learn at Watto's he picked up on his own, naturally. That was a gift from the Force, probably, just like his being so good at building things and piloting.

So why in the name of the Sith was he being forced to sit with padawans half his age to learn about _elementary geometry_!

Ten year old Anakin fidgeted in his hard seat, until he caught the glare from Master Gre'elk's three eyes. But he couldn't help it! This was just so boring! He could teach this class himself. Force, he was pretty certain he could teach them the quantum mechanical calculations they would need to be able to pilot through hyperspace vectors. All of this time in class was just busy work when he should be learning how to move things, or at least work with a lightsaber.

"Yes, but one must understand that the simplest triangle is related to the most complex movement you can perform with your lightsaber, my young padawan."

Anakin went rigid. Sithspawn, his master had not only heard this thoughts, but had just walked into the room and chastised him in front of everyone. He could feel all the other padawans, the younglings, looking at him, as his young master stepped alongside Master Gre'elk. Obi-Wan folded his arms under his robes and looked directly at his young charge. Anakin felt his face redden and lowered his eyes.

"Tell me, young Anakin, what is the importance of the triangle?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice soft, calm, and yet resounding in the quiet temple chamber.

"The triangle - "

"When you answer someone, provide them the courtesy of looking at them," his master quickly reprimanded.

Anakin flushed redder, bit the urge to scrunch lower in his seat, and looked up. Obi-Wan was looking intently at him, but there was no hardness in those blue eyes, or sternness in the fresh face. Anakin only sensed encouragement from his master. Watto would have swatted at him, or punished him with no food, or some other horrible mistreatment a slave can always expect from a master to fix any petulant behavior. But not here. This _master_ was different. It warmed Anakin's heart to see the slight smile come to Obi-Wan's mouth as Anakin drew up in response to his challenge.

"The triangle is the first object that is formed with more than one line," Anakin answered, his voice clear and steady. "With three lines and three angles, a triangle can have a variety of appearances."

"And why is understanding the triangle important to understanding lightsaber technique?"

Anakin's brow furrowed. This wasn't something they had covered yet. Obi-Wan was barely willing to let him turn a lightsaber on and off by himself. They hadn't gone over any stances or movements that required three sides or three angles. Just take the lightsaber in your hand, hold it in front of you, thrust, parry, feel how it hums and moves as an extension of your body, and your connection with the -

His eyes brightened. "Because when a Jedi uses a lightsaber, it becomes an extension of his body and his connection with the Force! Three sides, and the movements would be the three angles!"

Obi-Wan's smile widened, briefly, before his calm countenance regained control. But Anakin didn't miss it.

"Well done, Padawan, if a little enthusiastic of an answer." Obi-Wan redirected his gaze to the rest of the class. "As Padawan Skywalker has just demonstrated, your class work is intricately related to everything you will learn to become a Jedi. Do not underestimate the little things." He glanced back at Anakin. "No matter how boring they may be. Even the smallest detail can reveal the universe."

He nodded to Anakin then conversed silently with Master Gre'elk. Anakin sat back, watching his wise master. His head was buzzing with pride. The smallest detail can reveal the universe. And the smallest person can change it. Anakin knew. He, Master Kenobi and the Force. Together, they formed the perfect triangle. Together, they could take on the universe. He was certain of it.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to find the calm, the peace, the light at his core that warmed him, protected him, made him one with the Force. He slowed his breathes. He slowed his pulse. He focused inward, touching that core, his current of power that had been strengthened through years of training. He could feel the warm sunlight basking his tired body, and he tried to use his core to meet this light, to invigorate his body from the inside as well. 

But still, he shivered.

He tried, had been trying since Anakin, the real Anakin, landed before him outside the metal hut. He tried, repeatedly. But he could not do it.

_There is no try. Only doing exists._

Trying is doing. It is an action toward an intended goal. He was doing his best to calm down, to rid his mind, his body, of the chill and the fire that cried out for retribution. The darkness that had hungered for Darth Maul's blood to be as injuriously spilt. He was doing all he could to regain himself, the Jedi Master, the General of the Republic, the calm Negotiator.

But he was failing.

He wasn't any of those. Not right now. He was a man who had had his most personal, private feelings and desires - those he kept repressed into the darkness and away even from himself - forced out. His inner core had been cracked open and this darkness had been spilt and used against him.

_To rape me..._

He stood now before his rapist - his only one? - and he could not find the calm. All his efforts and his training and all he could see was Eyuria, moving slowly, silently, on the mossy ground where only hours before he and Anakin -

No, not Anakin. Eyuria, in disguise. Or one of her sisters. Manipulating his mind. Taking advantage of his weakened state. Of him. Not the real Anakin, not his -

Obi-Wan wanted so desperately to shove everything that had been ripped from him back into that darkness. To lock it under the firm control of the Force. These were not feelings or desires he could act on. What use were they to him? But here they were, playing out before his eyes, remembered by every sense that still hummed with the thought of what had happened.

He knew Anakin was watching him. Anakin who had risked his life to save him. Who deserved answers. But how could he tell his friend Eyuria had tried to rape him as Padme because of his feelings for the Senator? Or how she had succeeded, by using his feelings for Anakin?

Obi-Wan clenched his saber. It would be better if Eyuria was dead.

This was not a regretful thought. Without Eyuria, he could lie, and Anakin would never have to learn his secrets, those that would surely drive them apart. Possibly permanently. Even without those feelings being stirred, the thought of having his brother-in-arms despising him left Obi-Wan feeling cold. Colder than the thought of killing Eyuria.

So why hadn't he? Why didn't he strike with vengeance when given the chance back at the hut? Yes, doing such in anger would have been a step down the path of the Darkside. But he had stepped down the wrong path a decade ago, in the Naboo garbage room. His training of Anakin pulled him off it. And back at the hut, Anakin's steadying presence quelled the bloodlust crying in his soul.

But it had been more than that. With his Force-senses restored, he finally saw Eyuria. And what he felt in her was odd. He didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was just a reaction in the Force to whatever powers she used to confuse and control him. He couldn't tell. The feeling was so alien to anything he'd encountered before, in all his years of traveling the galaxy. In that instance of confusion and curiosity, he was able to squelch his bloodlust. He no longer wanted Eyuria dead. He wanted answers. But how to manage this with Anakin so near by?

Obi-Wan sighed and dropped to sit cross-legged by Eyuria. She was softly snoring now, apparently moving from being unconscious to being asleep. He closed his eyes and turned into the light. So warm. All encompassing, enveloping, and sparking off every nerve. A blanket of liquid joy. It would be so easy to drown in it.

Just like the darkness. Forget and enjoy the pleasure of not worrying, not caring.

_But that's not me._ He sighed again, but a small smile creased his parched lips. _I'm a fuss-bot. A mother hen to Anakin's wild chick_._ I never was one to just have fun. _He smiled more. _Unless my mind is being manipulated by a primitive female of some alien Outer Rim world_. It was all so - insane! He didn't even know he was chuckling.

He felt something cool and wet in his hand. He opened his eyes to find himself staring in the blues of Anakin's worried face. Anakin's lips were moving, forming words apparently, but he didn't catch any of it. He saw the eyes, the scar, the lips, the hair. And his mind tingled with the memory of the doppelganger's use of them.

"Obi-Wan, do you hear me?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the canteen of water placed in his hand. _He must want me to drink_. His smile grew.

"Now who's the mother hen?"

Relief, confusion, amusement washed over Anakin's features. He sat back, cross-legged, a meter or so away from Obi-Wan. A part of him ached at the idea of Anakin being so far away. So he identified that part and ignored it. These feelings must be controlled. Back into the darkness he sent it. In the light, they'd only explode.

"You've been sitting so quietly, I was getting worried," Anakin said softly, looking at the ground between them. Obi-Wan took a long draught from the canteen. "Is she asleep?"

The water was refreshing. His stomach felt empty, but Anakin had anticipated this as well. A ration bar lay before him. Nodding appreciatively to Anakin, he nibbled it. He'd had nothing but that concoction Eyuria had been giving him. A ration bar tasted like an Alderaan royal eight-course banquet. And he was very thankful for the quiet between them. Obi-Wan would never have imaging using Anakin's presence to help him find peace. But right now, after everything, it made complete sense. Obi-Wan wanted to hold onto this silence, to find himself.

But Anakin was sitting, watching him eat, so patiently, so unlike him. _So much like myself_.

"Anakin, you've grown up."

The young man, apparently not expecting this observation, responded, his brow cocked, a smile on his lips, "Well, it's about time you noticed. Even Padme noticed before you did."

Obi-Wan flinched before he could catch himself. And Anakin quickly noticed.

He reached out, but Obi-Wan drew back, leaving the young man's open hand hanging in the bright air between them. This also did not go unnoticed.

"Master - Obi-Wan, please tell me what happened." He let his hand drop, and with it his voice. "You're scaring me."

Obi-Wan straightened his back and closed his eyes. _Calm, peace, at one with the Force. This is the way of the Jedi_.

"Anakin, what is the Darkside?"

"I'm not in the mood for another lesson - "

"We've always talked about it abstractly," his voice was low but clear. "Fear, anger, aggression, all the negative aspects of life, these corrupt, lead one down the path to the Darkside. A seductive path towards power, towards control. But along the way we lose ourselves, those we care about and love. We are told the Darkside is not more powerful, just more clever." He opened his eyes. Anakin's brow was a deep crease across his face. "Yes, that's it. We are told about this wrong path, but how can we truly know it unless we've walked down it, if even for a little. But once you start down that path, it can be impossible to get off."

"What are you - "

"I've started down that path once before, Anakin, and it was by training you that I did not keep on it. I need your help again. This time, the path - is much more tempting."

Anakin audibly gulped and bowed his head. "I - I don't know - "

"Anakin, the Xaantins are Force-users, of some sort."

"Yes, I sensed that, when they were sending me on a wild bantha chase through the forest after a phantom STAP," Anakin snorted. "They could teach us all about how to improve our Jedi mind trick. What did they do to you?"

"You have to promise to remain calm, no matter what I say."

"You are really scaring me now, Obi."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _He used the familiar_. Control yourself, Jedi Master. You have to get a hold of this before everything falls apart.

"Anakin, do you promise me..."

He felt Anakin move closer, but he couldn't respond. Every ounce of strength he had left was going towards not reacting. The inadvertent seduction Anakin exuded was a battle he desperately fought to overcome.

"I promise to not over-react, as you'd put it."

Obi-Wan nodded and let out a slow breath, preparing himself for when he opened his eyes. There he was. Within reach. All he had to do was grab him and run.

Instead, he wove a story of half-truths and omissions.

He told Anakin about falling into the pit with the insects. Anakin shared his encounters with the pests. They agreed the poison from the insects somehow made them more susceptible to the illusions and mind tricks created by the Xaantins. Obi-Wan went on to explain how he awoke to find himself in the metal hut, completely cut off from connection with the Force. He described Eyuria's initial entrance as a human woman, and how he believed he had to rescue her from the Xaantins who he thought were mistreating her.

"Only they weren't, were they, because she was actually one of them," Anakin surmised, nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, as we can clearly see now."

"So what was her plan? The Xaantins I ran into tried to lure me away from their village, but they took you into it."

"Anakin, Eyuria raped me."

He watched very closely, even tapped into their Force bond. Obi-Wan could feel the fire boiling in Anakin's gut. He saw how Anakin's robotic hand flexed, even minutely. He saw the hairline crease across the man's forehead. The tightening of the lips. The straightening of the back. Small changes that overall betrayed none of the inner turmoil on Anakin's countenance. But the small details mattered to Obi-Wan. He actually felt, well, happy there was this effect. The happiness was fleeting, but it felt good to know Anakin could be so affected and yet so controlled at the same time. It made him feel good, as a friend, as a master, and as a man.

"Why did she do it?" came Anakin's controlled response, the hint of a growl deepening the young Knight's voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do not know. We have to wait for her to have that answer." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Actually, it - what we did - probably doesn't even qualify as rape. She tricked me into - engaging with her, but she didn't force me, I didn't try to stop her - "

"No, I will not have you thinking that way!" Anakin spat. "She - she used you. She took advantage of you." Anakin grabbed his friend's shoulders to stare him down. Obi-Wan couldn't move. "You wouldn't have agreed to it if you were yourself, right?" Obi-Wan hoped he nodded. "So it wasn't your choice, not completely, because you weren't you!"

"But I was me, Anakin, and she knew everything" Obi-Wan heard himself saying. He couldn't stop himself. Anakin was just so close, and every memory was still so raw, the mere breath from that man's mouth scraped open the healing wounds. The heat of his body, oh stars!

_Anakin has to notice what's happening. Why isn't he reacting?_

Anakin didn't move, didn't look away from Obi-Wan's eyes.

_By stars, is he actually getting closer?_

Anakin cocked his head, and a grin blossomed, slowly, minutely, the smallest of details.

"Obi, who did she pretend to be?"

He couldn't think let alone answer. The only thing that was rolling around in his suddenly less than calm head was "oh Force don't let this be another trick!"

But he didn't have to answer. Their Force bond took care of that for him. The truth poured from him, uncontrolled, a torrent of images, sounds and sensations. It washed over Anakin, who gasped in response. But when he opened his eyes again, his grin had grown - seductive.

"So I finally taught you to have some fun."

Anakin drew him closer. Obi-Wan gave up the battle.

"How do I know this is real?"

"I'll tell you something you don't know. Those dreams I had when I was younger. They were always about you."

Obi-Wan caught the smile. "I knew that."

And then he caught Anakin's lips.

Pure electricity. An explosion of sensation. Their Force bond rippled with energy as they pulled into each other. This wasn't a dance for dominance. It was perfectly coordinated. The Force carried them in harmony with each other. This was nothing like when Eyuria tricked him. This was his Anakin, the man who he had chased into the darkness. This was his Anakin, the skilled Jedi, who could do things with the Force no other could ever do. This was his Anakin, his other half in battle, and now in love. Anakin, the Force and himself. With this kiss, the triangle finally was complete.

Only -

"Tamolok!"

They sprang apart at the same time as Eyuria cried out and instantly threw up their hands.

Dozens of Xaantin arrows fell from the sky and were scattered by the Force barrier they had erected in unison. Eyuria scrambled behind them as the deflected arrows fell into the moss and river around them.

Another volley buzzed through the sky. Obi-Wan and Anakin had time to only exchange brief glances before their concentration returned to maintaining the barrier.

"What do we do?" Anakin asked, game face in place.

Another volley, denser than the last one.

"Must be more out there by now," Obi-Wan answered. Who are they, Eyuria?"

Eyuria burrowed her head into Obi-Wan's back. "My father. He wants me dead."

"Get in line," Anakin grumbled. Obi-Wan pretended not to hear.

"We're too vulnerable here like this. We have to retreat, try this some other way."

"This or this?" Anakin asked, placing one hand on Obi-Wan's leg.

Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head. "Patience, young one."

"Never have been very good at that."

The latest volley was on its way. The Jedi glanced at each other and nodded in unison.

The volley splintered against the barrier, which was instantly dropped. Obi-Wan scooped Eyuria into his arms and ran into the forest with Anakin in the rear, deflecting any arrows that followed.


	12. The Other

Thanks to everyone for your encouragement and kind words! I wasn't even sure what turn that last chapter was going to take until I was writing it. This one is a quicky, but it ties things up and opens up new things. Whole story is coming quick to a resolution.

* * *

Chapter 11

_the Other_

"It's a trap," Anakin growled, his blue-white light sizzling through any errant arrows. "We sure as Corellian's seven Hells know it's a trap, and we are running right into it!"

They had only been running for a few minutes, deeper into the forest. Obi-Wan still held Eyuria, who would never have been able to keep up with their Jedi speed. That left Anakin to play rear guard and stop any pursuing arrow.

But he could sense them in front now, and closing in on the sides. This wasn't like with the wild bantha chase. He knew what they felt like now; even if they were trying to mask their presence as before with the phantom STAP, he could find them in the Force now.

"Yes, I can sense them, too," Obi-Wan agreed. "But why aren't we facing a frontal assault?"

"Maybe they are strictly cavalry," Anakin observed.

"Speaking of cavalry, do you still have your comlink?"

Anakin mentally slapped his head. "Of course, I forgot, I turned it off."

Obi-Wan risked a sideways, raised eyebrow of rebuke at him. Anakin nodded absentmindedly.

"I know, I know, but they were bothering me to return, and I wanted to find you."

He retrieved the comlink from his vest and re-established the signal.

"Commander Skywalker to Commander Cody, do you copy?"

The static crackled. Anakin frowned.

"Base, this is Commander Skywalker, over."

The static whirred and crackled some more, jumping up and down several octaves of warbling nonsense. Anakin shook his head.

"No good. I think someone might be jamming us."

"But who would be jamming us, the Xanatiins don't have--"

Eyuria gasped. "No, not them!"

"Anakin, get down!"

He reacted without thinking at the exact moment Obi-Wan dived down, covering Eyuria.

A millisecond later a laserbolt burned through the air and exploded a tree they had just passed.

* * *

The tree exploded ahead of them. The archers immediately put down their cocked bows and dove for cover. Tamolok held up his staff and the rest of his force took to cover as well. He tilted his head, his eyes closed, listening, smelling, seeing.

He could see the traitorous Eyuria and her two telan in the shrubbery. The one she had mated with pulled her up, and they took off in a direction perpendicular to where they had just been headed. The other one, the one who had killed his son, paused, glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Tamolok's group without seeing them, and followed the other.

And then the monster appeared. It knocked down trees ahead of it, its stone talons tearing up dirt and plants and life. It swiveled its head, black eyes searching before its long snout that spat fire tracked the direction the telan had just taken. It warbled something and two of the flying creatures appeared, humming loudly before dashing off in pursuit. It then followed, creaking worse than any forest in a windy onslaught.

Behind it, the other tribe appeared, bedecked as the traitors they were in the garb of the Other. They held those sticks that spat fire and marched obediently, side-by-side, with the monsters that tried to be alive but never would be, despite walking as they did.

"Traitors!" Tamolok opened his eyes, growling as he crouched down. His people could not match the power of the other tribe. As much as he wanted to feel Eyuria's bones break between his hands, he had to think of what was left of his people. Undoubtedly his forward group had already fallen to the Other. He could not let that happen to what remained of his tribe. No potential heir was worth the cost of his entire tribe.

Tamolok whipped his staff backwards, signaling retreat. Without question they silently left their hiding and slipped back into the forest.

Tamolok remained still, waiting for all to escape, to make sure they had not been noticed. The monsters and the others appeared intent on the telan and Eyuria. A grin tugged his lips. Perhaps he would not be able to kill his daughter, but he very much doubted he'd ever see her alive again.

* * *

Anakin followed right behind Eyuria, who managed to keep up with them very well. But he wasn't about to compliment her or anything. He catalogued it as just a reason to not leave her behind right then and there. Leaving her behind might actually improve his mood a little. He was getting very tired of being chased on this planet. If it weren't for her, he was certain he and his Obi-Wan would take a stand and face down the droids.

_His_ Obi-Wan. The warmth and electricity of his master's lips flashed back into his mind. Yes, he really wanted this to be over with so that he could have those lips all to himself again. Along with other things. He'd make Obi-Wan realize just who the _real_ Anakin Skywalker was, and what he was capable of. It was about time the learner became the teacher.

He instinctively growled at the back of Eyuria's head. He knew everything. Obi-Wan had shown him, shared with him the treatment he had endured at the hands of this creature. He was not as forgiving as Obi-Wan, and he didn't care so much the reason why. The crime had been committed, and Eyuria deserved judgment, not understanding.

_Anakin, calm yourself, focus on the here and now..._

Anakin blinked, startled by the calm voice in his head. Calm, refreshing, leaving him tingling for more physical encounters.

_So now you can read my thoughts?_

_When they are as obvious as yours, my young friend_. He even heard Obi's soft chuckle in his head. He felt hard with just that!

_Master, the things you do to me..._

"Look at it this way, Anakin, at least our mission here wasn't a complete waste," Obi-Wan threw back over his shoulder.

"Yes, the Separatists are definitely here. And, possibly, Dooku."

"Perhaps we should allow ourselves to be - whoa!"

Obi-Wan disappeared in front of him, dragging Eyuria along.

"Master!"

Unthinking, Anakin threw himself forward to try to catch him, and found himself tumbling head first down a rather steep embankment. Dirt knocked loose spun around with him as he crashed through light brush and plunged into a river of very cold water.

The water roared around him, buffeting him left and right, up and down, spinning sideways as it dragged him down stream. For the first minute he was discombobulated, still reeling from the dizzying descent down the riverbank. He managed to finally right himself well enough to keep his head largely above the raging water. The forest whizzed by - _just how fast am I going_? But besides the rapids and the forest there was nothing. No bearded head. No alien head. Just him.

"Obi-Wan!" he bellowed. The ice tore at his heart. _No, not like this..._ He gulped, stretching out with the Force.

It twinged and he turned around in time to see Obi-Wan lying on the flat riverbank on the opposite side, Eyuria panting alongside him.

Obi-Wan reached out to him and Anakin felt the tug of the invisible rope. Immediately understanding, Anakin lent his strength. The water around him slowed and relaxed, releasing the young man from its icy clutches. Anakin floated above the water and semi-walked across it to settle down besides his Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed and fell backwards, breathing hard. Anakin pulled himself up alongside and draped his weary, wet head on the older man's chest. The quick heartbeat of Obi-Wan simultaneously worried and thrilled him. But what was even more satisfying was when it slowed down, calming, the way it always is with him. No matter how riled up Anakin could get, nothing was more soothing than his master's presence.

"I thought I'd lost you," Anakin whispered. "I couldn't focus because..."

Obi-Wan brushed aside the wet blonde hair and kissed Anakin's cheek. Anakin turned, their noses brushing, their eyes locking. And when Obi-Wan smiled, Anakin shivered.

"Not yet, young one, you haven't been the death of me yet."

The rare playfulness in Obi-Wan's eyes made Anakin want to take him right there, to show him just how pleasant he could make death seem.

But they both heard the humming and looked across the river as the STAPs burst through. Eyuria screeched and ran for cover at the forest's edge.

"Oh, right, the STAPs," Anakin sighed. He turned to back to Obi-Wan, and marveled at the smile still playing on his master's face. "Do you think we can ask them to wait?"

"I don't think droids have been programmed to understand sex, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, unhooking his lightsaber but making no move to push Anakin off.

"Well, these droids, probably not..."

Obi-Wan chuckled, his breath on Anakin's face, his body shaking beneath Anakin's. The pleasure was excruciating.

"We should make this fast," Anakin continued, retrieving his lightsaber. "I've got better things to do."

"I agree, shall we?"

With a quick peck on the lips, they leapt apart from each other, lightsabers snapped on, hissing expectantly as they settled into a fighting stance.

But the STAPs only hovered above the river. They did not fire. They just sat there.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "What do they want, an invite?"

"Maybe they want a lesson in sex?"

Obi-Wan threw him an odd lock and Anakin shrugged. "First time for everything," he murmured.

The double _snap-hiss_ crackled behind him, followed swiftly by a squeal from Eyuria.

The Jedi whirled.

"Obi-Wan, sso good to ssee you again," the new one purred, her whiskers curled in delight. Instead of skin she had a short brown fur, stripped white and orange, which grew into a longer mane around her feline face. Her eyes blazed orange, pupils in mere slits. When she licked her narrow, furry lips hungrily, Anakin caught the rows of razor teeth that matched the razor talons on her hands.

She stood as tall as Anakin, only far leaner, and Anakin didn't even want to be fooled into thinking that meant she was not as strong. Her stance was relaxed as she gripped Eyuria across the chest. Even with Eyuria struggling, nothing about this person's body made Anakin believe it was more than a mere nuisance to restrain her.

But more disconcerting than any sense of hidden power was that she was dressed in a Jedi's brown and white robes, but instead of holding a Jedi's weapon, her blades blazed red.

Obi-Wan tensed, and Anakin tried not to stare gaping between the two of them. And just how in Hoth did she know his master?

"Dree'la, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan replied, as calm as ever.

"Ssame as you, I ssupect, enjoying the localss," Dree'la purred, her words slow, deliberate, low and menacing. Anakin tightened his grip. This bitch was actually enjoying all of this. He cast a quick glance at the STAPs, still hovering behind them. At least that was explained.

"So you're the Other I keep hearing about," Obi-Wan observed. "We were hoping it was your master, Count Dooku."

Dree'la laughed, if you can call it that. More like a snorting roar.

"Dooku'ss not my Masster, Obi-Wan, no one iss, not anymore." Her eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan. "The Council killed him, ssurely you remember."

Anakin had no idea what she was talking about, but the way Obi-Wan shoulder's straightened told him his master did know.

"That's not what happened, Dree'la. Master Greystil was ill, he took his own life honorably."

Again, the laugh. It was an annoying sound Anakin very much wanted to silence.

"Sso ssayss the Council, sstill hiding the truth, I ssee."

"The truth about what?" Anakin was quick to ask.

Dree'la didn't turn her gaze to him.

"The truth, Sskywalker, about thiss planet, about the Xanatiinss."

"The Jedi have no secrets to hid about this planet, Dree'la, unlike the Separatists and your friend Dooku!" Anakin shot back, annoyed that he wasn't being properly addressed.

That got her attention. Dree'la fixed her narrowed eyes on the young Jedi, lips curled into a growl.

"They have a very big ssecret to hide, Knight! They _made_ the Xanatiinss!"


	13. our time, is at an end

Thank you all for the enthusiasm! I know, I know, how unlike me, already a new chapter. I just had a great idea of how to begin it, and it just flowed from there. Homework, be damned! All your answers shall soon be revealed - after some more tantalizing and cliff-hanging.. And I swear, the whole Padme thing will be addressed before the end.

* * *

Chapter 12 

_our time, is at an end_

It had been a very long campaign. Rainy, muddy, far too long spent entrenched as the troops pounded the city's defenses. Some force field threatened to make their siege a very, very long one. And then Anakin, his young Knight, decided they should go for a swim through the city's secret sewer system. Of course, it ended the whole siege and the battle was won for the Republic's favor.

But what an amazing smell he'd discovered.

All Obi-Wan wanted to do now, after being cramped in his starfighter for the trip back to the cruiser, was a bath. Yes, a bath. Immersion in honest to Force water. Not some vibroshower. Real soap, the kind that actually smelled like something fresh and exotic. Suds, layers and layers of suds, to play with as the warm water sunk into his skin and floated away the grime and stench and days of pain from that muddy trench. Yes, that was all he wanted more than anything in the whole known universe.

But, of course, he knew it was too much to ask when the lift opened on the bridge and Commander Cody was right there, at full attention.

"General Kenobi, you're receiving a classified communiqué from Coruscant."

He felt his shoulders sag. Another mission. They had just finished this one...

"Thank you, Cody. Tell Commander Skywalker to meet me in the briefing room."

Obi-Wan turned to trudge across the bridge but Cody was not yet finished.

"I'm sorry, sir, the message is encrypted for your eyes only."

Now his back straightened. An encrypted message meant only one thing. A message from the Council

"Please forward it to my quarters then. And tell Commander Skywalker to wait for me in the briefing room when he boards."

He heard the soldier snap a salute and trudged on.

His quarters were a welcomed sight, even if they were as Spartan as the Jedi Order required. Especially on a battle cruiser. He walked into the 'fresher, removing his soiled cloak. A sonic shower only. So much for a bath. But then, it was only a dream. He didn't even think there were facilities for a bath on the ship. Bathes weren't up to military specs. He smiled as peeled off the rest of his dirty clothes and dropped them in the washing unit. _Maybe I should have the clones fetch me a really big pot from the kitchen._

He splashed water on his face, greeted the haggard man that looked on with concern at him from the mirror. Yep, there it was, gray in his temples. He leaned in closer, pushed his cheek out with his tongue. And there, peppering his beard.

"You're becoming an old man, Kenobi, how does it feel?"

For a moment he saw Qui-Gon in his own reflection, looking back at him, smiling. But he closed his eyes. Thinking about Qui-Gon always meant thinking about Darth Maul. And about how this whole mess started. He sought peace, he sought a good memory to anchor his quick mind on. And there he was, smiling and laughing during lightsaber practice, during space combat, during any combat really. He was always smiling, laughing, fearlessly attacking, as if he had the whole Force behind him.

_Well, he is the Chosen One, after all._

Obi-Wan sighed, the water from his face trailing down his chest, to the warm skin under the undershorts he wore. He shivered. _Perhaps that wasn't the best thought to dwell on either..._

He snatched his spare robe from the wall hanger and returned to the main room, to the large viewscreen, and called up the communiqué with his passcode.

Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda shimmered on. Mace's stern expression looked, by Force, sterner. Obi-Wan grimaced slightly. Sith, the transmission was live.

"I'm sorry, I was not informed the message was a live-cast," Obi-Wan apologized, bowing his head slightly. "I had just returned from the surface."

"Yes, heard something about sewers, we did," Yoda replied, the beacon of calm. Nothing fazed the wizened wizard. "Young Skywalker a good idea he had."

"Anakin continues to impress me, Master Yoda. I have no doubt we can expect great things from him," Obi-Wan responded, beaming with pride - a restrained beaming, but beaming nonetheless.

"That remains to be seen, as far as I'm concerned," retorted Mace. Obi-Wan wanted to counter, but he acquiesced to his senior's wisdom. Mace may have the reputation as a stern taskmaster, but that was only because he had the Jedi Order's best in mind.

"Dare I hope that this conversation means General Grievous has been found?"

"That good news I wish I had," Yoda sighed, shaking his head. "A sighting of Dooku the Chancellor's spies report."

"Dooku? Well, that's even better," Obi-Wan chipped. "Capturing Dooku could put an end to this blasted war."

_And I could go home and have a real bath..._

"It was only a sighting, and in an area of space I doubt he'd be in," Mace interjected, and slid a datacard into the transmitter.

The image of the two Masters shifted over as the star coordinates of a system came up. Obi-Wan squinted at the coordinates. It was nearby, in the Outer Rim, perhaps a couple lightyears away. A very short jump at least. But he couldn't remember seeing it before from any of the star charts of the surrounding area.

"Xaantiis? I've never heard of the system."

"It's not the system, just the planet," Mace corrected.

"Well, either way, what's the system's name?"

Mace and Yoda exchanged a quick glance - as if someone with Obi-Wan's keen perception would miss it.

"Unnamed, the system is."

"But then why does the planet have a name?"

"Several from the Order studied the planet about a century ago because it has a primitive race of sentient beings," Mace replied, face the perfect picture of composure. "The planet is largely a water world, save for some clustering of islands. We could detect no valuable resources in the planet, so the Republic and other federations have left it alone. The Jedi's interest in the planet is purely scientific."

_Scientific? _He'd heard of other such expeditions. Some Jedi took it as their mission to understand all facets of the Force, which meant understanding all life in the universe. Obi-Wan found their reports interesting, naturally, awe-inspiring really for being such a daunting mission. But he'd never come across any reports for this Xaantiis planet.

But now was not the time to tarry on such thoughts. The possibility of finding Dooku and bringing him to justice was the matter at hand. A matter he was certain Anakin would enjoy handling. And, he had to admit, after his last run-in with the Count, he also relished capturing the former Jedi Master. He had really disliked being held in those shackles like the latest speeder on display. It was so humiliating.

"Our mission then is to go to this planet and search for any sign of Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard.

"And to avoid any contact with the Xaantiins," Mace added.

Obi-Wan nodded. "But of course. I have no wish to involve innocent people in this war, any more than they already have been."

Another sigh from Yoda, who nodded in agreement. "A wish we all share, Obi-Wan. With you may the Force be."

"And with you, Master Yoda, Master Windu."

The three Jedi Masters bowed respectively to each other and Mace cut the transmission, leaving only the planet Xaantiis illuminated on the viewscreen. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, watching the watery planet from an unknown system, his mind recalling the last time he went to a watery world in an unknown system.

"Great, nothing good ever comes from an unnamed system," he murmured, pulling out fresh clothes. He chuckled, pulling on the tunic. "Look at it this way, old man. Perhaps you'll get your bath after all."

_

* * *

The Jedi's interest in the planet is purely scientific._

The words played over in his mind as the entire scene flashed back into consciousness. Scientific? No, it couldn't be _that_ kind of science.

But, then again, Sifo-Dyas had gone behind the Jedi Council when he ordered the clone armies from the Kamino. Could the same have happened here?

But no, Yoda and Mace had no idea about the Kamino armies. And they knew about this planet?

Could they have been lying about knowing what Sifo-Dyas had done? Could they be lying now?

He was vaguely aware that Anakin and Dree'la were shouting at each other. Anakin calling her a liar, Dree'la calling him blind. He saw Eyuria continue to struggle, but he knew there was no way she was breaking the Merr'yl Jedi's strength. Dree'la's clan prides itself on being as strong as a Wookie. He doubted anything Eyuria could do would affect her.

Especially as she was now, a fallen Jedi. But did that mean she had turned to the Darkside?

He could remember as a young boy running around the temple with the other younglings. One day he tripped and skinned his knee. Dree'la found him, his face all tear-stained. She scooped him up, brought him to the infirmary. He could remember how soft her fur was, and how warm, like his pet Peravian flitterbeast he could remember playing with before he was brought to the temple. His first - his only - memory from before the temple and his training to be a Jedi. He pet her, Force help him, he actually pet her while she carried him, and she had purred. Whenever she was in the temple from then on, she always sought him out to play with. Her purr was always so soothing, just like his flitterbeast.

She was already a Jedi Master at that point, and would spend a lot of her time with her Master, Greystil. They would train their padawans together. He knew they must have had many. Although they were of different species, they both had lifespans far longer than a human's. He'd only met Greystil once, many years later, when he was already ill. Obi-Wan remembered the kind smile on the tired man's face. But, yes, in those eyes. Back then he had thought it was the illness, the fatigue. But now...was that a haunted look?

He didn't see Dree'la much after Greystil died. He thought she'd just been assigned to some far away planet. Then Naboo happened, and he became, well, rather busy, and soon came to not miss her presence.

But how could he have missed this turn of events?

_Wait, did she just mention Dooku?_

He snapped back to the present when Anakin growled, "You are going to take Dooku's word over that of the Council's?"

Dree'la laughed. "What reasson do I have for trussting the Council?"

"What reason do you have for _not_ trusting them, Dree'la?" Obi-Wan responded quietly.

Dree'la glared back at him. "Becausse I remember now. The Council tried to sshield my own thoughtss from mysself!"

"That's impossible, even for a powerful Jedi!" Anakin shot back.

Obi-Wan ventured a sidelong glance at his young friend, suddenly concerned. He hadn't noticed, but Anakin was getting rather riled up.

_Calm yourself, Ani, she wants you angry._

Anakin pursed his lips, but his shoulders relaxed a little.

_You never call me Ani._

_Times change..._

Dree'la studied their momentary silence, licking her lips.

"Dree'la, how could the Council have changed your memory?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It wass not jusst mine, but Greysstil'ss, too. And the padawanss that were with uss," she snorted. "We were weak, but now I am sstrong, now I remember. I remember what thosse - thesse - " she snarled, hugging Eyuria tighter. Eyuria stiffened as the blades sizzled besides her. "- creaturess did to uss. Greysstil remembered before I had, that iss why he killed himsself. Becausse he did not know what Dooku hass told me."

"And what is this lie that Dooku told you?" Obi-Wan asked, calm in his voice, his posture.

"You ssaw the recordss before coming here, yess? What lie did it ssay?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, questioningly. Yes, Obi-Wan had mentioned nothing about what he had learned about Xaantiis to Anakin. But now was not the time to tread on that issue.

"The record did not show anything extraordinary happening."

"Oh, but it did, I can remember it very clearly now," she snarled, baring her teeth to Eyuria's throat. Obi-Wan had to hold himself from leaping forward. Dree'la turned her narrowed eyes to him. "They are rapistss, vermin, misstakess, that musst be exterminated."

Dree'la brought one blade within an inch of Eyuria's head before Obi-Wan reached out and seized it, freezing Dree'la's blade.

"Why do you sstop me!"

"Because this is not the way," he replied coolly, steeling himself as Dree'la sought to wrench free from his Force-hold.

"That's right, you don't see Obi-Wan seeking revenge," Anakin added, before he could stop himself.

But it was enough to stop Dree'la, allowing Obi-Wan to release the grip. He panted, amazed at how much that took out of him.

Dree'la was laughing again. "The young, foolissh, naive Kenobi, he knowss what I ssuffered and believess himsself sso much the greater Jedi!"

"I only want the truth, like you, Dree'la," he replied, cringing at the laugh, cringing at the feeling that laugh brought up and raked over him. And all Anakin could do was stand there, watching, from so very far away. "The Xaantiin you hold can provide any truth you seek. If the Council has lied, she can be the proof of it."

"Your Council doess not care about the truth!" she roared. "Your Council made thesse creaturess and when we were ssent to sstudy them, they captured uss, tortured uss, played with our mindss, and raped uss for our powerss!"

Her roar drowned out the river, echoed through the forest, made the STAPs scoot back minutely, and tore into Obi-Wan's gut. His knuckles went white around his saber. His feet dug into the ground. Every muscle, every nerve, tensed, as the roar washed over him, tearing open the box, the box he had thought Anakin had closed. The box he had deluded himself into believing that sharing with Anakin had meant it would no longer unleash the demons. The box of abysmal darkness he fought so hard from falling into.

Anakin could sense it, but could not move. Not now, not when they were facing down Force knows what. Was she a Sith, a Dark Jedi, or just a crazed Jedi? And she held Eyuria. Any slip meant the Xaantiin would die, and any chance of knowing the truth with her. And there was still that something he could sense. It was even stronger now, pounding through the Force at him. He had to know what it meant. He couldn't let it end like this.

Dree'la licked her lips and sniffed Eyuria. "Thiss one ssmellss like you, Kenobi. Wass sshe yourss?"

"Shut up, Dree'la," Anakin growled protectively.

He could feel Anakin reaching out to him through their bond, but he just couldn't. He needed to find his footing on his own, or he would be no good to Anakin or Eyuria. Dree'la had practiced with him, so long ago now. He knew what the Merr'yl was capable of. He had to control himself or else his Anakin would fail.

Dree'la sniffed again and ran a talon down Eyuria's front, circling around her abdomen.

"For old timess ssake, I sshould do you the favor and kill it now," Dree'al purred.

_Oh Force no..._

He was falling. He could feel himself falling. There was nothing to hold on to. It was the metal cylinder again. Only this time, there was no bottom to hit. There was only darkness.

"Obi-Wan already said we need her for the truth, Dree'la," Anakin snapped.

_No, Anakin, no, don't..._

Dree'la laughed. "No, not thiss creature, Sskywalker. The other one."

She narrowed her gaze at Obi-Wan, but he didn't see her. He didn't see anything except for the walls of the box as he fell.

"The child it carriess."

_..darkness, my old friend..._

And he leapt with a roar at his former friend, the one who would purr when he pet her.

He brought his lightsaber down in a sharp, quick, hard swipe.

But anticipating, laughing, Dree'la had already spun away, both blades swinging free.

Leaving Eyuria momentarily free.

Until Obi-Wan sliced through her chest.

And she fell.

And he fell.

_...our time, is at an end..._


	14. Give yourself

Wow, seriously, this is just so cool the quick reviews I got - QueenMeep, Grizzil1213, I was writing this when you were asking for it, and here it is! I was writing this playing all my Star Wars songs on my computer. I suggest playing the Ep III soundtrack - and I must warn you, this -- gets -- dark.

So, enjoy! And with you may the Force be!

* * *

Chapter 13

_give yourself..._

They had been in many battles together. They had fought side-by-side, destroying whole armies as one. They were more than friends, more than brothers, more than lovers. They were one through the Force. They could tell what each other was thinking. Could react off each other before their enemy had a chance to think. They were the two sides of the same coin. Where one went so did the other. What one did, so did the other. What one felt, so did the other.

When Anakin saw Obi-Wan cut through Eyuria. When he heard her fleeting gasp and saw her fall. When he saw Obi-Wan drop his lightsaber and fall to his knees. When he felt the icy rage tearing across the Force at him. Anakin couldn't move. His mind refused to accept what he had just witnessed. Not from him. Anyone but him. Obi-Wan did not just succumb to the Darkside. It was more than impossible. It was unthinkable!

And so he couldn't think. He couldn't move.

But he could still feel. He could feel the pain, the rage, the emptiness, the cold.

And he could feel his own dragon stirring, yawning, crying out with the Tusken screams. His mother, in his arms. The twinge of his phantom arm. Jabba's deep, disgusting laugh. Watto's disgusting breath, insults, and incompetence.

And Dree'la, standing at the forest's edge, blades at her sides, buzzing red, laughing.

This was most certainly not a laughing matter.

"You killed her," he said, low and fierce. He turned from Obi-Wan - _Obi, please, wait for me_ -- to face her, his blade held loosely in his hand. He could feel the Force flowing through him. The dragon growled, hungry.

Dree'la shrugged, shifting her stance to face him.

"It iss better thiss way. The child would have been a monsster."

He idly twirled his saber around with his hand, eyes narrowing on Dree'la.

"You don't know that."

"Of coursse I do! Mine wass!"

She was fast. She hurled herself at him, both sabers moving at different angles, different speeds. Anakin dropped back, waiting, until she was almost on top of him. Without worry, without fear, with the Force as his ally, he ducked low and swung high, countering both and simultaneously pushing her backwards.

Dree'la flew a few meters in the air before stopping herself and somersaulting backwards. She landed gracefully on her feet, crouched low, and licked her lips.

"Kenobi hass taught you well, Sskywalker."

"So I've been told before."

They launched at each other, their blades burning through the air, red on blue on red. The air sizzled as the energy snapped and hissed at each other, their dragons battling for supremacy. She was strong, and she was fast, and he could feel it in her blows. She struck with anger, with rage, full of the Darkside. She might have been a Jedi at one time. She might have even been Obi-Wan's friend. But now she was just a piece of Sith scum, no different than Dooku, and not deserving any of his pity.

She pressed down on his blade, but he held his ground, feeling stronger than he ever had. He could feel his Obi's desperation, how much his man needed him, and there was no way he was going to let Obi down. This, after all, was what he had been trained for. This was what he liked doing best.

Dree'la snarled, baring her teeth. "I have sseen the way you look at him."

Anakin frowned at her, concentrating too much on pushing back against her blades to respond. Dree'la pressed further.

"Your feelingss for him are very sstrong. Very passssionate."

"What do you know about feelings, you cold-hearted bitch!"

Dree'la growled, pressing down further, stronger. Anakin grunted. _Where the hell is she getting this strength!_

"What you want from him you can never have, Sskywalker," she snarled, grinning. "The Council will forbid it."

"The Council can't stop me."

"But it will sstop Kenobi," she hissed back. "Ass you well know."

Anakin shook his head. "No, it won't be like that, not anymore."

"Are you trying to convince me, young Knight, or yoursself?"

His dragon bellowed, and he surged forward, pushing Dree'la so hard she flew into a tree before she could stop herself. Her body bounced off with a heavy thump and fell to the ground, silent. Anakin, panting, watched her but saw no movement. Seizing the opportunity, he ran to Obi-Wan's side. The man had not moved, had not even shut off his saber. His eyes were open, directed toward Eyuria, who had stopped bleeding, breathing, everything.

"Obi, Obi, can you hear me?"

He shut off both their blades and grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders, shaking him.

"Obi, please, snap out of it. Please, come back to me."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. A lone tear squeezed from those tight eyelids and slid down his cheek. Anakin kissed it away and pulled Obi-Wan to his chest. Obi didn't cry, he didn't shiver. He was barely breathing. Anakin clung to him, to his mother fenil bird, so broken and tired now.

"I'm sorry, I should've stopped her, I should've stopped this from happening, I should've stopped myself," Obi-Wan murmured. But Anakin wasn't certain if it was to him, or to Eyuria, that he was talking.

"It's not your fault, Obi, it's not your fault."

Obi-Wan snapped up and pushed Anakin away, hard, through the Force, sending Anakin across the clearing. He jumped to his feet and called his saber to his hand, instantly igniting it.

"Of course it's my fault! I killed Eyuria!"

Stunned but never one to back down, Anakin got to his feet, retrieving his own saber.

"She deserved it, Obi-Wan," he snapped back. If tender love wasn't going to work, fine, tough love it was. "Sith, Obi, she raped you!"

"I _killed_ her! She was defenseless, and I killed her! You don't know what that is!"

_Their cries, men, women, children, pets... _He drew a deep breath, steadying himself.

"It was an accident."

Obi-Wan hung his head, shaking it.

"I'm not sure it was."

When he looked back up, his face was calm. Unnervingly emotionless.

"And I am -- relieved. She's dead, Anakin, and -- I'm happy she's dead."

"You ssee, I did you a favor, old friend."

Anakin's lightsaber snap-hissed to life as they saw Dree'la push herself up, reigniting her own blades. Anakin shifted his stance to face her, but Obi-Wan didn't move.

"That wasn't a favor I asked for, Dree'la," he responded, deep, calm.

"Perhapss not in wordss, Kenobi, but I know your heart. It iss like mine."

"Obi-Wan's heart is nothing like yours, Dree'la."

"We three are more alike than you both will admit," she spat, drawing up her blades to cross before her. "I can feel your anger."

"All I feel from you," Obi-Wan replied, drawing his blade before him, "is insanity."

"Sshow me you are not angry, then, old friend," she laughed. "Sshow me how much remorsse you feel for killing that creature. Sshow me what a real Jedi Masster iss."

"You're forgetting something, Dree'la."

Obi-Wan shifted his weight to his back foot, bringing his blade back as he angled his side towards her. Classic defensive pose, and Dree'la followed suit, shifting her stance slightly to his direction as she crouched lower, readying to spring.

"Oh, I don't think sso," she purred.

"Yes, you are. You're forgetting my better half."

Anakin leapt at her on cue, catching her off guard. For a split second she was exposed and Obi-Wan seized the opportunity, running forward. But Merr'yls were renowned for their speed. She was not to be so easily overtaken.

Three krayt dragons roared across the clearing and met head on, spouting fire, biting, tearing with razor sharp claws. Blue on red, blue on red. The lights and energy crackled around them. Parry, trust, counter-parry, counter-thrust. Light and dark intermingling, clashing, melding. Anakin cringed as he felt the blows on his arms and on Obi-Wan's tired frame. Dree'la had more physical strength than both of them, was faster and more agile. Were they at their top form, it would probably be no problem. But as it was, neither had slept or eaten well, and Obi-Wan had just been dragged across the lava pits of Mustafar and back. They only had one source of strength left. And by the maniacal grin on Dree'la's face, she knew it, too.

Dree'la shoved off their blades and somersaulted backwards. Obi-Wan grunted and went down to one knee. Anakin was immediately at his side, but Obi-Wan waved him off, his eyes focused on Dree'la, who looked neither tired nor bothered by the whole ordeal. Anakin grimaced. They couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Give yoursself to the Darksside, Sskywalker," she purred at him.

Anakin snapped his blade up, directed at her.

"Leave the Order and join me."

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes. Worry creased Anakin's face.

"Are you alright, Obi?"

"Just give me a moment."

"Join me, Sskywalker."

"Don't listen to her, Anakin," Obi-Wan grunted, still panting.

"Only then can Kenobi be yourss."

"She's just trying to goad you on, Anakin. We have to control ourselves."

Dree'la laughed. "Control yoursself? Like you did before, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. He pushed himself up and fell back into defense.

"We have to take her alive, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, you can barely stand let alone fight."

"Don't think it - "

"It may be our only way."

"It's what she wants!" he snapped back, dropping his stance.

Dree'la charged. They leapt back, but Dree'la sent her sabers flying after them. Anakin deflected his pursuer cleanly, but Obi-Wan was not as fast. The blade ricocheted off his blade and brushed his hip, slicing through clothe and skin and muscle.

With a strangled cry he fell, hands instantly seizing on the wound.

Dree'la recalled her blades and hovered over the river, watching Anakin rush to Obi-Wan's side. He cut off part of his tunic and wrapped it tightly around the wound, happy only that the blade had instantly cauterized the wound to prevent bleeding.

"How bad is it?"

"I've had worse," he murmured through tight lips. "Can't think of any right now."

"Just stay here, I'll finish this."

"My knight in shining armor comes at last?"

Anakin smiled thinly. "Doing a Sith job of it. My damsel is getting roughed up by a lot of women today."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm. "Don't do it, Anakin. Use the Force."

Anakin gripped the hand, pulled it to his mouth to brush the knuckles, but he could see his own reflection in Obi-Wan's wide blue eyes.

"I'll do what I must," he replied softly. "To protect you, I'd do anything. I love you, Obi-Wan. I always have, and I always will. Please," he kissed the knuckles again, harder, longer, "remember that."

"Ani, wait - "

But Anakin was listening to the dragon now. It was in his eyes, the firm line of his lips, the tightness of his jaw, the clenching of his fist as he picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber to aid his own. The dragon didn't like his damsel being hurt, being raped, being tortured. His dragon wanted blood.

He wanted blood.

"Dree'la, this ends, now!"

The STAPs that had been hovering loyally suddenly zoomed forward, amidst much frantic cries from the droids that were no longer in control of them. They hissed toward Dree'la, who leapt out of the way as they tore into each other, exploding metal innards across the river and clearing. But still Dree'la laughed.

Trees were torn, roots and dirt, and hurled themselves at her. But she leapt and dived and sliced and rolled, turning timber to firewood. Then the rocks from the river and riverbanks leapt at her, smashing into pebbles around her, that also chased her. But she just laughed and laughed.

Anakin was no longer growling at her laughter. He no longer felt anger or rage. He was calm. He felt powerful. He closed his eyes and threw everything this stupid, backwater planet had to offer at her. She could keep dodging, and more and more debris filled the air. Soon the sky around the clearing was thick with shards of trees, fragments of boulders, bits of droids. All whirring about, getting smaller and smaller, finer and finer. Soon there was no where to dodge, no where to roll to, and too much to cut. Anakin didn't even have to concentrate anymore. He could see the whirlwind through the Force get narrower and narrower, closing in on her, whipping through her false Jedi clothes, ripping the lie to ribbons. Then it was brushing against that fur. She was fighting the worst force he knew of in the galaxy. A sand storm. And it was so easy now, he barely had to think to keep it going.

She stopped fighting as he closed it in, eyes closed, her head hanging. A smile licked his lips. Who's laughing now?

Suddenly she threw her arms out and the sand storm shattered, scattering debris across the clearing, river and forest. Anakin was knocked down by the force of the blow, losing his grip on his lightsabers. In the next second she was on him, kneeling down on his arms, sitting on his stomach. Her fur matted and bloody, her clothing all but gone. But still she smiled.

"You are powerful, Sskywalker, and very clever," she purred, licking a trickle of blood that ran down her snout. "I never would have thought of that. You almosst had me."

Anakin said nothing. He only glared at her.

"You can sstill join me, young Knight. We could learn a lot from each other."

She glanced over at Obi-Wan, who had been knocked up against Eyuria by the Force blow Dree'la had unleashed and now lay still.

"You could even bring Kenobi," she purred. "You both sshow ssuch great potential. I'm certain we could have sso much fun together."

She inched the blades closer to his throat, bent down and licked his face. Anakin closed his eyes but didn't move.

"You tasste deliciouss. Pleasse don't assk me to kill you."

But Anakin didn't say anything, didn't even look at her. For a few moments Dree'la frowned at him. Then she growled and pressed down, the blades sizzling the hair on Anakin's neck.

"Ansswer me!"

"I'm -- concentrating," he bit out.

She cocked her head. "Concentrating? On what, you have lo--"

There, that was it. He found it, beating so quickly inside her chest. Fluttering really, like some frantic butterfly. So intricately tied in to her body, to her life. But in the end, so fragile. All he had to do was wrap around it and squeeze.

He snapped his eyes open, dark, narrow, focused on the agony in her face. Dree'la arched backward, yowling in pain as Anakin clamped down on her heart and would not let go. Her body went rigid, her sabers fell empty from her hands. Unable to breathe she clutched her chest and then went for Anakin's neck.

He clamped down tighter still. It was like he could feel it in his own hand, feel the juices being squeezed from it like some overly ripe piece of fruit.

Dree'la was gurgling now. The laugh was completely gone. Her body was writhing on top of him. But it provided him no pleasure. It was only a means to an end. To a time when Obi-Wan would do that to him to give him true pleasure. To make him forget everything that had happened. His mother. Dooku. The war. Padme. Yes, even Padme. He loved her, he knew he did. But she was not Obi-Wan. Now that he had Obi-Wan, he did not need her. It was just that simple now, so clear before him. Now that he had Obi-Wan, he did not need anyone.

And no one was going to get in his way!

With one final thought Dree'la's heart burst in his hand. She coughed once and fell backwards. A foamy blood oozed from her mouth, and that was the end. Anakin did not smile, he did not frown. He simply picked her up with the Force and dumped her in the river. He got to his feet to watch her body be carried away, bobbing up and down in the rapids. She was trash, and now she was gone. That was the way it should be.

He looked over at Obi-Wan, still lying next to Eyuria's body. Dree'la was right. Eyuria deserved to die. He knew it. From the first moment he saw Obi-Wan with her at the Xaantiin village he knew it wasn't right. It had been a bad feeling from the moment he set eyes on her - Sith, before that even! When Obi had shared with him what this creature had done, he knew there would be no happy ending for her. Scum like her didn't deserve a happy ending. Not with his Obi. When Obi-Wan killed her part of him was horrified because it was his master, his beacon of goodness, acting on such a dark impulse. The other part was rejoicing, and wishing it had been him.

He retrieved their sabers and walked over to the two. Cocking his head, he stretched out with the Force and picked Eyuria up carefully from under Obi-Wan. With as little ceremony as he gave Dree'la, he dumped her in the river. He didn't even watch her body disappear down the stream. There was no need. She was gone now. Without her around, he could help Obi-Wan. He could make Obi-Wan feel better, like Obi had always made him feel better when they were together. He'd be the teacher now. He'd be everything and the only thing Obi-Wan needed.

He heard the explosions, muted by distance. Looking up he noticed that a plume of smoke had started to crawl skyward. Someone began firing at him, but he swiftly erected a barrier around them. _Must be Dree'la's forces_, he thought idly as he watched the blaster bolts bounce off the barrier. Not that it mattered. He still had a lot of fight left in him, if it came to that.

But he knew it wouldn't, and it didn't. Almost as soon as the firing started it stopped and another series of explosions tore through the forest, directly across the river from him. He cocked his head, curious but not surprised when their squadron of clonetroopers pushed through the forest edge on top of the steep embankment.

Anakin lowered the barrier and commanded for a shuttle. He then collapsed by Obi-Wan's side and pulled the sleeping man's head on his lap. He smoothed his man's hair, so dirty and mangled.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered up and looked up at him through heavy lids.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, not even fully awake, the poor dear.

"It's all over now, get some rest, I've got you," Anakin cooed.

"I love you, Ani," Obi-Wan murmured before falling back asleep.

Anakin nodded. "I know."

The sun was shining. The river was babbling. There were no insects, no Xaantiins. No Dark Jedi. No droids. No Dooku. To Anakin, it was the most perfect moment of his life.

The dragon yawned and started to snore, curling back up in the darkness for a nap.


	15. the master and the learner

THANKS to everyone for their wonderful comments on the last couple of chapters. I'm so glad you liked it. I agonized over this one, about how to start to wrap everything up. I'm trying to keep it close to the canon, which means you can probably figure out what happens... Please, enjoy, and may the Force be with you.

* * *

Chapter 14 

_the learner and the master_

_There is nothing but the Force. The Force surrounds us, it penetrates us, it holds the universe together. It is the universe. We are merely physical manifestations of the Force's will. Our will is the Force's will. The Force's will is our will. There shall be no difference, no separation, no loneliness. The Force is your ally, your constant companion, your lover._

_Lover…_

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered back open and he sighed. It just didn't work. Every time he got back to the word lover, his bond with the Force shattered, replaced by the tingling and warmth that was decidedly not Force-related. He had hoped that being back on board, in the familiar surroundings of his barren quarters, would shield his mind, prevent these thoughts and feelings from finding him. Prevent Anakin from getting in.

He felt a twinge of guilt and looked up at the chronometer. Only twelve more hours until they got back to Coruscant, back to some semblance of civilization, even if it was fraught with its own barbarisms. He would take political back-stabbing with great glee at the moment. Twelve more hours before he was back in the serene halls of the Jedi Temple, in his real bed, until he could –

_Forget everything that had transpired between him and Anakin?_

Another sigh, this one heavier, longer. Only twelve hours to go, but that meant he had spent the last twenty four hours trying to meditate, locked into his quarters. After a quick check at the medibay to prove that his body only need rest and sustenance, he had excused himself from command to do just that, leaving Anakin in charge of the trip home. Anakin had said nothing during that whole time. Obi-Wan remembered waking up in the medibay, unsure of how he got there. Anakin shared with him how he had beat Dree'la in the duel, and they both had agreed it was necessary to report to the council in person at once. But that was all. Anakin said nothing about anything else that had happened on Xaantiin, either between them, or with Eyuria.

Obi-Wan felt nauseous, a sudden chill rippled across his bare torso. The thought of her…he steadied himself, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. It was still burbling there, deep inside, that darkness. Like he was being suspended over it, and at any moment the cords would be cut and he would fall, again. He could remember the look on her face as he – sliced her. He could remember every single detail about what she looked like, frozen in time, when Dree'la used her against him. Most of all, he could remember how he felt. How completely devoid of any proper feeling he was. How all there was, was anger.

Perhaps Anakin sensed this in him at the medibay, how he was not ready to talk about what had happened. True, it would be a first for the headstrong man, but Obi-Wan was very thankful to not have that matter pressed. The darkside was a forceful presence in many Jedi's lives, one they had to struggle with almost daily – sith, sometimes it felt like the struggle was fought moment by moment. It was very hard to never stray down that wrong path, to keep a mindful eye on where you were going step by step. No wonder then that some Jedi, like Dree'la, found it simply easier to stop trying. He could understand, even sympathize, with her. Yes, truly he could. If what she said had any inkling of truth to it, no matter how twisted it had become by her rage and desire for revenge, then he could understand seeking retribution for the untimely and dishonorable death of her master. Yes, he could understand that indeed.

And if what she had said was true? All the more reason to meet with the council. Perhaps they didn't know what had happened to the Xaantiins and the Jedi sent there. They did not know about Kamino until the army was completed. _Or so they say…_He shook his head, bounced it off the wall as if to beat that thought into submission. No, he had to trust Master Yoda on the Kamino situation. Master Yoda had no reason to lie, he knew it. If he could not trust Yoda, then who by the Force could he trust?

_What about Anakin?_

"Ah, yes, as for the other matter on hand," Obi-Wan mumbled, opening his eyes and staring at the pile of clothes, the dirty ones from the planet he had shed yet had not sent off to the cleaner. He didn't know why. They were beyond filthy. Beyond repair, most likely.

_But he's still in them. The real him, his touch, his scent, all still there_.

They were little more than rags now, but they were Jedi robes that had been enshrined with the memory of a love he had for so long held secret, had for so long tried to deny.

For a love he was deeply terrified he may soon have to give up.

Relationships beyond that of Master and Padawan were forbidden by the Jedi Council, and he and Anakin had long ago moved past that relationship. He knew what other Jedi were saying behind their backs. That they should be separated, sent off to different quadrants on different missions. Why keep the fenil chick with its mother when it can so obviously fend for itself? And perhaps they were right. The Republic needed all the strong leaders and warriors it could take right now to battle the insurgents. Anakin had proven himself to be both. Maybe it was time to let Anakin go. That would be the selfless thing to do, the Jedi thing. And that was all he ever wanted, right?

He smiled, recalling a time when he was very much like Anakin, when he had almost given up on this path and left the Jedi for good. It took the steady hand of Qui-Gon to bring him back, to help him sort out the conflicting emotions he had about his destiny. He saw so much of himself in Anakin, and he wanted desperately to mean to Anakin what Qui-Gon meant to him. By that reasoning, Anakin wasn't ready yet to be on his own. Without guidance, without Obi-Wan there to temper that fiery spirit of his, Anakin might just end up like Dree'la. Yes, Anakin could very well fly on his own, but without his fenil hen mother he might just end up flying into the sun.

Which meant spending more time with him, for his own good. To help Anakin.

Not because it was what Obi-Wan wanted, but because it was what the Force willed.

_But what will you do with the time you have together?_

"Now's the time to find that out, I suppose," he muttered.

He had sensed Anakin through their bond for a while. The young man was standing outside his door, tentatively shuffling his feet, unsure of whether or not he should enter. As if he did something wrong and is about to be punished, Obi-Wan mused warmly. That's a very familiar sensation from the young lad. But for all his meditating on the subject, he just couldn't say that they had done anything wrong. Eyuria and her people, they had done the wrong things by bringing up these shielded feelings. But wasn't it also wrong to hide emotions rather than face them? Is the safest way to escape the darkside by confronting negativities held deep down, before they well up and strike down those before you? The question required further meditation, and discussion with Master Yoda, but for now it felt like the right answer, like the Force was nudging him in that direction. With that the case, best to speak to the young man and sort out what had just happened.

"Come in, Anakin," Obi-Wan called out, sounding hoarser than he meant to. He sipped on the water at his side as the door slid open and Anakin entered.

The young man was in clean robes, the dark fabric swarming around him and melding with the semi-darkness of Obi-Wan's chambers. His presence filled the room and assaulted Obi-Wan's senses. He had freshly showered, and beads of water clung to his dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. But his eyes did not meet Obi-Wan's. Head slightly hung, shoulders hunched, he stayed by the closed door. The exact image of his childish self, believing his master was about to lecture him about jerry-rigging droids or some other nonsense. It took much self-control for Obi-Wan not to get up and embrace the young man as he used to, when Anakin the child cried for his home. But now it would mean embracing Anakin the man, and all the possibilities that that would lead to. And he wasn't quire certain if he was ready for that.

He did need to console Anakin, to get him out of this worried position, if they were going to have any sort of mature conversation about what happened.

"It's not your fault, Anakin," he said, breaking the silence.

Anakin looked up, his blue eyes darkened by his black pupils to adjust to the light. Obi-Wan shivered, remembering other times he had seen those eyes looking like that. The eye contact was brief as Anakin shook his head.

"No, Master -- Obi-Wan," he mumbled. "I feel like I took advantage of you. You were weak, and I shouldn't have forced this on you." He looked back up at Obi-Wan, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm no better than Eyuria."

That shot right through Obi-Wan. Had he been thinking this all this time?

"Don't say that, Anakin," Obi-Wan rebuked, getting up, letting his robe flow open around him as he went to Anakin. The younger man kept his head bowed, backed up into the wall. "Don't ever think that."

"But it's true. You never would have been thinking about -- us -- if I had been more mature, more like a real Jedi, and not reacted the way I did when I saw --"

Obi-Wan stared at the younger man in black, amazed at what he saw. Had Anakin matured since they came onboard? Or was he just trying to turn all this negativity onto himself, like he had when his mother died? It was a very noble thing to do, but also, very stupid.

"Anakin, don't be a child."

Anakin's head snapped up, his eyes now burning.

"I am not being a child! I'm doing the mature thing, the thing you always wanted me to do! The thing you always do!" He pushed away from the door, pointed a finger at Obi-Wan. "I am doing what you would do! If our roles had been switched down there, you never would haven given in to your impulses and forced the matter! You would have keep your feelings in check."

"Yes, I would have," Obi-Wan responded calmly. "But I would have been wrong."

"Yeah, that's, what?"

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and took Anakin's outstretched hand in his, gently stroking the palm with his fingers. Anakin's stance loosened and his eyes closed at the sensation.

"I don't have all the answers -- I may have just figured out the question -- but I think this is a lesson from the Force."

"I like the lesson so far," Anakin mumbled, lips tugging upwards.

"I hid those feelings from myself for so long, Anakin, that when they were, released, I didn't know what to do with them," he continued, softly, studying the lines of the strong hand he caressed. "As Jedi we are taught that there are no emotions, that there is only peace. But emotions don't just evaporate like the morning mist. We have to do something with them. Qui-Gon tried to teach me to be in touch with them without letting them overwhelm me, so that I can better appreciate the Living Force. And I have tried. We're a lot alike, Anakin, although I have learned better how to handle my emotions."

The young man's eyes remained closed, and his body became more and more relaxed. Obi-Wan shifted one hand to Anakin's other and slowly drew the younger man to him. "But not all of them. Some feelings were just too raw, and to antithetical to everything I'd been taught about being a Jedi. The anger I felt when Qui-Gon was killed. The love I have felt, to you."

Anakin opened his eyes to find that he was only inches away from Obi-Wan. But he didn't move. He waited as Obi-Wan continued.

"So what does a Jedi do with these feelings? I had thought it best to hide these feelings, to send them deep down and forget about them. But this only made me strike Eyuria down in anger. I believe something different now, Anakin, something I think the Force's will agrees with. Instead of trying to hide these feelings and make them not a part of who we are, we should acknowledge them, explore them, and see where they lead us."

Obi-Wan pressed himself against every possible square inch of Anakin, dragging the younger man into a tight embrace, and found the lips where he'd last left them, just as moist, tender and willing as last time.

Anakin eagerly returned the kiss, his arms and dark robe enveloping the somewhat smaller man. Obi-Wan could feel the need, the relief, welling up in the younger man. He felt the same in himself. There was no doubt this time, no twinge of regret festering in the back of his mind. True, the Council would disapprove if they found out, as it ran counter to all the teachings they had. But he knew, somewhere the Force was telling him, that this was the true path they should walk, for as long as they could. The Council would come to learn.

Anakin broke the kiss, stroking Obi-Wan's beard, smiling. "I completely agree. Wouldn't Qui-Gon be proud?"

Something in Obi-Wan's chest burst and everything poured out. He felt the warm tears on his cheeks before he even knew he was crying. Anakin was kissing them away as he felt the warmth building in his chest. Everything he had been through Anakin knew about. And everything Anakin had been through Obi-Wan knew about. So much of it was the same. They were so alike, maybe more so than others wanted to admit. Or maybe that's what others feared about them. Well, then best to make them confront this fear. That was his new dictum, after all.

And he was going to relish it!

He smiled, combining surprise and his mastery over the Force, sent the young Jedi sprawling unto the rumbled covers. He laughed when Obi-Wan straddled him.

"Are you sure you're my master, and not some Xaantiin who got on board?"

"I know of no Xaantiin who can do this."

Obi-Wan sat back and smiled. Anakin, confused, tried to get up, but found he couldn't move. He cocked an eyebrow, quizzically studying his man who just kept smiling. Then his belt came alive, unclasped itself and unwound itself like a snake coming awake. The belt flew across the room. Anakin watched as his tunic peeled back, layer by layer, unfolding to reveal his chiseled torso to the keen eyes on the man sitting on his legs.

"Well, two can play at this game," Anakin smirked, and blinked his eyes.

Obi-Wan's robe jerked backwards and fell to the floor. Obi-Wan cocked his head.

"Ah, is that how you want this?"

Obi-Wan snapped his fingers and Anakin quickly sat up, facing him. But he kept the young man far enough away that Anakin couldn't steal a kiss. Obi-Wan reached out and traced the scar, the cheekbones, the chin, and then flicked his fingers. Anakin's robe and tunic thumped against the wall and fell to the floor. Now that they were both bare-chested, Obi-Wan sidled up Anakin's legs, wiggling until he was on his lap. Anakin groaned, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let him move as he slid his hands downward, kneading the younger man's muscular shoulders, back, arms. Anakin's groans turned into moans, and Obi-Wan could feel his erection pushing into his crotch as he pulled himself closer, bringing their chests together. The heat of Anakin's flushed chest sent waves of pleasure through his own, and he rewarded them both with another deep, probing kiss.

The moment that Anakin's tongue pushed into his mouth Obi-Wan lost focus with the Force and Anakin found himself freed. Not one to waste an opportunity, he immediately turned the tables and put Obi-Wan under his body and his control. He broke the kiss to sit back on his captive master, his eyes glinting mischievously as he licked the taste of Obi-Wan's lips on his own. Obi-Wan's heart beat fast with every delicious thought he caught on Anakin's mind. He loved how he could feel Anakin's feelings through their bond just as real as his own. How we could see the desire in Anakin's mind as well as his body. It just made everything feel so much better, so much more real, and so much more welcomed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I like being the master of you."

"You think you can teach me something I don't know?" Obi-Wan purred, reaching out through the Force to blow sensually through those long tresses. Anakin sighed, leaning into it as it was Obi-Wan's real hand.

"Oh, I think I've picked up a couple things along the way that you'll like."

Obi-Wan pouted. "Are you trying to make me jea--"

He saw it as it briefly flickered across Anakin's mind and gasped as if he'd just had a lightsaber shoved into his stomach up to the hilt.

"Padme--"

Then it was Anakin's time to gasp as an image flickered across Obi-Wan's memory of the first attempt Eyuria had made with him.

The Force-hold shattered, they were left to stare wide-eyed with each other.

"You love Padme?" they said simultaneously. And while Obi-Wan was shocked because this was a secret his friend and would-be lover had been keeping from him, Anakin's eyes turned into embers. Was he getting angry about this?

"I don't love her, Anakin, it was just a passing fancy from a long time ago that Eyuria dredged up."

"Like your passing fancy for me?" Anakin demanded, getting off Obi-Wan.

"What are you getting so angry about? I'm not mad that you slept with her without telling me."

"No, of course not, you're probably just repressing your anger," he mumbled, picking up his clothes from around the room.

Obi-Wan jumped up and grabbed the man's arm, spinning him to face him.

"Were you just here these past few minutes? What was it I had just been saying, just been doing, for sithsake!"

Anakin yanked his arm away. "And I'm supposed to trust that these are your honest feelings, and not just some passing thing, that once you've had your fill of me - the real me - that you'll satisfy these long-dormant feelings and this new Jedi dictum of yours?"

"Anakin, you're being - "

"Don't you dare call me a child again, Obi-Wan!"

"I was going to say you sound like a jealous lover," he retorted, trying to force the calm back into his voice. "I have no intentions towards --"

Then it hit Obi-Wan. Why the Force hadn't he seen it before? All those times Anakin had spent nights away from the Temple. He thought it was just Anakin wanting to explore Coruscant. But it wasnt really, was it?

"Your wife?" The words hung heavy, a black hole in the middle of the room, between them. "Anakin, you married Padme without telling the Council, or me?"

Anakin closed his eyes and shoved past Obi-Wan for the door. Obi-Wan didn't move to stop him.

He did call out just before Anakin keyed open the door.

"Ani, I do love you."

Anakin's hand balled at his fist, his head, mind, heart all very heavy.

"I know, Obi."

"Then what do we do about this?"

Anakin keyed the door open. "I don't know." And slipped into the corridor.

Obi-Wan didn't hear the door swish closed. He didn't know he was sitting until he felt the bed under him. He just didn't know anymore. It had all made such perfect sense.

So how could it have all gone so wrong, so quickly?

* * *

Next up, Epilogue - an ending or a beginning?  



	16. Epilogue

Okay, so I'm a big tease. Enjoy the end of this epic - I never thought it would go this long - or that I would actually be able to complete it! - but everyone's support has been so helpful in pulling and pushing me through this. Next up, the sequel: From a Different Point of View - what really happened during the Revenge of the Sith!

* * *

Epilogue 

_endings and beginnings_

The next time Obi-Wan saw Anakin was when they were on the transport, being brought back to the Temple. Anakin said nothing, acknowledged the other's presence with the barest of greetings as they disembarked. They sat on opposite sides of the transport, a chasm of silence between them. Every time Obi-Wan tried to catch Anakin's eyes or start a conversation, Anakin would turn the conversation back into silence or stare out the port window. He didn't even try to connect through their bond, certain that he would get a mental cold shoulder, and afraid it might be worse than that. The younger man had things to work out, he could easily see that. So Obi-Wan had to be patient. They had waited this long. Obi-Wan could wait a little longer.

The meeting with the Council was, well, thorough. Obi-Wan and Anakin described their own experiences on Xaantiis, respectfully leaving out any discussion of how Eyuria broke Obi-Wan or what transpired between them after Anakin's rescue. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi made his usual dry remarks on the job of Anakin as the rescuer, and Master Windu was very interested in hearing about Dree'la. Master Yoda remained quiet for most of the meeting, only stating his relief that they had arrived out of the situation unscathed. But it was something in the way the wizened warrior said that, that made Obi-Wan pause. Did Yoda know more about what had happened then he let on? Obi-Wan wanted to press Yoda further because Yoda would have been on the Council back when Dree'la said everything had happened with Xaantiis. The answers he sought were in that green head.

During the whole meeting Anakin was terse, which was normal for his dealings with the Council, but bit into Obi-Wan's heart little by little. He hoped they'd have time to talk now that they were back on Coruscant. But he knew where Anakin would be headed after the meeting. And he felt jealous that it would be in Padme's arms and not his that Anakin would find his solace.

_But not for long_, he reminded himself. The Council would send them on another mission to another far away corner of the galaxy, and then he'd have Anakin all for himself. There would be no way for Anakin to escape him then. When the Force willed it, they would confront what had happened, for better or worse.

When the meeting concluded and the Jedi Knights had been thoroughly debriefed, the Council disbanded. Well, almost.

"Master Kenobi, a word please with you and young Skywalker," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a quick glance before turning to the Jedi Master.

"Truth do I see in your eyes, that has not yet been spoken, or asked."

Obi-Wan nodded. "There is one thing --"

_Don't tell him!_ Anakin shot to him, his eyes wide in terror as he stared at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glanced at him. _I would never betray your trust, Ani. Never._

If Yoda had sensed any of what just transpired between them, he let it pass, with Obi-Wan's full gratitude.

"Master, when we fought with Dree'la, she was acting under the belief that the Jedi Council sanctioned what happened on Xaantiis, which lead to Master Greystil's death. I'm certain that her meeting with Count Dooku must have distorted her feelings, but I need to know, for myself. Is there any truth to her delusions?"

Yoda closed his eyes, his ears drooping ever so slightly, his small frame sinking deeper into his chair. When next he spoke, his voice was softer, sadder, older.

"First to explore Xaantiis Master Greystil was, with his Padawan, Dree'la and another Master and Padawan. Paid little attention to the planet did the Council, until traders told stories of the inhabitants."

"That they are Force-users, isn't that right?" Anakin asked, his voice even, but just barely.

Yoda turned his all-seeing eyes on the young man, who squared his shoulders reflexively.

"Force-users they appeared to be, and dangerous ones at that. With no regard for others, it would appear."

Obi-Wan's hand found his beard and began to stroke it thoughtfully, which he knew was just a well-trained disguise to not let show that hearing Yoda recall what the Xaantiins were capable of tore into his guts like shrapnel.

"Yes, we experienced their abilities, far beyond anything I've heard a Jedi Master be able to do with a mind trick," Obi-Wan observed, his calm Negotiator persona set on automatic pilot to control his reactions. "Did the scouting party experience the same interference?"

Yoda nodded, his ear tips translucent as the sun set behind him.

"Lost contact with them for a long time we did. In my meditations, what was happening I could not see clearly. When at last we heard from Master Greystil, he reported his and Dree'la's successful escape."

"And the other two Jedi?" Anakin asked, tensing besides Obi-Wan, who wanted nothing more than to reassuringly take the man's hand. But he wrapped his arm around himself, focusing instead on twirling the gray and blonde hairs in his beard.

"Never found were they."

"Why didn't Greystil try to save them?" Anakin again, anger beginning to creep into his voice.

"Not everyone has your chivalrous mindset, Anakin," Obi-Wan mused, hoping to bring a smile to that stern face. But Anakin only glanced at him, swiftly, hidden by his lashes and bangs.

_it could have been you..._

Obi-Wan froze, momentarily pinching himself through his beard. Nope, not dreaming. But Yoda was continuing, and despite his desperate need to know what Anakin meant by thinking that so he could hear it, Obi-Wan the consummate Jedi focused on matters at hand.

"By his report, the other Jedi separated from Master Greystil and his Padawan by the Xaantins they were." Yoda folded his hands over his lap. "By his report, capable they were not of the chivalry you showed saving Master Kenobi."

That was that. He knew. Yoda knew what happened to Greystil and Dree'la, and he knew, had to, what they did to Obi-Wan.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan and nodded.

"No doubt do I have that Dree'la spoke the truth of how they were treated."

"Master, Dree'la said she had been impregnated..."

"A child she had, but died during childbirth it did."

His throat caught. The sincerity in Yoda's voice - why would he admit to such a horrible thing, to refute Dree'la's claims, if it wasn't true?

"No chance of life did the child have," Yoda continued, sighing. "Enraged, warped Dree'la's mind had become. Attacked her own son she did. Tried we did to save it. But the child returned to the Force all too soon."

Obi-Wan felt the room spinning and did his best reaching out through the Force to steady himself. Dree'la killed her own son. _And I? Did I kill my child before it even had a chance to breathe the air? Before I even had a chance to hold it in my arms? Would I have done the same if it had been born?_

"Master Kenobi, many lies did Dree'la also tell," Yoda added sternly, closely watching Obi-Wan as he struggled with himself. "The Order created not the Xaantiins, only fell prey to their illusions. Decided the Council did to not permit any further contact with the planet, after what happened with Dree'la."

"And Master Greystil?"

"Greystil was there, but unable to stop Dree'la's rage was he. Plagued by nightmares he was. Even in meditating together, unable was I to soothe the pain, the guilt, he felt. Watched the Council did as he faded away, helpless to intervene."

"And then he killed himself," Anakin stated.

"By the tradition of his people, ended his suffering he did."

Anakin clenched and unclenched his metal hand. "And you knew all this when you sent Obi-Wan and me to that wretched planet?"

Yoda closed his eyes. Was he actually ashamed of what he'd done?

"Adamant was Palpatine that Dooku had been seen. Outweighed the risk was by the chance of ending this war."

"I would have done the same thing."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, gaping.

"How can you say that! With everything that happened to you!"

Obi-Wan bowed his head, focusing on the swirling patterns in the floor that were set afire by the setting sun. It wasn't just something he said to placate Anakin's anger, Yoda's shame or even his own pain. It was the truth. From deep down in his soul, it was the one thing he was certain of.

"As would you, Anakin. As would any Jedi who's sole desire is to save innocent lives by ending this needless bloodshed. We serve to protect. We sacrifice ourselves so that others know peace."

He looked back up, to the interlacing colors of the sunset and the lights of Coruscant as they blinked on to meet the night. At all the life that existed in the twisting metal and transparisteel of the city planet. To the twinkling stars of the Core that began to shimmer against the deep purple at the fringes of the setting sun. To all the planets scattered across the galaxy that were now losing sons and daughters, fathers and mothers, in this combat. Innocent or military, it didn't matter to the Force. All that mattered was stopping the millions of lives crying out before being silenced, forever.

He turned to Anakin, but didn't have to say any more. Anakin was staring at him, but no longer in abject horror at the thought of losing the man he claimed to love. No, this time it was more with the look of respect, of awe, of wistfulness at what had been, what was, and perhaps what could be.

"Understand well do you, Master Kenobi," Yoda said, his soft voice slicing gently through the silence in the Council Chambers. "Sorry I am for what you endured, and glad are we that returned safe you did."

"As Qui-Gon loved to say whenever he beat me in lightsaber practice," Obi-Wan said, smiling softly at Anakin before turning to face Yoda. "Whatever doesn't eviscerate or disintegrate you can only make you stronger."

Anakin scrunched up his nose. "That's not a very pleasant thought."

"Really? I always found it rather reassuring."

"That's only because you have a very odd sense of humor, my Master."

"Agree with young Skywalker, I do."

"Now, now, I feel insulted. Perhaps it means I should take my leave."

Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda, and Anakin followed his lead.

"Master Kenobi, if wish you to discuss this further, willing am I to do so."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. For now, I would really like a nice night's rest in my quarter. Perhaps we can meditate together in the morning?"

"Delighted, I would be."

They bid each other good night, and Obi-Wan and Anakin left the Chambers. They walked down the Temple's cavernous halls in silence as the lights flickered on for the night, casting long shadows into the corners as they passed. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say or what to do. Right now, just walking besides Anakin, feeling his presence so close was oddly comforting. Even if he could sense the confusing swirl of emotions in the young man's head and heart. And he knew there was only one way to end that confusion.

"Go see her, Anakin," he said quietly, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "I'm here for you when you want to talk."

He knew Anakin had stopped walking besides him but he did not. He continued on into the Temple, to his quarter. Anakin still had many things to learn, but Obi-Wan knew deep down that this little love triangle Anakin found himself in wasn't something Obi-Wan could give him instruction on. This was a lesson Anakin would have to learn on his own.

* * *

Anakin watched Obi-Wan continue down the hallway, stunned into motionless by how easily he had just said those things. Anakin felt obligated, of course, to go visit his wife. Surely she knew he was planetside by now, thanks to the constant communique his little R2 kept with 3PO. But after what just happened in the chambers, with the strength of will he'd just witnessed in Obi-Wan as his man struggled to accept - not challenge but actually accept! - what had happened to him - how could he just abandon Obi-Wan to struggle with this alone? 

He had been chastising himself already for how he handled the revelation of his marriage to Padme. It just wasn't something he was ready to handle, especially when it was compounded by the revelation of Obi-Wan's. It was such a blinding jealously that took hold of him - but he wasn't even sure who he was jealous of. Sith, he still didn't know. It just didn't make sense. And everything had made sense before that planet. There was Padme, who he loved and cherished and had. There was Obi-Wan, who he loved and respected but didn't have. It had made sense, be with Padme. Then everything went to Corellian hells - and to the highest heavens he ever imagined. It just wasn't fair. He just wanted things to make sense again. Like it had when he was battling Dree'la.

He ran his real hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. If this is what if felt like to be adult and mature, he'd rather go back to being a kid.

He saw a comm-station just down the hall. Padme was waiting. Obi-Wan, he didn't appear to want to be disturbed. And again it appeared he had the one but not the other. Anakin entered the privacy area of the comm-station and keyed in Padme's private line. And he'd be a fool if he let the one thing he knew for certain he had slip through his fingers.

Padme's beautiful face, fresh from the 'fresher, shimmered onto the screen, and Anakin's heart skipped the beat it always did, without fail.

"Hello beautiful."

Padme beamed, dark brown ringlets of hair cascading around her face, glistening with water from the 'fresher. It looked like she had a halo around her head. He grinned, recalling how he first called her an angel when they met all those years ago in Watto's shop. How young he'd been, but it had been true. Padme had saved his soul numerous times.

"Ani, where are you?"

"I'm at the Temple. Our meeting with the Council just ended."

"That's where R2 said you would be. I'm glad to hear you're here. I missed you."

"So am I, my love, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Oh, Ani, it's been too long since I last saw you. Are you free to come over?" Her eyes were twinkling as her smile incredibly got bigger. "I have something important to talk to you about."

A part of him wished he could reach through the screen and be with her right then and there. To feel her soft skin against his as she held him, telling him everything would be all right as long as they had each other. That the matters of the Council, the Senate, the war, the galaxy didn't amount to a hill of gnaric seeds as long as they were together.

The other part of him needed to make sure that old bearded man would be able to sleep without nightmares plaguing him.

He saw the hopeful smile on his beloved's face, and felt his heart being torn in two.

* * *

Obi-Wan wrapped his night robe around his body as he stepped out of the 'fresher. He retrieved the datapad with the journal of the late Jedi Master Rasterphan he had been reading. Rasterphan was said to be very skilled in sensing deception in any sentient lifeform. Obi-Wan thought it might help him strengthen his negotiating skill. Besides, he liked Rasterphan's sense of humor when he wrote. It was both educational and very entertaining. 

He settled into his recliner, a mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hand as he prepared to read about Rasterphan's adventures negotiating the brothel dispute on the resort planet of Erosian. He had just gotten to the description of the brothel when his door chimed. Setting aside his refreshment and entertainment, he went to answer it, his brow furrowed when he couldn't sense who it was behind the door.

And so he was beyond dumbstruck to see Anakin standing before him.

Dumbstruck, left weak in the knees, and completely overcome with excitation.

"Ani, you're ready to talk already?" he mustered enough composure to murmur that very eloquent question.

Anakin placed his metal hand on Obi-Wan's chest. Cold metal fingers slipped past the robe and brushed his chest, sending the most exquisite shivers through his hot body - he had no idea he was that hot until the metal made contact. Anakin then placed his other hand alongside and softly pushed Obi-Wan backwards. Unable to do anything but comply, Obi-Wan soon found himself standing in the middle of his quarters, with nothing but a robe separating his hot body from Anakin.

And all Anakin did was look at him, so intensely Obi-Wan thought he should feel embarrassed or worried. But it was that same look as before in the Council Chambers. Awe, respect, love, desire...

He wanted to pinch his beard again, but feared moving would remove Anakin's hands from his chest. So he tried to talk again as any good negotiator would do in a situation like this.

"How is Padme doing?"

"Just shut up for once, will you?"

Anakin's fists closed on Obi-Wan's robed and jerked them together, crushing their bodies and arms and lips with passion that could start a whole new universe of possibilities.

They didn't stumble or break contact as they quickly moved further into Obi-Wan's quarters, to finally fall unto the bed Obi-Wan had never in his wildest dreams imagine he'd be sharing with his Anakin.

But there they were. For a while they didn't move, barely breathed, as they looked at each other, at where they were and how far they had come.

And nothing about it seemed wrong in any way.

Obi-Wan smiled, brushing stray locks of hair from his lover's face.

"I think we should end every mission this way."

Anakin grinned, that wonderful mischievous glint Obi-Wan had been missing that lit up his blue eyes.

"How about starting every mission, too."

Obi-Wan laughed, deep throated. "As long as we don't forget we have a mission to do."

Anakin bent down and began nibbling on Obi-Wan's earlobe, moving slowly, circling between tender bites and kisses down his neck, to his chest, and oh so lower. Obi-Wan's moans came from a place he didn't even knew he had, and he just kept laughing.

"Well, perhaps we can miss one mission."

Anakin's mouth brushed his growing erection and Obi-Wan gasped.

"Or maybe two or three!"

And then there was no longer any coherent thought. There was just Anakin, teaching his master a new trick, or two, or three. Once again, Obi-Wan found himself the apt pupil. And a very fast one, at that.

Hours later they lay in each others arms with the kind of contentment you only get after having happily jumped over the brink of exhaustion. Anakin draped a light covering over them as Obi-Wan curled into his side, his hand tracing small circles on the taut, smooth skin of Anakin's chest. Anakin caught the busy hand and rubbed the palm with his thumb.

"Ani, how come you didn't go to be with Padme tonight?" Obi-Wan murmured, half asleep as a yawn tugged at his lips. "I wouldn't have been offended if you had."

"I know, Obi, I just - I couldn't let you sleep alone tonight."

He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head and drew the man into a tighter embrace.

"I didn't want you to have nightmares like Greystil did. I - " He choked back the tears, but the raw feelings caught his voice. "I don't want to lose you like that."

Obi-Wan looked up at him through heavy eyelids.

"Well, we're lucky. I don't know of any tradition my people have for honorable suicide," he deadpanned, nestling himself against Anakin's chest.

"There's that sense of humor again!" Anakin rebuked, lightly slapping Obi-Wan's bare rump under the covers.

"Hey, watch it, young one. You're not too old for me to take you across my knee."

Anakin wiggled his eyebrows. "Promise?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Young people today. Go to sleep, Ani."

Anakin wrapped his arms around his man and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Obi."

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep already."

_And so it ends..._

_...and also begins._


End file.
